


【花流】Spark

by uven222



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 灌篮高手, 篮球飞人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 86,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uven222/pseuds/uven222
Summary: 原著背景，轻松微恶搞。完结存文。
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, 樱木花道/流川枫, 花流 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	1. 启程

这天的早晨素风青云，樱木携着一身清新盎然的春意在车站哼着歌等车，冷不丁身旁一人突然开口蹦出一个音节。  
“凶。”  
樱木左右看了看，春假的早晨站台上并无几人，除了他和这个被斗笠遮住脸的僧人之外，四下并无他人。  
他此时心情正好，没有计较，继续把歌哼得不成调。  
“大凶。”  
樱木鼻腔里的调调戛然而止。  
他很想告诉和尚大叔自己由于球技技冠群雄威镇寰宇，被选入全县新人精英队参加春假里的国际体育交流，此时正要赶往集合地点跨越赤道，去世界的另一方天地施展神威大显身手，可以坐飞机跨大洋，环游异大陆，震惊洋鬼子，今天就出发，黄道吉日，想想还有点小激动呢……吉得不能再吉了，还凶？  
不过，身为一介高手要懂得深藏不露，要低调，低调。樱木太佩服自己了，这样一个惊世骇俗的天才竟然有如此风度和姿态。  
“施主此行有血光之灾……”  
“你有完没完了！！”樱木再也无法忍受自己被自己陶醉的大好心情被一再破坏，如果不是因为车进站带来一袭拂面小风，还有此人诡异莫测的高僧气场，樱木真想给他来记千年杀。  
上车之后高僧依然不依不饶地对樱木说，冲蛇，煞南，天赦，驿马，施主南方乃大忌，且谨记小僧一言，方能逢凶化吉……  
樱木听不懂也不想听，但是有种古怪的心情令他无法逃离，那种感觉像是藤蔓爬上心，慢慢缠绕着骚动着，就像对他说，听听吧，也许是真的呢？这令他迅速不安且担忧起来，令他坐在座位上苦恼地抱着头：“别对着我念咒了，为什么会遇到这种事，一定是出门的方式不对。”  
“施主，万物为因缘所生，而心由大千世界而动，不受光鲜的诱惑便可以专心致志，没有外表的浮华就能够植根自我。想要不被道路两旁的五彩缤纷牵引视线而迷失方向，就要将两个字铭记在心：戒色。”  
至此，高僧终于言罢，悠然离去。  
“……啥？”  
虽说前面的话樱木并没怎么听进去，这两个字他还是懂得的，但是这种诠释的方式好像也不对，戒色是……这个意思啊？  
戒色就可以把听起来像是会空难一样的大凶化解了？  
直到车再次驶动，樱木才意识到自己坐过了站。

秒针跳到集合整点时樱木拎着行李扑到了集合地点，一身十万火急风尘仆仆，像极了无证摆摊被城管追赶的随身运货小商贩。  
众目睽睽之下樱木爬起身，心想可恶都是那个和尚大叔害得，还好没有迟到。环视一圈他意料之中看到了打瞌睡的流川，这次活动选拔了全县的优秀篮球新星，虽然在三年级普遍退部的冬季选拔中也有几位新人崭露头角，但是最夺目的一年级队员，果然还是在全国大赛选拔赛季就能够首发出场的，樱木花道，清田信长，还有流川枫。  
哼，真没精神面貌。樱木嗤之以鼻。  
领队老师开始点名，有些人樱木隐约有点印象，比如陵南的中锋管平，海南的控球后卫岸；有些人樱木实在不记得哪里遇见过了，不过太正常，大家都在一起向前走，只有走在前面的人才会被注意到。但是樱木热血沸腾，他知道能够被选拔站在这里的这些人，将来必定都会成为最强劲的对手。  
点名完毕，樱木脱口而出：“清田呢？海南的清田信长还没来呢！”  
领队说，海南是全国大赛常驻队伍，清田表现出色，被选进全国新人赏的美国交流活动了。  
话音未落流川犹如遭雷劈一样被惊醒：“什么！”  
他的喊声也震惊了在场的所有小伙伴，谁也没料到这个尚未和任何人打过招呼的无口MVP会来这么一声。  
确认全员十人到场，领队向大家介绍了县队的教练，一个戴着眼镜面无表情的中年男人。此人言简意赅：“欢迎各位新星参加澳洲体育交流活动，全员不要大意地上吧。”  
樱木被一针鸡血打得血脉贲张，振臂高呼：“神奈川必胜！”  
激情满溢的少年们被感染着，他们共同举起拳头，满眼光彩如同星空：“神奈川必胜！”  
坐上大巴的樱木回想着教练的话：“这个教练的声音好熟悉……像球队里的谁吗？”  
流川没有应他，流川此刻正喷薄着生人勿近的危险煞气，美国一词宛若他的逆鳞，竟然有人比他更早夺得踏上美国球场的资格么。

直到坐上飞机，流川依然是一身生猛的气场，煞得邻座的樱木浑身汗毛直炸：“能换座吗？能互相串座认识吗？为什么我坐在这一段的第一排啊！”  
教练一脸不容异议的严肃：“你们同校坐一起。你们个高腿长，座位是特地排的。你们必须遵守纪律。”  
樱木闷闷不乐扭回头，屁股向着远离流川的方向移了移，区区一句美国就被刺激成这个样子，真是的。  
这天的航班青春蓬勃热闹异常，十个孩子大多生平第一次出国甚至第一次坐飞机，机舱满溢着新鲜，兴奋，狂喜，起飞全程这些孩子扬手欢呼，这是他们如同探险般的征途，赤道，蓝天，星辰大海。  
飞机稳于平流层之后樱木依然没能从冲顶的新鲜感中平复下来，他带头欢呼了好一阵子，才满头大汗地靠在座位上歇口气。  
然则流川始终沉静，就好像这些欣喜与他绝缘。

时间凶残，少年们再鸡血也架不住几小时的车程和十几小时的航程，欢腾了一会儿，自报家门，互相聊天，插诨打科，他们最终一个个安静了下来，有的和邻座的新老朋友打牌，有的开始呼呼大睡。樱木在自己的座位上坐稳，看了看早已睡得破相的流川，这个家伙难道一点也不激动吗，这样的事也不值得开心吗，还是被刺激得坏掉了。  
总之，真没劲，真没朝气，真让人扫兴。樱木猛地将座位向后靠，倚在楞上睡得正酣的流川被震了下来，醒了。  
“到了？”流川揉着眼睛坐了起来。  
“到你个鬼！”樱木一想到接下来还要坐多少个小时就煎熬，这才刚飞没多久。  
流川一脸惺忪，看了眼小窗外的蓝天，再次靠回座位闭上眼。  
“竟然睡成这样，你是有多不期待这个活动。”樱木抽过航空手册，翻过广告购物栏目，目光随便停在旅行介绍之上。  
“澳大利亚的篮球还能期待什么。”流川毫不遮掩语调中的不屑一顾，或许还有点失望和不甘，与他听到清田参加美国活动之时的杀气如出一辙。  
“怎么，这个国家的篮球水平很九流？”樱木翻着手册，“那又怎样，跟国外的人打打球有什么不好的，难道只有美国才值得打吗，反正如果对手很弱本天才也不会放水的。”  
只有美国是篮球之巅，只有在那里闯出的天下才是天下，跟不入流的对手打球无异于被小看。流川握紧了拳，他无论如何无法接受同级人比自己更有资格去美国这种事，不过樱木的话没错，看看外面的世界也无妨。  
定了定眼，流川弯腰从座位底下拉出背包，赫然摸出了一本书。  
英语。英语会话。英语日常会话。  
“救命啊——！”樱木惊悚抱头，竟然在春假出国打球的大好启程中学习，流川真的疯魔了，这在樱木看来太可怕了，“你还好吧，你确定你还好吗？”  
流川接着掏出了随身听，一瞬把自己彻底隔绝到跟机舱不在同一次元的世界里。

樱木看了眼一脸杀气学英语的流川，听着他偶尔蹦出几个英语音节来。  
太可怕了。樱木由衷地说着，赶紧把自己埋进航空手册里。  
他随便翻过对歌剧院和赌场的介绍，看起了旅行探险贴士，书上说这块大陆与世隔绝，很多动物是独特的有袋的，这里一大半都是沙漠和荒原，白天高温猛禽凶险，方圆万里无人，如果走丢了很容易被烤死咬死暴尸荒野，所以务必注意什么什么……  
樱木想起了车站的高僧，脊梁骨立刻一阵寒气，他觉得有必要看一看跟保命有关的东西。  
“如果看到像邻居的大黄狗一样可爱的动物一定不要上前抚摸，这是吃人的……在50摄氏度高温的红土荒原里用尽水源时要用尿液或X液保命……长时间骑骆驼早期要站在鞍上，否则后期会被硌得合不拢腿……游泳时请不要离沙滩太远，鲨鱼出没频繁……如遇到背上带有漏斗图案的蜘蛛请火速逃跑，它的剧毒顷刻毙命……该国毒蛇的毒性和种类堪称世界之最，请记住以下几种……”  
我了个去！樱木炸毛，这是什么鬼地方，处处吃饭噎死喝水呛死走路摔死的生命危险。他火速翻了过去，决定再也不看这一版了。  
新的一页上画着一座火红色的山，文字说这座山其实只有一块石头，一块天然红色的单体巨石，位于大陆正中心，被誉为世界的心脏，每年日本有不少人飞来朝圣许愿，据说摸到这块大红石的人都会得到神的加护。  
樱木看着这张图，土地是红色的，巨石是红色的，天也被夕阳烧得满天通红，整个看起来像是——焦糖布丁。  
有这么邪乎吗？他想。却偏偏在这时，流川蹦出了一句话：“Sure.”  
这话吓得樱木差点蹦起来，他险些以为流川会读心，如果没有看到流川还塞着耳机的话。  
“干嘛一惊一乍的！”樱木投诉道。  
专心致志的流川突然被干扰，摘下耳机抬起头：“What’s up man?”  
樱木整个人石化了五秒钟。流川真的坏掉了。  
“你，死狐狸，再跟我说英语，我就掐死你。”樱木非常非常，非常非常郑重其事地宣布。  
流川瞥了眼樱木手里的彩页：“这个像你的头一样的石头怎么了？”  
哪里像了？樱木下意识摸了摸自己的头，不就是都是红的吗。  
“谁知道，说得好像能镇国似的。日本有很多人来摸它吗？我听都没听说过。”  
流川看了一会儿，似乎想起了什么：“噢……这个有灵性的红石头，据说上面有个心形的凹洞，谁能找到谁就是被祝福的，有个叫‘站在世界中心呼唤爱’的栏目说的。”  
这让樱木倍感意外，流川这种对什么都打不起兴趣的人竟然会看这么文艺的玩意。  
“看不出你还挺……那什么的嘛，居然还看什么‘站在世界中心呼唤爱’，这是什么节目，相亲的？还是八点档。”樱木语调里全是嘲讽。  
“英语文摘。”流川说。  
樱木深深感到了交流障碍。他不想再跟流川沟通了，他认为这样的流川比背上画着漏斗的黑寡妇更加瘆人。

航程中后期整个机舱的气氛昏昏欲睡，启程之时满溢的鸡血全都被长时间静坐的疲惫给耗干了，流川在樱木旁边上演各种睡姿play，仰着的低头的撞墙的蜷着的大大咧咧的，而樱木几乎把航空手册里的旅行须知看得滚瓜烂熟，再有高僧胆敢念咒他绝对有底气反驳。  
戒色……樱木回想高僧的话，那句大凶有着挥之不去的存在感。戒色肯定救不了坠机，那么还有什么算得上大凶的？戒色竟然是戒掉什么大千世界的五颜六色？自己这么多年都往糟糕的方向误解了吗？  
他两眼发直，呆望了一会儿行李架，太无聊了，十几小时的航程太折磨，这么长时间他也许可以投上千个球，此时他想打球，想跑动，哪怕找个队友说说话也好。  
听到旁边的流川有动静，樱木转头问他：“流川，戒色是什么意思？”  
流川像被扎了一下似的抬起头，愕然看着樱木。  
这是什么……诡异的，恶心的气氛。樱木被看得各种不自在，但是他才不会示弱一般错开眼睛。据说能够对视十秒的人都可以去结婚了，而他们至少对视了……多久了？  
“What?”流川最终蹦出了一个音，一眼看神经病一般的神色。  
“不许跟我说英语！”樱木抓狂了，“什么what不what的，听不懂吗？哪个字听不懂了？好好回答很难吗！”  
确定樱木真的是在问问题，流川带着迟疑说：“不近美色……吧。”  
“是吧你也是这样认为的吧！”樱木顿时对自己的常识有了信心，“有个和尚居然跟我说戒色，这一路各个都是打球的爷们，哪有美色嘛，有什么好戒的。要真是颜色还怎么戒，难道让世界变成黑白的。”  
流川最终也没听明白樱木为什么会问出这么个诡异的问题，于是，只对他的最后一句话简短吐槽。  
“你是红的。”  
“哈？”  
世界是黑白的？怎么可能。流川看了眼樱木火红的脑袋，重复道。  
“你是红的。”  
这回换了樱木一头雾水。

这天夜晚，飞机平安降落在澳大利亚东北海岸线，春假活动第一站到达。


	2. 磨合

第二天清晨，全员精神抖擞，在南半球夏末的蓝天下集合。  
头一天他们累坏了，每个人的屁股都坐碎了，黑不隆冬的夜晚看不见传说中被大堡礁围绕的美丽海域，激情全都消失在干涩僵直的眼神里。小巴将他们一路运进度假村，还没停稳樱木就急匆匆站了起来，一头撞在车顶上，撞得整个小巴原地一跳。  
“白痴。”流川嫌弃地看着捂着脑袋蹲在车里许久没能缓过来的樱木。  
他们已经累得顾不上对房间分配提出任何异议，两人领了同一个双人间的钥匙就冲进去睡了个昏天暗地。梦里樱木又站在刚刚经历过的冬季联赛赛场上，他们止步于全国八强，他想要报全国大赛中爱和学院的一箭之仇，最终未能交手。  
梦中竭力大喊着全国制霸，将樱木自己唤醒，窗外晨光明媚，空气带着热带植物的清新。

大巴驶向球馆的路上樱木探头惊叹南太平洋明亮纯净的苍青色，恨不得把邻座的流川整个挤在车窗上，两人正在争吵，到站之时樱木欢腾站起身，又重重撞在了车顶上。  
“大白痴。”流川懒得对这种同一个坑掉两次的行为再做评价。  
球场上，全员列队，教练的声音不怒而威。  
你们将和五个州的高中精英队打比赛，你们将面对五场苦战，你们将遇上整块大陆最强的阵容，你们有没有信心？  
“有！”  
樱木一个人的喊声钟鸣般回荡。  
“其他人呢？早饭没吃饱？都打算吃败仗？还想不想赢？”  
少年们震耳欲聋的应答声险些掀翻屋檐。  
“太松懈。全员绕场三十圈！”  
大家面面相觑。  
领队老师在一旁缓和气氛道，第一个跑完的人有奖品。话音未落樱木像出膛的炮弹一样奔了出去，他说早说这是赛跑啊，太好了，就算没有奖品本天才也会跑个第一给你们看的。  
眼看樱木几乎超出跑圈队伍整整一圈，教练喝道，你们这种干劲也想比赛？看着大家开始争相快跑，教练又对着队伍最后的流川喝道，最强新人就是这种程度？跑不动还是不敢跑？你跑不过樱木同学是不是？  
流川收起了嫌麻烦的表情，目光浮现不甘示弱，脚步加速向前。  
最终樱木还是毫无悬念地第一个跑完，歇了几秒就开始振臂，对着呼哧呼哧的队友们耀武扬威。  
“某些人的体力还是弱爆了哈哈哈……”樱木在流川一身疲软跨过终点线时叉腰笑道。  
领队老师带着一脸给奥运会金牌颁奖的荣幸和祝福宣布道，樱木同学将获得由赞助商[哔——]外语培训中心提供的英语课代金券一张。  
樱木立扑。

拿着代金券樱木一点也不喜出望外，他问老师可以折现吗，老师跟他讲了一大堆学英语的重要性。  
这奖品是完全用不上的东西，樱木想着，脑海里满是飞机上流川学英语的样子，他向着人群寻找，流川正在底线撩衣服擦汗。  
“喂，给你吧。”樱木将代金券递在他眼前，眼里映上了流川满脸的意外和难以置信。  
“干嘛，我又用不着，你又很用得上的样子。”  
流川一言不发，目光从樱木脸上扫向代金券又抬起来，一点令人火大的冷漠中完全没有接过来的意思。樱木将代金券丢进他怀里，不再干耗时间。  
这天上午除了开场的跑圈之外训练强度不大，少年们互相熟悉彼此的打法，简单磨合较量，便终止在正午，继续进行春假活动的另一个主题：旅游。他们跟着母语导游乘渡轮来到主大陆外的海岛上，雨林探险，珊瑚礁浮潜，滑沙看鱼，各个淌着澄清海水疯跑得像是撒了花的小狗。返程渡轮开船前老师们数数人头少一人，吓得慌忙拽开正在炫耀谁看到的鱼最花最大的少年们要点名，樱木一眼望去，不用点了，他们湘北的流川不在，百分之九十九是在沙滩上睡死过去了。  
大家一哄而散分头找人，最后从沙滩上晒太阳的半裸体之间刨出了疑似流川的人，樱木被叫来一看，鼻子都气歪了，这人竟然脱了上衣盖在脸上，嫌保护色不够么。  
他一脚踢上此人的脑袋：“起来！死狐狸！别拖大家后腿！”  
流川把上衣从脸上揪了下来。

上船之后教练坐在了樱木身边，此时的樱木正在碎碎念着整理方才跟流川揪打时扯乱的衣服。  
“樱木同学玩得怎样。”  
“很好啊！”樱木无法形容这种心花怒放，从未目睹过海底这般丰富的色彩斑斓，珊瑚礁和鱼群。航空手册说这是世界自然遗产，这里海水蔚蓝澄清，天很高太阳很暖，像天堂。  
“对明天的比赛怎么看？”  
“当然没问题。听说这个国家的篮球打得也不是很好嘛。”  
教练眉间一抖：“谁说的？”  
“难道不是？”樱木的眼睛变得更亮，“那太好了，他们很强的话，就更要打赢他们。”  
教练没有再追问，他已经得到了所有想要的答案。  
“樱木同学，请你来做队长，接下来的巡回比赛有劳了。”  
“哎？噢！教练真是慧眼独具哈哈哈哈！”樱木顿时欣喜若狂，天才如自己，果然在哪里都闪耀着光辉，这个教练虽然严格刻板，但是第一天就看出了真正的实力。  
教练环视船舱，几个少年三五成群凑在一起亢奋交流，相比之下独自坐在窗边看大海的流川如此格格不入。  
“樱木同学和流川同学是同一个学校的吧。队友被冷落时不去搭个话吗？”  
冷落？这是个什么词。樱木从来没这么认为过，流川明明是主动疏离的，湘北的不少人并不是没有尝试过跟流川亲近，但是当大家打成一片的时候他总会站的很远，无从接近，无论是队友，还是那些喳喳呼呼的女孩子，还是搞个人崇拜的小初中生，各个束手无策。  
“根本不是。他一直都很受欢迎，向来被拥簇着，才懒得在意别人理不理他呢。”  
教练沉思，方才集合时，大家发现情况时会找樱木征求意见，而流川差点被大家忘在海岛上。  
“但我看樱木同学才是受欢迎的，认识朋友很快，马上就和大家插诨打科，总能作为核心和焦点被朋友围着，大家也信任你，想必也有可爱的女孩子跟你聊得热火朝天。”教练语调平平，“可是流川身边没有什么走得很近的人，他看起来比你孤单。”  
教练的话令樱木望了流川很久，直到别的队友打闹过来，樱木甚至没有注意到教练何时离开了身边。  
他才不想让我去搭话呢……樱木气鼓鼓地想，而且他才不孤单呢，他只是个懒狐狸而已。跟队友打闹回去之前，他再次沿着流川的目光望了一眼海面，粉色的晚霞晕染了海尽头的天。

流川早早冲了澡躺在床上，腿果然有些酸痛，晒着太阳睡了一下午也没能休息回来，这个教练竟然让全员在赛前一天经历长途旅程之后长跑比赛，该说没常识还是太鬼畜。  
听到樱木从浴室出来，舒爽着长叹着轰隆一声把身体往床上一扣，念念着好累好累本天才要养精蓄锐明天旗开得胜。  
捏着口袋里英语课的代金券，流川沉思片刻，他坐了起来，从背包里翻出了几页东西，龙飞凤舞的字迹显然是医生所写。  
看了樱木一眼，流川埋头扫视这些文字，又重新抬头看过去。  
“喂……”  
樱木此时正在想高僧的话，那些大千世界五颜六色到底是什么意思，他并不盲目迷信却不知为何无法不去在意。流川主动开口令他倍感意外，令他从枕头里扭出了脸。  
“干嘛？”  
“你的背，”流川的脸还埋在医生的字迹里，“复健师让我帮着持续理疗按摩。”  
“啊？”樱木挺了挺背，山王一战背上的伤令他花了很长时间去康复，确实直至此行之前都从未中止理疗，激烈的冬季联赛期间也是如此，但是伤已经好了啊，完全没有影响冬天的比赛，春假停上几周按摩也不会有碍，这是谁搞的竟然拜托给流川，多尴尬的安排，“又是彩子姐让你弄的吧，都说了好了没事了……”  
流川已经来到了樱木床前，手里来回翻着医生写给他的按摩指导，就好像在研究电器的说明书。  
“复健师要求的。”流川强调。  
“嘛……”樱木重新把脸埋进枕头。如果是医生的嘱咐还是应当听取的，他可不想因为没有持续治疗而再复发什么的，谁让湘北只有他们两个人呢。  
流川试着在樱木背上下手，举止像极了第一次把理论应用到实践的小学生。  
“你力气这么小。”樱木趴在床上吐槽，过去的理疗按摩一向都是拆骨架般的通爽，听到话语的流川赌气般猛地用力，樱木吃痛了一下，不过杀伤力还是不及那些快很准的点穴大师，跟那些堪称辣手摧花手法相比，流川的手劲简直令樱木怀疑起理疗的效果，“你这么按能有用吗！”  
他开始根据经验指挥起来，往左往右，重点轻点，这里应该摁，那里应该揉，哎呀你手法对不对啊，你有没有好好理解医生的指导啊，你力气就是小嘛，算了算了你站上来踩踩吧……  
流川拿开了手：“毛病真多。”  
“什么？”樱木一脸的不领情，“谁要勉强你，不想弄就别答应嘛，这么没诚意一开始就别帮……”  
话音未落流川整个人站在了樱木背上，差点把樱木的肺从嘴里踩出来。  
“啊啊出人命了！”樱木挣扎着从嵌入的床垫里抬起脸，“你知不知道轻重啊喂！一脚就往后心踩，脊梁骨都踩折了，你是不是故意的？彩子姐派你来整我的吧！”  
“你说让我踩踩的。”流川小心挪动脚，但是踩下去又把樱木踩出一阵惨叫：“别别别踩了快下来，我怎么知道你这么重啊，你体力这么差怎么重得跟大象一样！”  
“跟体力什么关系……”流川忘了天花板的高度，猛的站直砰一声撞了头，脚下失去平衡轰隆一声摔翻下床，连床带樱木整个被平移出几公分来，吊灯哗啦哗啦暗了几暗。  
屋门被迅速打开了，左邻右舍和客房服务都吓坏了，这个屋子里接连惨叫和巨响，不是拆迁出事就是正在发生命案。  
他们看到一脸瞠目结舌的樱木趴在床边，而床上还挂着两只脚……这是倒栽葱摔下去的流川，他把腿从床上拿下来，从地上爬起来，摸着撞得金星直冒的脑袋，整个像是刚刚被人拆散了重装。  
樱木吓坏了，方才一声巨响就看得高大的流川从眼前咣当落地，事故发生的垂直平均高度超过一米，足可以摔个人事不省。  
“……没死吧你？”  
“Shut up!”

樱木退出房门，下楼去找总机给湘北打电话。  
流川躺回床上之后就不动了，樱木生怕他撞出什么毛病来，傻了失忆了或者闪着背啊腰啊什么的，事故是踩背时发生的，这让樱木觉得自己是潜在的肇事者，但是流川没再出声，他也不知如何问起。他想奚落几句，但是一想到自己坐车也没少撞头，说什么都是自取其辱。  
他先是打给晴子，眉飞色舞地描述海底的缤纷多彩，讲他看到的苏眉鱼，大海龟，还有在雨林差点踩到鳄鱼；晴子关心他长途飞行是否疲惫，并且鼓励他在异国大显身手，说得樱木心花怒放。  
然后他打给彩子，同样眉飞色舞地描述，彩子呵呵道熊孩子你玩得真高，敢输球就别回来，吓得樱木把后面的炫耀咽了回去。嘱咐终了樱木说谢谢彩子帮我拜托理疗，虽然流川笨手笨脚的吧。说着樱木晃了晃脖子，十几小时飞行形成的僵直已经全都血脉活络了，他很舒服。  
彩子问什么理疗，流川干嘛了？  
樱木怔了一下，问难道不是你交代流川帮我复健的吗。  
彩子完全不知道，彩子说也许是晴子吧。  
樱木灵光一现对啊也许是晴子，挂了电话却愈加觉得不可能，他们刚刚通过电话，晴子是不会完全不问的吧，而且……会有晴子拜托流川帮助自己这种崎岖的逻辑顺序吗？  
想着这个问题的樱木回到房间，流川并不在这里。  
他倒回床上，心想该不会是……不可能的，但还能会是什么？自己刚才对他颐指气使吹毛求疵，指责他没有诚意，却竟然……  
困乏的樱木很快就睡着了，灯光照射之下他并没有沉睡很久，迷迷糊糊爬起来关灯时他看了眼窗外，路灯下面流川跑步而过。  
樱木停在了窗边，静静望着楼下的流川围着度假村慢跑，一圈，又一圈，周而复始，就像永远都不会停止。  
一年来总有一些时候，樱木会在自己已经很拼命的时候看到流川还在练习。樱木对他始终维持着看似敌意的牵连，哪怕明知敌意的根源早已被时间连根拔起。  
路灯下的流川扶着膝盖歇了口气，仿佛抬头看过来一眼，随后直起身继续慢跑。  
那一眼太远，远到并不能感应眼神交织，然则无论物理距离有多远，都触得到灵魂擦肩的痕迹。


	3. 首战

神奈川的一年级新星们领了自选的球服号码，迎来他们的首战对手昆士兰队。看到那群高中生他们虎躯一震，早听说人种有差异，也没料到对手这般膀大腰圆，像极了一群生长激素过量的巨人症患者。  
教练宣布首发阵容，没有流川。每个人都意外，意外令樱木甚至不知是该幸灾乐祸还是该不明觉厉。开场哨声响起，流川一言不发坐着冷板凳，他从来都认为自己首发天经地义，否则一定会有令人折服的理由。他以为教练至少会告诉他原因，但是教练缄口如冰山。  
“为什么不派我上场？”流川无法忍耐，即使他的语气很淡。  
“你昨天跑步跑到深夜，今天根本打不完全场，轻敌也要有个限度。下次胆敢再这么无知或者狂妄，继续替补伺候。”  
这话几乎顷刻激怒流川，他的内心一阵血气翻涌，但还不至于令他顶撞教练。  
不入流的澳洲体育交换活动而已。  
他强压心中的烈焰静观比赛。神奈川少年面前的西洋人种俨然是巨型物种，但流川认为不足为惧，他做过功课，知道昆士兰州是度假胜地快餐文化，身材大多拜激素所赐，不过徒有虚表。  
直到他亲眼领教。  
第一段的比赛异常艰辛，神奈川的中锋和后卫皆是肉眼可见的瘦弱，力量和威慑力被压制，对方两个大前锋的攻击火线如同装甲车碾压而过。而在这群人当中，在金发白皮的巨人之间，总有一团火红深深映在流川眼里，这个红头发的亚裔少年面对高大健壮犹如怪物的对手不假思索地对抗，竭力卡位，从四面楚歌的困境中抢球，他的肤色在一面倒的篮下如此突兀，他在用胆量和荣耀挑战世界。  
这分明是流川想要做到的，第一个冲向世界之巅挑战全种族的本应是他，结果他眼睁睁瞅着清田进击美国，眼睁睁望着樱木孤身抵抗。  
为什么自己却只能坐在这里眼睁睁看着。  
“让我上场。”流川的声音很轻，语气笃定如命令。  
教练换人，没有换他，教练的神色不动如山。

惨烈的第一段结束，神奈川大分差落后。  
教练简单布置下一段战术，他们都以为教练会派上流川打破这个力量对抗的僵局，结果没有。  
愕然的樱木回场之前望了一眼同样愕然的流川，眼中遏制不住的烈火几近燎原。  
樱木回头，面向嘈杂看台竭力嘶吼：“神奈川必胜！！”  
他听不懂鸟语，不晓得看台上在吆喝叫嚣些什么，也不知道对手一脸看蝼蚁的神色对着他叽叽哇哇些什么，除了赛前特地教过的比赛单词他什么也听不懂，但他满腔顽固和不甘，他想赢。经过第一段，他逐渐适应了比赛节奏，纵然尚未完全熟悉队友和怪兽般的对手，但距离战栗还远得很，明明倍加绝望的时候都经历过。  
这样想着的樱木目光如铁，从一群巨人的震慑和撞击中顽强守住篮下，神奈川的比分就在他从一次次冲撞挤压中抓住的机会里艰难向上爬，却遥遥不及对手比分飙升的速度。  
这使得流川再也坐不住。  
“让我上场。”  
冷板凳上的队员悉数嗅到流川身上电火花和炸药的味道，然则教练置若罔闻。  
对方带着教练的指示换人，交头接耳，然后对樱木的篮板球实施肉饼夹攻，依靠力量直面进攻冲击较量，防守犯规愈加频发。  
眼看樱木被撞出底线，重重摔在了广告牌上，流川的拳头握得骨骼咔嚓。  
“让我上场！”流川站了起来。他激宕的怒火令人深信倘若爆发失控，定会将整个城市夷为平地。  
第二段结束前两分多钟，神奈川队换上了流川。  
那个时候樱木看了他一眼。那个眼神流川大概一辈子也不会忘记。  
那双不甘且疲惫的眼睛锋利如刀，在他心头划出了难以缝合的伤口；而眼中一瞬亮起的高光，将深厚而毫无保留的信任稠重地填满了他的胸口。  
就像是千里行帆终见堤岸。  
再庞大的压力再强悍的对手再艰辛的困境都不足为惧，然则这样的目光，令他头一次感受到沉重。

第二段以流川掀起轩然大波的补扣为终。经过短暂的中场休息，樱木对全员说，神奈川必胜，我再喊一声，你们有多少信心，就用多大力气跟着喊。  
此刻的流川俨然一口顷刻喷薄的活火山。  
随后的比赛一如想象，在依仗体格高度力量的对手面前流川一路披荆斩棘，这些人的反应和敏捷度跟不上他，尤其当他眼中只有比分扳上狰狞刺眼的分差，脑海里被扭转战局的烈焰灼烧得只剩一片荒原。  
分差增长的速度缓缓缩小，然后缓缓回追，缓慢得无法容忍。  
曾经一人追平海南也未有过这般急躁和焦灼，怒火似乎吞噬着他的理智，心中只想着追回比分，闭上眼就是那道刺痛的眼神，他在等着他上场，他相信着有他在场就还能赢，但是分差宛若静止。  
斗志点火，比分升烟；希望似火，失望如烟。  
最终，终场哨响，神奈川落败。

教练严厉训斥打蔫的队伍。  
对手是整个州的高中精英队，而你们刚刚经历长途旅行，又只在一起训练了半天，别说互相认识熟悉，彼此连名字都叫不准，真以为能赢他们吗？还胆敢夸下海口必胜，还胆敢毫不保留体力地游玩，真以为做个白日梦就是梦想吗？  
教练向着上场队员一一训话，走过樱木，教练用近乎刻薄的语言藐视了樱木身为大前锋的阵地攻击和得分能力。当教练走到筋疲力尽的流川面前，他们都以为这回风头又都要被流川抢了，至少他仅打满第三四段，就为球队夺得了最多的分。  
“听说你是神奈川最厉害新人？”教练厉声质问，“年轻一代竟然已经没落到这样，真是令人大失所望。”  
全员皆惊。  
“你认为拿到球不停追比分就可以反败为胜吗？从你上场之后对方的战术毫无调整，你知道为什么吗？因为下半场对胜负毫无影响。”  
每人心里咯噔了一声。谁都掂量得出这话的分量，还有这种分量对自尊的伤害。  
流川没有说话。  
换做谁都无法接受这样的话，但是他一言不发。  
“怎么可以这样说……”樱木终于按捺不住愤怒的勃发，“你凭什么这样说，你看不到下半场比赛好转吗？如果不是你烂透了的战术，我们怎么会输成这样！”  
“你有资格反问吗？”教练说，“你们两个来自同一支球队，球场上却好像形同陌路，没见过这么毫无默契的队友。你们两个如果真不知道自己的斤两，就趁早做好输球的心理准备，马上去跑三十圈反省。”  
流川不等教练说完就离队罚跑而去。  
“做输球的准备？”樱木的嘴角毫不遮掩嘲讽，“我凭什么要为失败而准备！”  
言罢，他甩手而去。

午后的海边是个僻静的地方。纯白沙滩轻拥曼妙的海岸线，海是奶蓝色的，澄澈海水中缤纷的珊瑚浅礁清晰可见。  
流川仰面躺在如盐细沙里，经历了几天的奔波和剧烈运动，他很想好好睡一觉，然则疲态流窜却睡意全无。正上方的蓝天纯净无云，偶尔掠过上空的飞鸟用翅膀在天际划下伤痕也顷刻不见。  
他静静躺着，耳边回响着罚跑之后教练的话。  
“我只问你三个问题。一，如果你首发出场，以你下半场的强度，能撑满全场吗；二，下半场其他人并没有比上半场多得很多分，你除了自己进攻得分之外，对整个球队有用吗；三，你和樱木做了一年的队友却配合成这样，你有资格认为自己比别人更应该去美国吗？”  
他想他当时的神色一定很狼狈，因为他躺在这里冥思许久依然无措。  
教练留给了他这样的一番话。  
“你们想赢，即使这样受阻也没有灰心，非常好；但是这次春假活动的目的并非要赢得什么，而是让年轻人看一看天地有多大，眼界就会变宽，知道自己的位置在哪里，就能走得更远。  
你的个人球技非常厉害，你不需要组织配合掩护跑位就可以凭自己突破得分，但你本应发挥的作用不止如此。今天整个下半场对手对你的处理不过是一人贴防，因为你是单刀，消耗大蓄力久，很少能大乱整个阵容。你在队伍中的价值几乎尚未开垦，所以你的进步空间大得惊人，当你的打法成熟到可以驾驭你现有的球技，你会真正令人闻风丧胆。”

这个国家人口稀少，春假是旅游淡季，海滩上只有几个玩耍的年轻人，澳网刚刚结束，人手一件露腰露腿的网球衫依然风靡，巴塞罗那的一箭奥运圣火让拉弓成为时尚，乔丹所带领的梦之队全胜夺冠，街头篮球的热潮很快已被来年世界杯的狂热所取代。  
每个人脚下方寸土，却联结着整个世界。  
流川坐起身，抚摸由于轻度拉伤而酸痛的腿。  
最初他觉得教练在当众羞辱他，但是他心中没有感受到挫败。  
他们历经长途航班和高强度运动，状态早已大减，教练让他们以这样的身体对抗巨人球队，不过是让他们清晰看到自己凸显的缺陷。  
流川在山王战中已经觉醒了团队和全局意识，冬季联赛中他持续寻找体力和大范围跑动之间的平衡点。他以为自己足够冷静，却在今天，有道目光刺入心尖那般突如其来，令他不假思索地想赢，令他化身为鬼嗜分如命，义无反顾，目中无人，理智全无。  
距离职篮梦想仍有距离，岂容得在此晒暖消遣。倘若单刀不足为惧，那就运用利刃横扫天下。  
流川深一脚浅一脚走出沙滩，租了自行车赶到体育馆，却被告知篮球场地已被租满。  
他看了眼场地，熟悉的火红色夺目无比。

樱木站在罚球线，这一天对手对他逼防，不停将他推上罚球线，如果每一球都进的话，如果应得的分都拿下的话，至少遗憾会少一点。  
这样想着的他愈加暴躁地将球抛出去，出手瞬间他知道又投失了。心情无法平静，是因为输球？但是毫无沮丧，有种情绪蠢蠢欲动。  
静默良久，他回身想要捡球，却意外看到球静止在流川脚前，见鬼似的吓了他一大跳。  
流川将球抛给了他。  
樱木接过，又诧异看了他一眼，心里打了个巨大的问号，这狐狸在这里看了多久？  
继续投篮，依然不中，球再次被流川传了过来。  
樱木站在罚球线上举起球：“你如果又是来嘲笑我什么失误像交税一样多之类的东西就免了，本天才现在心情不好。”  
言语之间流川已经近在咫尺。  
“投不进是你的常态，算什么失误。”  
他挪动樱木的手肘，将樱木的双臂摆在一个顺手的姿势。他的话令樱木火大，但是此刻的感觉突然令樱木觉得，能进。  
就势投了出去，球从篮带滑落的沙响擦动心房。  
樱木空手摆了摆姿势，这令他感到神奇：“嗨，你仅凭摆姿势就可以保证投进吗？”  
流川说，of course not.  
樱木那句再跟我说英语我就掐死你是发自内心的。  
“好吧，肯定又是什么这就是实力这就是练习积累的，练到手软才有手感之类的理论，本天才早就背熟了。”  
但流川说，必进的感觉，只有自己的身体才知道。  
樱木闭上眼去回想方才的感觉，去想那些必进的球，那种接到球，就知道一定会进的感受，比如陵南练习赛最后一球，山王之战最后一球。  
那些流川传给他的球。  
“本天才，迟早也会练到闭着眼睛也能投进的。”  
仿佛来了兴致，他接连投篮，出手的节奏和手感，进与不进他愈加熟悉，总有一天他要驾驭。  
直到扶膝歇息，流川问他，教练对你说了什么了吗？  
“是啊，啰嗦了一大堆，我的经验和累积练习量跟不上我发挥天赋的速度，反正就是，得分太差，防守松懈，等等，被说得一无是处，”樱木撇嘴，“他说我的进步空间很大，跟每个人都这么说，像没说似的。”  
流川心中默默地说，被说得一无是处的是我，至少他没说你在队伍里没有用。  
“还有……”  
樱木看着流川。  
他欲言又止：“噢，没有了。”  
他曾问教练为何对下半场评价那么低，教练感慨你倒挺爱为流川出头的，樱木暴跳道，跟他什么关系我有提他吗。  
“下半场可以看出流川在球队的价值。你知道是哪种价值吗？你在篮下时队友相信即使投不进你也会抢到篮板，这令每个人更有信心，打得更好，你是个值得被战术封锁的队员，你联结着整个队伍；而流川持球时你们没有任何人去跑动抢占更好的位置，你们等着他得分，毫不期望他回传，把他置于进攻盲端，联结的末尾，无关战局。所以你被依赖着，他是孤单的，你们并不只是在场外如此。”  
这是樱木一年以来，头一次听到有人将他的价值评定于流川之上。  
这本该是他求之不得的，但是他毫不开心，他渴望得到肯定，但并不希望掺杂偏颇。  
这一战，樱木从未有过这般期望流川上场的心情，八方队友们首次组队迎战，生疏注定了每个人的孤立无援。如果联结和互相变强是每个人在球队中的价值，流川并不需要信任依靠他的篮板球；相反，却正是流川的上场，让他坚定反败为胜的希望，让他于困境获得了力量。  
只是，如果流川早点上场……  
樱木始终不解。  
“只是这场比赛明明可以有更好的结果。”  
流川摇摇头。  
他们都不服输，尤其败于曾被鄙视为九流的对手。在一条注定依靠自我进化的路上，目视同一方向而走在一起，不再是简单一句合作总比输球好。  
他对樱木说：“白痴，这场比赛，教练并没有打算让我们赢。”  
“我就说嘛！”樱木眼中的光彩一瞬明亮，“从一开始就没让我们好好养精蓄锐，战术也烂到了家，我们被设计了吧，可恶啊！但我们输了，不代表我们没法打赢。流川，我们接下来还要打哪些更强的队吗？”  
“悉尼，墨尔本……”流川悉数数着，“他们都比今天这队强。我们只要打败更强的。”  
“嗨，你抢了我的话啊！”  
樱木满眼神采，上扬的嘴角挑起满溢的自信。他的眼瞳之中，映着流川一眼坚定如铁。  
“只有这句我一定要赞同，打败更强的就好了。本天才一定会赢到底的，你可不要拖后腿了，让我也听听你的决心。神奈川必胜！”  
馆内所有人齐刷刷向着振臂的樱木行注目礼。  
“喊啊！”  
“……白痴。”

神奈川新星队第一战惨败，全员却不约而同满血复活。现实让涉世尚浅的少年们遍体鳞伤，然而背上的伤口中长出了翅膀。


	4. 许愿

动身前一晚流川依然听着英语在楼下慢跑，樱木不甘示弱地抱着篮球下楼运球说这点程度本天才也不输你。结果客服接到了一大堆打球声太吵的投诉，教练黑着脸把他俩拎回了房间。  
看到流川躺倒在床依然举着英语书樱木投降了：“你是想把英语学得能跟美国人说相声吗？不就是为了打球么，全英文的比赛我们明明都打过了。”  
流川想起了安西教练，想到了谷泽的事。他才不要沟通成为职篮上的哪怕一丁点的障碍。  
“Too young too simple.”流川说。  
樱木曾在流川扬言要去美国时不假思索地说他也要去美国，他并没有去想付诸行动需要跨越重洋，远离朋友和家乡，说着陌生的语言，去融进一个未必友好未必喜欢的环境。梦想真的如此值得么，至少现在的樱木还不能理解，他喜欢狐朋狗友，喜欢湘北，他才不舍得大家，去一个交流基本靠猜的地方打球。能让流川下这样的决心，这个梦想一定对他很重要。  
临睡前樱木没再对流川的背部按摩挑剔些什么，他问下一场跟谁打，流川说北领地。又是完全没听说过的地名，这个国家樱木只听说过悉尼，还知道首都是个不叫悉尼的地方。  
“又是从英语文摘知道的么，”樱木大大咧咧趴着，“你知道的倒是不少，但至少这个国家的篮球绝对不是九流。死狐狸骗人。”  
流川一脚将他踩进床里让他吃了一嘴枕头。樱木发表强烈谴责之后才想起还没有道过谢。

清晨少年们拖着行李列队，领队老师慷慨激昂道下一站就能看到世界中心爱的源泉红色巨石了，这个地方路途艰险航班稀疏，春假活动整个路线都特地为它重新编排了。樱木托着下巴说原来大家都很信这个石头，教练告诉他有个日裔人对这块巨石无比信仰，以致移居至此学习土著的语言和宗教，此行没准还能见到他。教练还说这里许愿很灵，樱木同学可以好好想想有什么愿望，那种实现起来很难的，但又很重要的。  
移居至此？樱木诧异。总有东西重要得让人背井离乡去追寻，那些他暂时还未曾领略的东西，梦想，信仰，又或者爱情。  
飞机降落在内陆辽阔红土荒漠的中心，空气炼丹炉一般闷热窒息，这天意外的阴天，漫天面汤一样混沌的颜色笼罩在暗红如血的土地上，满眼即将妖风四起的煞气。  
樱木被扑面的热浪吓到了，心说早知会降临在这阴曹地府一样的地方，当初就应该劫机回去。  
他们下了飞机又坐了几个钟头小巴，穿越无垠的无人区，阴云愈加浓重，天很低，好像伸手就能够抓到云层。到站时樱木迫不及待想要伸展蜷得发酸的身体，却被流川一把抓住手臂，一屁股摔坐回来。揪打之后樱木下车拿行李，下意识地摸摸脑袋，突然醒悟到，这一次他终于没再在车里撞到头。  
天空开始飘散小雨，视线尽头，地平线上一座赭红的突兀，于无垠荒漠中遗世孤立。他们说这座巨石矗立了几亿年，让人相信刹那芳华的人间，也存在着永垂不朽。

领队老师遗憾地说，本想带着大家去看日落的，看不到太阳就只能摸石头许愿了；但是当地导游激动得不行，打鸡血似的强调你们简直太幸运了，荒漠中的雨天屈指可数，你们碰到了最难得的天气。  
神奈川的少年们领悟不了，他们站在四十多摄氏度的闷热里汗如雨下，有人已经开始中暑，扑通的晕倒，哇哇的呕吐。  
小巴将尚且健全的少年一路带到巨石脚下。樱木看了一路这座被形容为像他的头一样的巨石，这座红岩庞大如山，孤单却又坚定地屹立于荒凉平川，好似一座傲然礼赞的丰碑，阴天也好高温也好，凶险也好跋涉也好，直到此刻就能明白，能够目睹这样的奇观什么都值得，总有些事情是值得付出任何代价的。  
雨点开始变得密集，混杂脚下的红土壤可以轻易染红鞋袜。恶劣天气拦不住有来自世界各地的人前来朝圣，大家近前摸着巨石壁，虔诚地许愿。  
教练问樱木，你想好许什么愿了吗？如果没想好，就许下第一个想到的。  
樱木有很多愿望。比如期末不用补考，比如湘北称霸全国。  
但是如果这里许愿很灵，那一定要许一个很不得了的愿，那些他这个天才通过努力可以达到的不算，那些再努力也只能听天由命的也不算。  
那种实现起来很难的，但又很重要的，又是脑海里第一个想到的愿望，樱木只有一个。  
他定了定神，攒足了全身的力气，对着雨中的巨石竭力高呼：  
“流川枫称霸全美职篮！！”

教练惊呆了，所有神奈川少年都惊呆了，尤其是流川。  
“你在干什么？”流川循声质问。  
“不是说这里许愿很灵吗？”樱木一路看到了流川对篮球的执念，包括变成了英语学霸，包括跨越重洋的决心，完全符合：很难，很重要，第一时间想到。  
“你……”  
心中一道突如其来的暖流，就像突然被神眷顾地摸了脑袋。互相相望的一瞬，空间里有种距离陡然拉近。  
“……干嘛，为什么都这么看着我？”樱木不解地看看他，又看看教练，还有队友们，就好像他许了不该许的愿望。  
陵南的中锋管平乐道，湘北队员之间的感情真好，流川一定是你很重要的朋友。话音未落樱木抓着他的脑袋一个头槌把他撞翻。  
“不就是许了个愿嘛，既然这里很神乎当然要许很神乎的愿了，有什么好大惊小怪的……”樱木暴躁地念念着，脚踩着满地小石块，樱木望着它们，既然这块巨石有灵性，这块土地很值得信仰，那就带一个护身符走吧。他随手捡起了一个小石块，随手一抛，准确落回手心。  
仔细擦干，火红色浑然天成。樱木摸了摸脑袋，跟他是一样的颜色，真好看。  
回程路上樱木突然好奇流川许了怎样的愿，流川说干嘛要告诉你。  
“切，你以为我很想知道嘛，不说就不说，憋死你。”

压顶低云是大雨滂沱的征兆，那晚落雨的动静像天塌，外面一阵当地人鬼哭狼嚎的欢庆声，据说这里很多人生平没见过这么大的雨。  
樱木趴在床上一边被按摩一边翻看旅游宣传册，彩页上明媚蓝天火红巨石，鲜艳得像是浓墨重彩的画，和下午乌云笼罩灰白暗红的阴沉色调天壤之别。虽然雨天大概确实很珍贵，樱木还是更想看美好的颜色。  
脑子里不适时宜地蹦出戒色一词。樱木暴躁地把这个词抛到脑后。  
“你说这石头上有个心形凹洞是真的吗？”樱木不经意地问出口，“这石头这么大，上哪儿去找？”  
“找不到你可以自己画一个。”流川淡淡地说。  
樱木差点吐血。  
“你可真无聊！这是人家的图腾，怎么可以随便往上画，你这个不懂规矩的死狐狸。”  
荒漠的夜晚爆冷无比，他们开了暖风才得以入眠。清晨的空气里混杂着泥土和草的芳香，樱木拉开窗帘，不禁被洗净的蓝天惊得大吼一声。  
他冲出房间，眼前平地红壤万里碧空，向着无止境的远方延伸，终究只剩下两种鲜明的颜色：冷冽的天空蓝，炽热的火焰红。  
色彩的强烈反差足可以刺得双眼流泪，比旅游宣传册的彩图美上一万倍。  
明快的颜色令樱木心跳加快，他置身浩瀚荒漠，向着无垠蓝天大喊：“神奈川必胜！称霸全国！我是天才！天才樱木花……”  
尾音未落，晨跑的流川擦着他的鼻子掠过，丢给他一个嫌弃的眼神。  
这个家伙性格真恶劣啊。樱木气愤地想，复健时也是这样，总是碍眼地从他眼前晃过，总是，总是，以至于哪天没有晃来就会令樱木去想今天死狐狸怎么没来，还来不来了，是不是不能来，会不会出了什么事。  
然则居然会有人不为大千世界的这般缤纷所动容吗？如果真有人能戒掉颜色一定就是这种人，也许流川眼中的世界就是黑白的。

集训的条件很简陋，只有度假村游泳池旁边的一个小篮球架。领队老师曾说这里是北领地第四大城市，人口已经快要达到一千人了。话音刚落樱木扑通倒地，吓得老师慌忙扑上前递水剥糖以为他中暑了。  
“一千人……”樱木整个人都一千人了，“一千人还第四大城市，湘北都比一千人多好吗！”  
教练严肃地强调这里就是地广人稀得厉害，在这里迷路要靠直升机搜救，否则就等死吧。  
雨后的上午气温很柔和，殊不知荒漠已不声不响蒸腾了大雨留下的水洼，午后艳阳暴晒，教练宣布自由活动，如果路晒干得快，也许会去参观土著文化。但是樱木心心惦记着红岩上的心形传说，想要寻找的愿望太强烈，以至于他清楚倘若不能前去他将惦念一辈子。  
旅行团说，这座石头神圣不容侵犯，团队参观控制严格，是不能深入搜寻的，除非自驾。领队老师的回复是哎呀樱木同学我们的每一个行程都是提前安排的昨天已经去过了真的很难再安排一次了找不到司机啊导游啊经费不够啊天公不作美我也没办法啊。教练的回复是不行，不行就是不行。  
樱木怏怏地在度假村溜达，烈日愈加毒辣，传说白天气温可达50摄氏度真不是盖的，这种天气自由活动有什么好玩的。路过停车场，他怔了一会儿，开始动起歪脑子。

他满头大汗地把整个度假村找了个底朝天，商店，餐厅，运动区，眺望台，最后从自己房间里找到了流川——他在蒙头睡觉。  
流川一点也不想离开房间半步，起码屋里有空调，他方才想要出去练会儿球，太阳差点没把他晒化在路上。樱木浑身汗透的模样更加印制了他的想法。  
樱木问你有驾照吗，流川说我十六岁谢谢。樱木又问那你会开车吗，会一点点就行，反正荒原肯定没有交通问题，小巴的车钥匙就在车上插着，去找石头上的心吧，不是说找到可以被祝福吗。  
流川意外地看着他，他说你是有多白痴才会把这事当真。  
但并不只是相信传说而已。樱木不知道多年以后冒出了很多心灵鸡汤，诉说着人生一定要有一次抬脚就走的旅行，无谓遥远或者艰险，无谓错过或者遇见。或许连这些矫情的句子也描述不得此刻的执念，就宛若他到过巨石脚下，却把心忘在了那里。  
樱木问那你就甘心只在乌云下面许愿吗，我不知道你许了什么愿，反正我许愿时是诚心希望灵验的，可是我连这神乎的石头蓝天下的样子都没看到；你以为我去找那个心形是为了像文青那样什么站在世界中心呼唤爱吗，我就是觉得一定要走这一趟才算是真的来过。  
说完樱木突然觉得丢脸，流川这种人世界一片黑白的人能听懂吗，一定以为他在说疯话。  
被流川静静望着，樱木有点后悔为什么来找流川商量，明明找其他队友也可以；但是为什么来找流川呢？他根本就没有想过，想都没想就来找他了，想都没想去找别人。  
也许因为他们同在湘北，也许因为流川帮助他复健阻止他撞头，又或者，他根本想象不出跟其他任何人一起去找大石头上那颗心，就像他从未想过许下别的愿望。  
都怪你在飞机上提了这么一句，没告诉过我就好了。樱木赌气地想。  
然则流川沉静良久，最终如是回应：“你一点点也不会开？”

眼看四下没人，樱木扯住铁丝网蹬墙跃起，嗖一声翻过了停车场的网墙打开门。  
座位烫得可以把屁股烙熟。流川当真只会开一点点，好容易打着了火，来回踩离合终于让车动了起来，还没刚刚换挡就熄了火。  
樱木不停闭眼祈祷别被发现别被发现，幸好高温室外空无一人，小巴最终以龟的速度蹦弹着爬出度假村，提心吊胆的樱木终于长舒一口气，而流川早已汗得像刚被泼了盆水。  
“我竟然答应了你。”流川皱着眉打开冷气。樱木乐道现在肉眼都可以看到那块石头，昨天的车程也并没有很久，我们向着开过去再原方向返回不就得了，大不了被骂一顿，你这缩头狐狸怕的话有本天才担着。  
汽车驶过沙地驶过蛇窝，驶过皑皑盐湖，直到把度假村远远甩在视野之外，樱木再也遏制不住置身浩大世界的狂野心情，他对着广袤天地嘶吼，呼喊，仿佛声音能传得多远，心就能变得多宽。  
流川开车愈加上手，换挡加速也不再轻易熄火，他们很快来到了巨石近前，游客一向不会选择在炎热的下午到此，所以他们独享了整个巨岩的风景。  
视野中满是一望无际的炫目火红，抬头放眼满是巍峨，枯死老树撑开的石缝里，失去娇嫩的树苗努力地伸展出枝杈，偶尔瞥得见蜥蜴从石缝探出头来，天上偶尔有鹰盘旋而过。  
为了不错过微小的石洞，也为了不失去方向，他们把车停在了来的方向，徒步绕着巨石寻找，然则他们低估了大自然的凶猛，高温之下围着这个基围将近10公里的滚烫巨石行走，并不是什么吃得消的事。地表的温度可以灼伤皮肤，烈日像是近在咫尺的火球，樱木的激情早在哎这个岩洞是不是，哎那个像不像，到底有多大和到底有多远之间耗光了。  
出发太仓促，他们甚至没有带瓶水出来，没有什么可以坐下或者依靠歇息的地方，两人的身体急剧失水，口渴和疲惫迅速侵占全身，意识有些微妙的模糊，不知行走了多久，也许几十分钟，也许几个小时。  
“白痴，回去开车来找。”比起路途艰辛，流川更担心的是脱水休克，他看了看太阳的位置，他们未必能够在天黑前赶回度假村。  
“死狐狸你这就不行了？本天才可不会背着你走。”樱木下定决心找到之前不会放弃。互相争执理论，他们决定再找一会儿。一路跌跌撞撞，路过一个水潭，两人饥渴地扑上前去，却失望看到一潭黑水。  
此时的流川精疲力竭，与海南一战的虚脱不同，这种经历宛若被活活烤干。樱木的情况也只是好那么一点点，他沾满红土的手擦花了脸，沮丧地说，我为什么非要找到这个凹洞不可啊，明明只是听了你一句话而已，我甚至都不知道它是不是存在的。  
流川一口咬定，百分百存在。  
那到底在哪里？根本不知道还有多远，也不知道是不是错过了。樱木遥望着上方浮现暮色的天。他问节目里怎么描述的？  
节目里？流川去回忆，节目说在抬头就能看到的地方，有几个相连的凹洞，并不大，很醒目，是最普通的桃心形，被称为爱的标记……  
他的话语停止了。就在这个刹那，他头一次明白为什么找到它的人是被祝福的。  
仿佛豁然开朗，樱木抬起头，看向流川静静望去的方向。  
就在水潭的正上方，岩壁有着相连的凹陷，最上方的凹洞赫然呈现着心的形状，就像懵懂的孩子描绘的，爱的轮廓。  
人们认为找到它就是被祝福的，因为这里有着荒漠最宝贵的水源。  
“我们……找到了？我们找到了！在我们上方。在我们正上方！”  
樱木激动地欢跃，狂喜得一塌糊涂，像个得到了心爱玩具的小孩子，只是站在他身旁就会被感染得幸福无比。人人向往美梦，然则有梦又肯于造梦的人才有权利做梦，在世界被奇迹填满的刹那，就会明白那些精诚所至情比金坚爱与祝福的故事并不是矫情的传说。


	5. 迷失

夕阳西下，红染的天地犹如燎原。流川遥望着荒原上的一轮红日坠海般逐渐沉入地平线，天地一瞬骤暗。  
怕是此刻有些慌了神的樱木无心留意这般景象吧，方才他笑得就像是天下最幸福的人，明明只是找到石头上的一个凹痕而已，却把整个世界的麻烦和风雨都忘了。结果他们不仅天黑之前赶不回住处，此时他们连车都还没找到。  
气温开始骤降，荒原上日落而动的生物开始蠢蠢欲动，空气中弥散着危机四伏的味道，不远处觊觎着的野狗已经跟踪许久。  
“嘿，你知道后面那种大黄狗连鲨鱼都吃过吗。”樱木屏着气满脸严肃，俨然感受到了生命危险。流川瞥了一眼，追兵的个头尚且不会对人高马大的他们造成威胁，相比之下他更担心脚下的毒草和蛇窝，适宜温度下很多动物悉数出洞，有时会感觉到爬行动物掠过赤裸小腿的的触觉，冰凉得毛骨悚然。  
当初就不应该冒失地跑出来，怎么就答应了这么神经病的冒险呢。流川抬头望了眼如山巨石，他并没有打算将愿望或者梦想寄托于努力之外的东西，然则他知道每一个在此被许下的愿望都带着沉甸甸的情谊，因为每年都有无以计数的人丧命于这片荒原，寻不到生路，迷失，晒死，腐烂，化土。  
流川凝望着樱木火红的脑袋，怕是一生也忘不了有人把如此宝贵的祝福送给了他的梦想。只因如此就可以令他顶着50摄氏度的烈日跋涉好几个钟头把自己置身于荒野的危险中，有些时候做什么都是值得的。

找到车时樱木悬着的心终于放下了，不用担心被可爱的大黄狗吃掉了。回头看了眼面无表情的流川，他无比诧异：“你怎么还是一张事不关己的脸，你不相信后面的狗会吃人吗？旅行手册画着呢，回去我就给你看。”  
流川一点也没有置身事外，他只是累得要死没力气流露情绪，即使没有累死也懒得表现情绪。他向着来的方向看了一眼，天已经黑下去了，看不见一星灯火，出发的地方太遥远。  
“看不到路，回不去了。”流川说。  
“看什么路，我们朝着来的方向开回去不就好了。”樱木只记得他们一路目不转睛朝着庞大山峦开过来，并未留意路从来都不是直的，他们崎岖辗转最终能够到达巨石之下是因为它始终屹立在视野里，但度假村却不会如此鲜明地标记着终点。  
“不行，会失去方向。”  
“你这笨狐狸，方向不是脸朝着同一个地方就可以了吗，再不然老师教过北斗星，你都睡过去了吗？”樱木立刻摆出有知识有文化的姿态，“算了算了，你开车就好了，方向交给本天才。”  
流川用极其不信任的眼神看着樱木。他没有把握一定不会迷路，但他觉得把这件事交给樱木更不靠谱。  
“干嘛？不相信本天才？你以为每个人都像你一样笨吗！”  
流川回头看了看巨石，他也想早点回去，反正就算迷路也能够远远看到巨石，他们可以调头回来，黎明时刻一定会有旅行团来附近看日出，丢不了。

车在荒原的砂石路上颠簸了很久，很久很久。  
没有限速的荒原，视野里一片漆黑，远光不过令看到的沙石和杂草更多一些，风主宰着耳边的声音。砂砾和海水比热的悬殊使得内陆一天的温差极大，失去日照的土地热量迅速流失于大气，晚上冷得很快，从酷暑跌进寒冬不过几个小时，坐在副驾抱着双臂紧张兮兮的樱木已经开始打寒战，比起恶劣的气温和路况，迟迟不见人烟使得他愈加不安。  
“喂，狐狸，我们走了多久啊啊啊——”话还没说完小巴轰隆一声撞上了什么东西，一个措手不及的急刹，樱木险些一头撞碎挡风玻璃飞出车去。  
流川愕然地，醒了。  
长时间注视单调不变的视野是危险的，很多司机的大脑会陷入睡眠和失明状态，很容易丧生于高速行驶期间的突发事故，幸好荒原不会撞车。  
“这样也能睡着！”樱木对这种离谱太费解，“你以为这是自行车吗，你这个不分交通工具的马路杀手！”  
“我还没开车撞过你呢。”流川淡淡说着跳下了车。他们绕到车前，赫然看到了一只大袋鼠横躺在车灯之下，车头被撞了个硕大的凹陷。  
“完了，你惹上命案了，等着坐牢吧。”樱木仍旧对于开车都能睡着一事耿耿于怀，这件事足够让他嘲笑流川几十年。  
却在这时，有种毛骨悚然的恐怖感突然攀上心来，樱木慌忙回头望向无垠荒原，虫鸟幽鸣之间，他看到一双荧亮的眼睛，带着血腥的凶光和腐肉的臭味，寸寸逼近。就在几米开外，生存手册中所描述的，最大的食肉类有袋动物，被称作恶魔的黑色猛兽，此刻正在疾驰中向他们露出了血盆大口和獠牙。  
“袋獾啊啊啊！！”樱木的身体绕过吓僵了的中枢直接做出了反应，拦腰将正在看车祸现场的流川和他自己一股脑攒进了车厢，回身慌忙紧关车门，门框夹住了袋獾的脑袋，一声瘆人的吼叫和一张狰狞可怕的脸。  
樱木一脚把它从门缝踢出去，咣当把车门关得死死的。他的心脏跳得厉害，剧烈得恨不得破胸而出。被四脚朝天摔进车厢的流川尚在状况之外，他爬起来趴在车窗向外看。  
樱木喝道：“快把窗户都关上！都关上！这玩意一口就能把你的小腿骨咬出来。”  
他们迅速将车关成一个密闭空间，流川惊悚地看着袋獾扑上刚刚被撞倒的袋鼠，一番不堪入目的撕咬和茹毛饮血。他们都忘了群魔乱舞的夜晚才是这片荒原最危险的时候，离开车厢无异于往虎口里踏，幸好车里还没有爬进毒蛇。  
惊魂未定的樱木怔了许久，流川放在他肩上的手吓得他整个人一哆嗦。  
“嗨，狐狸，我们差点被咬死。”樱木说，“快点回去，我一分钟也不想在这儿呆了。”  
流川没再说话，开车迅速逃离猛兽，但是开出一段距离便茫然了，应该去哪里呢？方向没错的话早该到了。流川不认得袋獾，但他听说袋獾在主岛基本灭绝了，见到这种动物意味着他们开到了非常荒的地方，最终他们还是迷路了。

车停在了荒地里，两个人都一声不吭。流川还停留在被樱木救了一命的心情里，但樱木在等着被流川奚落。  
还是樱木熬不住先开了口，他问流川为啥不嘲笑他搞丢了方向，而流川一开始就没指望樱木看方向，迷路只是因为他睡着了。  
“啊哈？”樱木气不打一处来，“你少自以为是了！迷路分明是本天才的错！”  
又来了，流川对这种谁错了的争执累觉不爱，并且，他困了。  
夜色越深越是冷得厉害，两人一身运动短打毫不抗冻，他们翻找车厢，除了摘下的坐垫，没有可以取暖的衣物；除了小半瓶水，没有任何食物。白天的过度消耗使得他们疲惫不堪，两人都需要休息，即使天亮再行动也好，也省得撞到袋鼠碾到蟒蛇掉进沟壑或者继续跑偏，反正迷路既在意料之中又在掌握之内。  
流川把座椅扳平到可以当成床来躺，对樱木说了两个字：“趴下。”  
樱木优秀的运动神经逻辑思维嘎吱运转了好一会儿才弄懂流川在等着做背部理疗。几天来流川总有三件事每天都不落下：练球，学英语，给他按摩。  
“都什么时候了还管这种……”  
“不持续就等着复发吧。”流川俨然一张梦游脸。  
我去真恶毒……樱木想着，心里却有着温热，理疗之后他拦住了想要挤回驾驶座小憩的流川，说你窝在那儿不难受么。睡意朦胧的流川已经进入了指哪儿打哪儿的催眠模式，他在樱木身边歪头就睡了个人事不省。  
樱木搞不懂他为什么总是这么困，大概烦心事都被自己这种忧国忧民深思熟虑有责任感的天才给操尽了。教练说直升机会来搜救，他们的车亮着灯，在漆寂的荒原中一定很显眼。祸已经闯了，但是樱木毫无悔意，至少还都是蛮传奇的经历，他已经开始脑补开学以后坐在损友和女同学的围绕中绘声绘色地描述纯爷们之举，讲他深入无人区探险，讲他从猛兽爪牙之下救了死狐狸，一定能够赢得一片喝彩跟膜拜。  
除了太冷了，冷得他牙齿打颤哆哆嗦嗦伸不出手，就像中了一身的暴雨梨花针。  
他一个寒战，不由得更加抱紧了寒毛直竖的腿，动静使得流川迷迷糊糊翻身，樱木摇醒他问能开暖气吗，不开暖气要死人了，要变成卖火柴的小男孩们了。  
流川迷糊道别用火柴天干物燥小心火烛。樱木暴躁道谁要用火柴我要开暖气，流川问你想用完汽油喂袋獾吗？樱木脑海中立即跳出挂着粘液的獠牙，他不吭声了。

然则手脚冰凉使得流川即使睁不开眼也入睡不得，醒来才感到蚀骨寒冷，这样挨一夜必定发烧，他可不想把春假活动浪费在医院里，但是更不想把汽油耗尽死在这里。  
办法，也许有；但是……他瞥了眼樱木，赌气地收回目光。  
下下策，这是下下策。  
全身冰凉的樱木也在为同样的问题绞尽脑汁，他努力去回忆生存手册，书上说在低温的荒原里互无敌意的生物梦中偎依在一起取暖是生命的本能，有那么个瞬间樱木突然想要就地取暖，但难道要跟……他……取暖么？  
脸顿时一阵发热，他不由得为自己居然产生了这种荒唐的念头而直抱脑袋。  
两个人互相蜷成两团，冥思苦想并且瑟瑟发抖，互相触碰得到对方赤裸的手臂和小腿，皆是针刺般冰凉。谁都在搜肠刮肚地想办法，和挨冻，和心理斗争，和不甘心地继续想办法。  
终于，像是下了重大决心一般，流川翻过身来，一本正经地对樱木说：“白痴，事先声明，这么做是为了活命。”  
“啥……”  
尚未反应过来，流川突然一把拥住了他，樱木只感到血一瞬都涌到了脸上。  
“死狐狸住手快放手快把你的脏手拿开离我远点你醒醒你睡糊涂了吧……”  
“闭嘴。”流川的声音毫不含糊，“想活下去就闭嘴。”  
几乎耗尽了毕生的勇气才伸出这双手，他把语言和神情都埋在樱木耳后，至少没有四目相对可以避免尴尬。樱木僵住的动作令自己没能来及推拒，冰凉的身体突然贴上了一个大冰块，却有暖流烫上心口。他认为相拥取暖的念头很荒唐，但是荒唐缘何而来？因为都是大男人？大男人才不该介意这个；那是因为讨厌他？但是这种不知所措的感觉，真的是讨厌吗。  
僵硬的手最终回拥而来。  
“那我也事先声明，我可是很讨厌你的，但是为了活命，只是为了活命。”樱木强调。  
“知道。”流川的声音和体温一样冰凉，然则樱木只觉得流川的心跳好剧烈，一声声震颤在胸口，整个世界都在他的心跳中怦然。  
这个家伙在紧张吗？  
这样想着的樱木终于不那么紧张了。  
夜色凉如水，本能也好，求生欲也好，陷入熟睡的两人愈加拥紧，寸寸相贴，互相竭力汲取热量，像是拥抱反射的婴儿。他们来到这个遥远的国度遭遇了重重困难，强敌，险情，两个人从形单影只开始，逐渐学着去依靠彼此，互相支撑。

流川梦见了溺水，刺骨冰冷吞噬着他，直升机的螺旋桨掀起大风，他向着空中竭力伸手，身体却拖拽般向下沉。  
惊醒发现拖拽他的只是樱木环紧的怀抱，就像在噩梦里拼命抓紧救生草，心跳的怦然仍在指尖余留着颤动，但是危机感接踵而至：直升机并没有来，车灯已经不亮了，他们只知道开灯招引直升机，完全不知耗尽电与耗尽油同样致命。  
车再也发动不起来了。心态始终四平八稳的流川眼里也终于流露失措，车动不了了，而他们在距离巨石几小时车程的无人区，所能等到的要么是救援，要么是死。  
“什么会被祝福嘛，难道传说非要是骗人的？”这样的处境令樱木难以接受，十六岁正是向往着美梦，明知是童话也想要去相信的年龄，然则这种辜负实在太无情了。流川狠狠地捶方向盘，连喇叭也发不出声音，他无力地伏在方向盘上：“Dumb way to die.”

谁都不敢离开车厢，蚊虫猖獗也好过外面有蛇有猛兽有黑寡妇，就像满是鲨鱼的汪洋大海，踏出去随时被啃得只剩骨头。彼此都认为自己是罪魁祸首，沉默一直持续到太阳彻底升起，空气带着晨露的清凉，光线却已经隐约灼烫，用不了多久荒原就会重新被烤成一张烧红的铁板，而车厢将会变成蒸笼。  
樱木再也无法这样坐以待毙，他哗啦拉开车门跳了出来：“嘿，你说大石头那边有旅游团，那就走过去，一步一步总能走到吧！”  
“等着被咬死或者烤死吧，白痴。”流川否定。  
“也有活着走到的可能吧。”樱木望了一眼模糊在天边的巨石，就像不畏艰险望着遥远的目标，“反正留在这里也会被饿死或者闷死，我宁愿死在路上也不想在原地等死。”  
这让流川想起了那个老鼠洞的故事，是在洞里挨饿还是冲出去从猫和老鼠夹的重重关卡中抢一口奶酪，是固步自封还是走上艰难的路。他最终也决定了去美国，所以他懂得这种心情，但是他并没有失去冷静，几小时车程需要花上几天来步行，他们没有食物和水，路上没有避身之处，待在车厢等搜救的生存可能性更大。  
两人争执了好一阵，樱木扬言要自己先走，腿却纹丝不动，他才做不到把流川一个人丢在这里；而流川从憋闷的车厢跳了出来，紧紧抓住樱木的手腕，拉他在车的影子里坐下。  
“大白痴，休想一个人去送死。”  
樱木被他牢牢拉住，看来他是不会放手了，樱木无奈地在他身旁安静下来：“你这个胆小的狐狸，本天才可不想因为拉你出来或者看丢方向而害死你，虽然我才不关心你死不死，但至少别是被我弄死的。”  
流川重新声明，迷路是因为他睡着了，灯也是他忘关了，樱木那点失误才不会影响生死。  
“你以为你就能左右本天才的生死么！”樱木一口咬定是自己害的，他们为这蠢爆了的掐点争了好一会儿，突然听到了上空远远的动静，看到远处的直升机他们打了鸡血一般跳起来，疯狂呼喊挥舞，但是太远了，远得等不及他们向着它狂奔就盘旋而去，很快就消失在视野中。  
失望的两人静下来才发现已是汗流浃背，他们头一天已经严重失水，又将近一天没有进食，中暑是分秒钟的事；但是直升机令他们燃起了希望，至少搜救已经开始了。

整个上午都是加温的节奏，就像温水煮沸，小巴的影子在缩短，当两人暴露在直晒中，高温的灼痛扑面。啪的一声，又有石头被晒到迸裂，开裂成新的石子圈。  
车里像烤箱，比直晒更恶劣，樱木不停地擦着汗，回头看了眼几乎没有出声的流川，惊悚地盯着他连成串下滴的汗量：“我说，你出汗出得也太夸张了。”  
“我新陈代谢好。”流川不想示弱，尽管汗得如同淋了瓢泼大雨。眼看流川的脸色苍白不胜，樱木心里有些慌了，如果他晕倒会倍加棘手，或许当务之急是找点食物和水分。  
他起身，裤脚却被流川扯住。  
“别动来动去，别加速脱水。”  
“你已经快脱水了，再晒一会儿就会变成一张死趴趴的狐狸皮！真是的，坐在原地别动，等本天才找点吃的救命。”  
手被挣开，浑身湿黏使得流川懒得动弹懒得开口阻拦。  
樱木跑出一段距离，满眼皆是干枯的植物，矮小的树自断枝叶来维持水分，被夺去娇艳的花把花瓣蜷缩成棒，用小而坚硬的叶保护自己，恶劣的地方总有生命顽强扎根，这让他最终找到了结着果实的灌木，捧了一捧果实给流川说，非常非常不好吃，但是保命用吧你这个没体力的狐狸。  
流川皱眉看着樱木被草丛剐得满是划痕的小腿，迟疑地拿起陌生的果子：“有毒怎么办？”  
“哪有那么多有毒的东西，”樱木坐下来，满不在乎地摸了摸小腿上的血痕，“蹭两下怕毒死，尝两口怕毒死，你怎么不怕骑自行车撞死打篮球砸死，活得累不累嘛。你知道中暑很麻烦吗？书上说没有水分了要喂血，喂尿，喂……呃，总之你最好吃点东西，本天才可不想等你昏迷了往你嘴里灌东西。”

流川坚决拒绝吃陌生的东西，也禁止樱木吃。他们继续在酷暑之下等待救援，始终没有停止寻找食物和直升机的樱木，大约是消耗过大，终于也感受到了头昏目眩。  
他坐下歇息，但是眩晕急速加剧，眼前的事物轮廓锐化，继而脱色，有种无法支撑头颅的沉重感，他开始感到呼吸困难，想要去扶脑袋，竟没有出力气伸出手。  
这种感觉就是中暑吧。没想到自己是先撑不住的那个。  
察觉呼吸节奏不对，流川转头，樱木已经一头歪在了他的肩上。  
“喂，白痴……”  
樱木模糊的视线里映着流川失措的模样，他从没见过他这般惊慌的神色，他才不想比他先撂倒，但是他的意识在往深渊里坠。  
“嗨，狐狸，大石头许愿一定会灵的吧，”樱木连说话的力气也快要失去，“那么你在称霸全美之前一定不会死的……”  
“别说话。”流川慌忙将他放倒。  
“本天才，才不想害死你，反正，幸好，你还会活到，去美国……”  
樱木没有说完就失去了知觉，完全没有看到流川慌忙撑着想要站起来，却双腿一麻跌落在地，沾了一身铁锈色的红土；他也没有听到流川焦急而又笃定地说，白痴，没有人会死。  
他不知道此时的流川为了保住他的性命，什么都做得到。


	6. 篝火

昏沉之中樱木只觉得自己置身一个火红色的空间，大约地狱就是如此，身体像是被焚烧，宛若火刑，仿佛有浓烟侵蚀内脏，灼痛，干涸，像虫噬像刀割；然则有汩清凉注入身体，弥散开去，直到蔓延四肢百骸，冷却了煎熬，让他从不堪忍受的狂躁中平静下来。  
混沌的视野里，蓝天红土天地初开般鲜明，荒草丛生，绝对的寂静，怕是天荒地老就是这般景象。咫尺距离中一张熟悉的脸，将现实从梦境中剥离，令他想要伸手触摸，又令他无比安心想要踏实睡去。然则梦与现实的界限如此模糊，他辨不清身体究竟在哪边的浪淘中颠簸，耳边是清晰而又混乱的喘息，眼中的火红愈加铺天盖地，视野尽头是漫天大火，海市蜃楼又或者大漠落日。  
他终于从半昏迷中清醒了过来，方才的感觉很糟，分明看得见听得到，触觉清晰，却无法做出反应，连手指都动弹不得。天际一片玫红，太阳已经落山了，气温适宜，空气甘甜，醒来的他像是刚刚睡了个好觉。  
“醒了白痴？”  
这个声音和称呼足可以令樱木一瞬打起精神，他迅速坐起身：“什么？这是哪儿，怎么了？”身旁枕着双手平躺着的就是流川，满脸和周身红土就像刚刚从地里挖出来的，但是无恙，意识清醒，没有受伤。  
一眼看清眼前流川的样子，樱木突然愣了两秒，随后捶地爆笑：“哈哈哈你这个花脸狐狸哈哈哈哈……”  
流川用手背擦了擦脸，却还是越擦越花。樱木还想继续嘲笑他，周围突然围上了一群黝黑矮小的土著人，像极了电影里砍柴狩猎的原始氏族。这些人看了他一会儿，突然打了鸡血似的吼着听不懂的语言，一阵欢呼雀跃。樱木说这是怎么了，流川说他们认为你是创世神。  
“为……为啥？”樱木懵了，一觉醒来就变成了神仙下凡，中间究竟发生了什么？  
“因为你是红的。”流川只觉得这话蠢得无法说出来。  
“……啊哈？”樱木摸了摸头，他猜和这里的红色图腾有关。土著人进贡般给他端来吃的，他已经饿坏了，一通狼吞虎咽，食物外焦里嫩好吃得令他快要哭出来：“好好吃！这是什么？”  
流川说，虫。  
樱木问，啥？  
流川指了指不远处，正在被火烤的，和正在被冲洗的，像是独角仙幼虫一样的，肉肉胖胖蠕动的，大白虫。  
樱木触电般怔住了，脸变青了，然后，捂着嘴奔到一边哇一声吐了。  
土著人们吓坏了，他们的创世神吐了，他们惊慌失措六神无主，皮薄汁多的肉虫在荒漠难找又珍贵，本是只有招待贵宾和求偶时才献出来吃的。  
吐得翻江倒海的樱木抹了抹嘴角，一眼瞥到流川嘴角一撇，恼羞令他一把揪住他：“你故意等我吃了才提醒是不是？你在笑我吧，你的表情在说你很想笑！”  
流川说谁管你。  
“你这个死狐……”樱木想起大白虫的样子，胃里又是一阵翻腾，他捂了捂嘴抬头正想继续喝斥，砰的一块石头砸在了流川脑门上，土著人集体捡起石块噼里啪啦像雨点一样朝流川砸了过来，他们以为樱木在袭击流川，一窝蜂助阵而来。  
樱木想也没想立刻伸开双臂拦住流川面前，喝退了土著人。流川捂着被砸的额头，他灰头土脸，满手泥土，样子狼狈极了。  
“到底发生了什么不得了的事？本天才只是中了个暑吧？”  
“你中毒了。”  
心中一个巨大的惊叹号，樱木回过头，流川满眼鄙夷，看起来并不像在唬他。就在这时，一个亚洲人相貌的大叔来到樱木面前，一口标准的日语：“樱木先生，请跟我来一下。”

樱木记得教练告诉他有个日本人为了信仰移居至此，没想到他真的见到了这个传说中的人。经过讲解樱木总算知道了来龙去脉，土著人接到了搜救通知在荒原寻找他们，樱木必定碰了有毒的植物，中了类似麻醉药的毒，除了会像考拉一样昏睡之外没有大害。土著文化里图腾是远古时代两个男孩子留下的，对红色的崇拜使得土著人坚信樱木就是创世神的化身，而另一个则是灾殃的象征，这些黝黑的人不喜欢浅色的皮肤，在他们看来流川白皙的肤色是苍白得恐怖的，不祥且丑陋。  
“他……丑？”樱木整个人都惊呆了，这可真是新鲜的说法。  
大叔还告诉他，这一代部落的公主还看上了他，早在他没醒时就越看越喜欢。部落甚至准备了仪式和盛宴，篝火烧得一片通明，号角连天，姑娘们翩翩起舞，公主满腔热忱地拉着樱木不停地说话，可是樱木显然被吓着了，他甚至在想象自己被扣下来当山大王之类的悲惨命运，幸好公主看起来并不是来逼婚的，知道樱木一定要回去打篮球什么的，郁闷地捶打了他两下就跑开了。  
樱木抱着头，受欢迎真是苦恼呀。大叔笑得停不下来。  
“就因为我是红头发？”  
“也许还喜欢你眼睛很亮笑得很可爱吧。”  
“就是崇拜红颜色嘛，哪里是喜欢。”换了平时这么受欢迎樱木早就得意忘形了，但是这些人只是对红色盲目崇拜他还是知道的，他四脚朝天昏迷着的时候哪里展现过人格魅力，这些人就已经对他崇拜得五体投地了；而流川呢，不也是因为肤色就被讨厌了。仪式里樱木一直挂念着流川在哪里，怕他又被袭击，目光一直在人群里找他，最终在角落看到他独自一人在篝火旁，这让他想起教练的话，你被拥簇着，他是孤单的，你们总是如此。  
“我看公主是真的喜欢你，不止是颜色崇拜，她看你一直不醒可急坏了，把自己不舍得吃的虫子都拿给了你，嘴里一直不停提你，手忙脚乱地给你布置仪式和宴会。”大叔说，“喜欢不就是这样吗，总是想着你，希望你好好的，对你凶也想要接近你，把宝贵的东西留给你，和你待在一起很开心，你在人群里是最特别的。”  
大叔的话令樱木一时愣住了。  
“樱木同学刚才说是来找石头上的红心才迷路的，是不是已经有喜欢的人了？”  
“……找红心就是有喜欢的人了？”  
“你难道不是听说了被爱情祝福的传说才来的吗？”  
樱木表情僵硬。原来被祝福是指爱情啊。  
“桃心象征着爱情，传说一起看到红心的人会一辈子命运相连，所以自驾前来求祝福的都是情侣……”  
“呸呸呸我才不是和情侣来的！”樱木炸毛。  
大叔乐个不停，他顺了顺樱木的毛：“不过你可要谢谢你的同伴，多亏他及时给你补充水分和养分才缓解了毒性，又长途跋涉把你背过来，放下你他就栽倒了，一定是把水和食物全都给了你。”  
心中一震，流川就以汗如雨下的状态把他背到了这里吗；水和食物，他们哪有水和食物？  
樱木想着，想着，脸刷地红了，他想到了生存手册。  
不会……不会吧！流川他，他难道喂了……

喧闹的边疆，流川静坐在篝火前，烟袅模糊着容颜，火光映衬着冷冽的脸，他的目光桀骜，让人想起荒漠的鹰展翅翱翔的姿态。  
这样的脸竟然也会有被认为丑陋的一天。  
樱木径直冲到他面前：“喂，我中毒时你喂了我什么？你不会往我嘴里，喂了……呃……唔……那啥吧？”  
流川愕然中露出了“你怎么知道”的神色，这使得樱木的脑筋啪一声烧短路了。  
“啊啊啊你你你，死狐狸你居然……”樱木的脸红一阵绿一阵黑一阵青一阵，这可以算作奇耻大辱吧，他飞扑过去骑在了流川胸口，“可恶啊！本天才一定要以牙还牙，士可杀不可辱！”  
眼瞅着流川的神情由惊愕变得慌乱而警戒，樱木更加确认了那个令他羞于直视的猜想，中毒已经够丢脸了，如果这事被人知道了还怎么见人……才不甘示弱呢，一定要扳回一局。  
被樱木牢牢坐在地上的流川激烈反抗：“住手白痴你要干什么！”  
“干什么？你对我干了什么我就也对你干什么！”樱木下手就去固定他的脸。  
“放手！你以为人工呼吸吗？”流川恼火地抵住樱木的双手  
“啥？还做了人工呼吸？！”樱木整个人都不好了。  
“……都说了不是人工呼吸！”  
两人犹如厮杀的猛兽死死相抵，余光之间土著人悉数埋伏拉弓，月下满弓的声响异常清晰，这令樱木突然警觉起来。  
“嗨，你看到了吗，他们这是在干吗？”  
僵持之间流川瞥了一眼：“大概以为我们在搏斗，准备帮你射死我。”  
樱木大惊失色，慌忙松开了手，他只是想挽回点面子和主动权而已，他可并不准备大庭广众地往流川嘴里灌，更不想让流川被乱箭射死在怀里。狼狈爬起的流川想要反击，樱木抵住他说，别对我动手，小心被射成刺猬！  
流川丢开他，坐回了篝火前。  
他感觉倒霉透了，跋涉，迷路，冻僵，中暑，饥饿，口渴，焦虑，疲惫，有猛兽追赶等着夺命，被一群人避之如瘟疫，现在连还手都不可以。方才樱木中毒让他把长这么大所没用过的焦灼和恐惧都用光了，村落里人人都一副怕他又想随时干掉他的样子，会日语的大叔说明天一早就会有人接他们回去，这没完没了的厄运该结束了。  
背后突然一沉，樱木背靠着他坐在了他身后。  
“嗨，狐狸，不都说背后是要交给同伴的吗，我坐在这里，他们就不会再袭击你了吧。”樱木说着，将头向后仰，倚在了流川的脑袋上，玩笑归玩笑，他为救他做到这个份上，感激总是大于恼羞的，虽然他大概永远学不会怎么向流川表达谢意。  
背靠着踏实的感觉如此安心，流川向着他的后背和脑袋靠过去，静下来才注意得到一天清澈的星空，星河竟是一颗颗清晰可辨的小星星，漫天璀璨宛若哗啦一声，就向着他们的心坎倾泻而下。  
“有流星！”樱木愉悦地指天，“快许愿，神奈川必胜，湘北全国制霸，本天才全国第一。”  
“明天打篮球。”流川说。  
“你这只狐狸真没趣。这种事不需要流星就可以实现吧，睡一觉就好了。”  
流川的眼皮开始变沉，当绷紧的精神有了依靠，身体再也抵不住汹涌倦意。这两天他无法练球学英语，至少他还记得睡前的使命，他对樱木说：“趴下。”  
但是樱木拒绝了他：“算了吧，你在我身上又拧又捶又踩的话，这些人又要射死你了。”  
流川没再应声。背靠着他，樱木听着荒原的声音，风的呼啸带着雷声般的鸣沙，遥望着飒沓的流星，闭上眼睛就可以听到天地的浩大。  
教练说看到世界很大心就会变宽，那些麻烦和是非变得渺小了，心中很多东西就会看得更明白。两个人一不小心历经了冰与火，生与死，看过了世界中心的爱和天荒地老，耳边是大叔方才的话，喜欢不就是这样吗，总是想着你，希望你好好的，对你凶也想要接近你，把宝贵的东西留给你，和你待在一起很开心，你在人群里是最特别的。  
背后的倚靠突然变重，流川靠着他睡着了。  
樱木把他慢慢放倒在自己身上，跳跃的火光里，他的倦容毫无遮掩，看起来放心极了。  
知道他不会听到，樱木大胆俯看他的脸，他靠近他说：“辛苦了。”  
他睡去的样子，令他很想拥抱他。在一片穿越混沌跨越光年而来的盛大星光下，人间有一瞬刹那芳华，冷静和炽烈的灵魂擦出了火花。


	7. 诅咒

黎明时分流川被晨鸟唤醒，梦里无法逃离的缠绕来自樱木的手臂。怀抱如此温暖，凉如水的晨风也无从侵袭。他们靠得如此近，好像转过头就会互相贴到脸颊，熟睡中的樱木眉宇间不减单纯的无所畏惧，仿佛只是身处梦境也会勇往直前。  
银河逐渐隐匿于微白的天，这是流川一贯起床晨跑的时间。他轻轻拿开樱木的手臂，用不会碰醒他的动静退开，抚掉他头上的草叶。  
土著人依然用看灾患的目光盯着他，他置若罔闻。这个地方也许很神圣，但是危机四伏，干枯荒凉，对他不友好，并且远离球场，他只想赶快离开。这两天发生了很多不愉快的事，但是有个白痴在猛兽扑来时把他扔进了车厢，在他被一群人扔石头时张开双臂挡住他，给他找食物，为他取暖，昏迷前念念着他的生死。  
他望了眼拂晓中清晰矗立的巨石，他仍旧不懂这个白痴找到蓝天之下红红的心为何那般狂喜，但是这一趟凶险，却令他找到了更珍贵的东西。

流川慢跑回来，樱木竟然不在篝火旁，没来及诧异就听得耳边风声，樱木慌张飞奔到他身边一把抓住他的肩：“死狐狸你乱跑什么！吓死我了，我到处找你，还以为你被土著人抓去做血祭了！”  
“……什么？”  
“不是说你是不祥的吗！我以为他们把你抓走除害了！”樱木满脑子都是电影里那些把人献祭的镜头，铁镣钢钉血肉模糊。  
“……白痴，”流川不理会他超现实的脑补，一把抓住了他的手，“过来。”  
方才大叔说日出的荒原是绝景，他想樱木大概也不想错过吧。  
手心紧握令樱木猛地心跳加速，一路被拉到村落边缘，天边勾勒着灿金，太阳快要升起来了。  
“哎嘿，没想到你有看日出的闲情逸致。”樱木望着天边乐道，然则流川扳过他的脸：“白痴，看这边。”  
日出相对的方向，棕褐色的巨大山石风姿卓越，反射着愈加明亮的晨光，竟然如同变幻色彩，暗红，血红，粉红，橙红，赭红，仿佛燃烧，光华尽绽。  
巨石最终在朝阳跃出的刹那一瞬绯红。他们并肩站在荒原，披了一身的朝霞，这里没有风雨，没有是非，令人总有想要让时光葬在这一刻的冲动。或许两个人就这么看尽月牙破晓天荒地老也挺好，不必费尽心思去讨好，出风头逞英雄；只是牵了手，心就会怦然。

他们被当地的搜救队运到了教练面前，意料之中地被教练骂了个狗血淋头。  
“车是你开的？电瓶用坏不说，还在车头撞个大坑，这样也敢开车？”教练质问流川，“你清楚你惹了什么祸吗？偷窃，无照驾驶，坐几天牢知道吗？你还想去美国？这个样子还进得了海关吗！”  
樱木可不能让流川去不了美国，他连忙抢话：“是我要去的，他只是被我拉去开车的。”  
教练喝他闭嘴：“乱吃东西中毒还好意思插话？你知道搜救你们有多费劲吗？你们跑进了土著人的禁行区，车和直升机都要部落长老审批才能进去，光是联系和手续就办了一夜，出动了多少车和骆驼……”  
结果还不是被流川人肉背回去的……樱木心说。  
火天火地训完，教练去找领队老师焦头烂额地商量怎么把这件事顶下来，并把两人丢进诊所洗干净做检查输液打防疫针，临行喝斥说，都给我各自闭门思过，敢再乱跑立刻遣送回日本。  
流川先结束了检查，静静在病房输水，这天本该是神奈川对战北领地的赛日，可教练禁止两人参赛，这个时候比赛应该已经开始了，他恨不得举着输液架去看比赛，但教练一定会生吞了他。外语书也不在身边，他百无聊赖地摸了摸队服的口袋，那张外语课的代金券始终在那里，就像贴身的护身符一样。  
突然门开了，樱木举着输液药袋撞了进来，流川慌忙把代金券塞回口袋。  
“干嘛？”流川看着樱木把药袋挂在同一个架子上，满眼对他突然闯入的不满。  
“什么干嘛？”樱木特地从隔壁病房挪过来跟他一起输水，居然被问干嘛，难道他来陪他他不该高兴吗？一会儿又是拥抱又是拉手，做些好像只会和喜欢的人做的事；一会儿又见到他没好脸色，真是反复无常。他轰隆坐下的动静震得输液架一个趔趄，流川连忙扶住了它，才没把输液袋震落下。  
“不要把白痴传染给我。”流川起身去扶正输液袋。  
樱木从口袋摸出了在荒原捡起的红色石头，他说，好容易活到现在不该高兴点吗，多亏我随身带着一块小石头保佑……  
啪一声，流川手里的输液袋掉在了地上，就像听到了可怕的事。  
两秒时间停滞般的寂静，樱木惊悚喝道：“喂快捡起来，你的血都倒流了！不好了输液管进空气了！啊啊要进血管了救命啊来人快来人啊出人命了！！”  
护士一窝蜂闻声而来，慌忙为流川处理输液管。  
“你捡了石头？”流川黑线，“你这个大白痴。”  
“什么？捡石头怎么了？不能捡吗！”  
樱木正在对他的态度火大，一个特地为他们安排的日本裔护士说，小弟弟，红土荒原的石头是神圣不可侵犯的，把它们从原地带走会被诅咒的。  
樱木脊梁骨发凉，他问怎么诅咒？  
护士说，比如生病，破财，摔跟头，掉茅坑……  
樱木惊叫道难道我是因为这个才迷路中毒被逼婚的吗？这也太无辜了吧！话说出口看了眼流川，在他面前还轮不着自己喊无辜。  
手里来回拨弄着小石块，樱木心想难道真要送回去吗，救援队好容易把他们送到几小时车程之外，他要是再回去，教练一定会把他一拳砸进地里面。  
“这是迷信，我是个讲科学讲常识的天才，”樱木故作不屑一顾，“我就不信一个小石头还能把我怎么了。”  
“是哪个白痴非要找石头的红心的。”流川说。樱木顿时气不打一处来，他还没找流川算这笔账，害他差点把命豁出去，求的竟然是爱情的祝福。还说什么一起看到红心的人会一辈子命运相连，谁要跟这只忽冷忽热的狐狸一辈子相连，都是迷信，迷信。  
只是都是迷信的话，许下流川称霸美国的愿望，岂不是也是徒劳的了？  
不过是宁可信其有和心诚则灵。  
他认栽地把石块放进口袋：“切，本天才想办法还回去就是了，难道还能活不到把它丢回去。”  
一块石头能决定梦想或者生死这种事，流川当然不信，但是有那么个时候，当有个人笃定地说着你一定会活到梦想成真的时候，这样的话就是魔咒，令人不假思索地想要信仰。  
“我会活到去美国。”流川说。  
“嗯？那又怎么了，本天才又不是不知道。”  
“所以你会没事的白痴。”  
“……哈？”  
流川一直看着输液管，拒绝解释。

他们双双缺席的神奈川输掉了第二场比赛。  
教练带队回来，从街头花园的篮球架下把两人揪了回去。他们本应乖乖闭门思过，但樱木说既然都对流星说过今天要打篮球了，本天才才不允许许愿不灵的事发生，两人偷偷溜出去已经做好了被教练海扁的准备，反正教练也不会真的把他们遣送回去。  
依然是列队，依然是逐个训勉，来到两人面前，教练一身令人窒息的盛气。  
“你们两个状态不错，没有腹泻没有发烧，还能翻墙跑出去打球。下一场对战悉尼队，上场有没有问题？”  
两人的眼睛顿时亮了，流川求之不得，樱木吼道本天才十万个没问题！  
“很好。那么全员不要大意地上吧。”  
教练说罢挥手而去，樱木白白浪费了挨训的心理准备也乐不可支，他说其实这个教练挺好的嘛，而且总觉得他的声音像谁，像谁呢……  
流川说，像三井。  
“对对对！”樱木茅塞顿开，像是解开了一道千古难题，“就是三井！今后就叫他小三教练吧！”  
“樱木，绕场二十圈。”没走远的教练回头下令。

那天晚上队友们在休闲室围着樱木坐成一圈，樱木站在桌子上，眉飞色舞地演讲兼答记者问。  
危险？比你们能想到的都危险，有猛兽有毒蛇，本天才可是从鬼门关爬出来的，离血盆大口只有两寸哟。  
晒得像煤球一样？晒黑是小事，多少人晒成了人干，几步一具白骨哟，白天暴晒晚上暴冷，冰火二重天哟。  
中毒？有毒的东西多了，本天才思维缜密行事谨慎，才只中了麻药之类的小毒，只是会像流川一样睡个不停而已哟。  
公主？唉，别提了，本天才就是这么人见人爱花见花开车见车爆胎，差点没法回来见兄弟们了哟。  
队友们乐个不停，陵南的管平说樱木你真行啊，居然能在流川在场的时候被妹子一见钟情，话音未落被樱木一头撞晕。  
樱木蹲在桌子边缘，郑重其事地说，你们这就不懂了吧，就算他流川在神奈川逛了一看台妹子们的春梦，在这里我才符合本地的审美，他们把我当成神仙下凡，你们知道他们叫他丑八怪吗！不许他靠近长老公主，不许他参加宴会，还弓枪指着他，要不是我一夜都陪着他，他早就被拖走当成妖魔鬼怪砍死了。  
海南的岸说，哇塞樱木你可真把持得住，妹子看到投怀送抱你都不要却跑去跟男人睡一夜还不得哭晕在厕所，话音没落也被樱木一头撞晕。  
此时的流川正在教练那里对口供，因为教练顶下了他开车的事。他向教练请教职篮时教练告诉他，春假活动前安西教练特地打来电话，提到流川想要去美国打职篮，请严格要求他。教练还说，悉尼队有位美籍学生，大概是全澳第一的高中生，也大概代表了美国的高水准，这个高手交给流川。  
话音未落就能感应流川喷薄的斗志和跃跃欲试。  
“我知道你一定会兴奋，但是做好心理准备，你会很累，你需要盯防对方的王牌，并主力得分，如果还想着打阵地和协防，就不可能打满全场。我会在适当的时候换下你休息，请竭力去发挥，切记赢球不是目的，这一场找好你在比赛中的契合度，还有需要努力的方向。你们只需要赢一场，最强的是墨尔本队，去打败他们。”

临行前一晚樱木到处翻找他的石头，而流川在不停地刷他的篮球鞋，室外球场的红土把他的AJ5染上了铁锈似的红色。临睡前流川给樱木做理疗，樱木瞥见他手指上的擦伤，像是用力挖过什么那样。他至今不知昏迷期间究竟发生过什么，他问流川，流川说已经忘了，一脸令人火大的漫不经心。  
樱木说我才不信你忘了，再敷衍了事信不信我还要对你做你当时做的事；流川说少来。满满的不屑惹得樱木抓住他的手腕，一个过肩把他撂翻在床，一手撑在了他的面前。  
流川一脸愕然，却毫无慌乱。这样的神色令樱木感到莫名，他想看到他六神无主的样子，如果像在篝火旁那样奋力抵抗更好，会令他有征服感；但流川看着他的样子令他突然不知所措，那目光冷冽如剑，一瞬击穿示人的铠甲，直探心里最柔软的地方。  
流川上下看了他两眼，拿开他的手起身。  
两人总算回到平日的境况，就像那些同生共死从未发生过那样；然则空气里危险的化学成分浓度愈高，樱木错觉流川的眼中竟有期待，那神色令他有所冲动，险些深渊般万劫不复。

直到坐上飞往悉尼的飞机樱木也没有找到那块石头，反正没有带在身上就不会被诅咒了吧。飞机穿云而起，他哼着歌看着蓝天，视线突然被小窗外的什么东西拍打，恍了个措手不及。  
这是什么玩意？樱木侧头仔细看，条状的，从机翼延伸过来的，像管子一样的……  
“妈呀！！”樱木魂飞魄散地踩着流川的腿从座位奔逃到过道里，“蛇蛇蛇！大蟒蛇！！”  
后来飞机紧急迫降，机场外勤人员从机翼下面拽出了一条三米多长的蟒。樱木感到诡异和不祥，他想起诅咒的石头和那句大凶，这使得他整个人都异常忐忑。此刻流川正在不停拍打腿上樱木留下的大脚印。  
上了飞机樱木没再靠窗坐，他说，这不会是凶兆吧？  
流川不以为然道，这大概是这里的常态，说完就睡。  
一路上队友们都在惊叹窗外陆地的红土和盐湖，心有余悸的樱木回想着高僧的话，血光之灾，南行大忌，他们正是一路向南，仿佛散乱的偶然珠子般穿在了一起，难道凶险都是注定的？  
他抱着头心说一定是想多了，随即拿起了百看不厌的旅行手册，这本书的知识在迷路时可真是帮了大忙，樱木对它感激涕零。最终飞机安全下降，靠坐回去时他的腰被硬的东西硌了一下，座椅上什么也没有，他摸了摸队服，毛骨悚然地摸到了石头的形状，在衣服的夹层里。  
他这才发现队服口袋破了个小洞，他从衣服夹层摸出了两个硬币和那块红色的石子。  
此刻的感觉就像是鬼上身。  
就在这时飞机咣当着陆，如果没有安全带，每个人都会从座位上震飞起来，满舱一片“Oh shit”。睡醒的流川瞥到樱木的脸色：“你怎么了白痴？”  
“什么？我怎么了？”  
“像生病。”  
樱木差点跳起来：“啊哈？胡说什么，本天才好得很，好得简直可以马上参加奥运会！”  
然则古怪的感觉挥之不去，等行李的时候，他问流川：“你相信诅咒吗？”  
他摊开手心，流川看到了那块石头。  
看着樱木一本正经的样子，流川问他：“你相信？”  
“如果许愿很灵的话，诅咒大概也是。”樱木说，“我可是很诚心地许愿的。”  
“那你也记得许了什么愿吧。”流川说，“我会活到去美国，所以你会没事的。”  
又是这一句，樱木皱眉：“你活到去美国跟诅咒什么关系？”  
他看着流川的眼睛，但流川一直盯着行李的转盘。  
他说，因为我们离的不远。  
樱木握着石头，心中的不安拨云见日般挥散不见。  
是啊，他们每天都形影不离，如果总是在一起，他会活到去美国，他也一定会的；倘若传说都是真的，那么只要在他身边，就没有什么好怕的。


	8. 情人

少年们来到悉尼终于有了进城的感觉，满目林立高楼和夺命飞车，总算不再抬脚踩鳄鱼低头撞袋鼠。大家暗喜酒店下面车水马龙不宜运动，终于不会被罚跑圈时，教练喝令，集体跑楼梯。一群人一趟轰轰隆隆跌跌撞撞跑下来，吓得房客们以为地震来了，提着裤子连滚带爬跑出来避难。  
遭到投诉的教练改令大家沿着去港口的路跑步。他们以为港口在很远的地方，当每个人皆可以轻松到达才发现，体力在不知不觉地变强。  
教练说这个港口叫做情人港，记住这个名字，这几天这里就是集合的地方。

集训在当地的大学体育馆进行，错过第二场比赛的樱木像是要把训练的份额补回来那样竭力，跑圈依然超出队尾两圈半，口号喊得窗框直震，他说我们到现在还没有赢过，本天才不赢誓不返校见人。收队他仍旧在练习投篮，直到闭馆，教练被无奈的管理员吼来拎走樱木。  
教练问他，你是跟我回酒店，还是我请你吃饭再帮你找个街头球场？樱木想都不想地回答，哪能就这样回去，本天才还有的是力气。  
教练推眼镜，这个越有天分的人越上进的年代太美好。樱木抬起头擦汗，纵然以天才自居，来到篮球部更能深深体会到，这世上总有很多人天资聪颖并且努力，在那些持之以恒的积累面前，根本轮不到拼天赋的机会。  
出租车上他隔着车窗看到了人行横道上慢跑而过的流川，玻璃阻挡了他大声喊他的冲动。教练看着他趴向车窗，他说樱木同学也是很多人暗中较劲的对象的。

这天晚上樱木的心情格外好，跟教练过了招，开了很久的小灶，还知道了不少东西，比如教练也是安西老爹的学生，比如安西老爷子很看好他这个天才。推门就见流川依然捧着篮球鞋仔细擦着染红的地方，就像对待价值连城的瓷器，小心翼翼，倾尽专注，被那般投入并且珍惜的目光看着，一定会很幸福吧。  
就在樱木看得出神的时候，流川抬头瞥了他一眼，那充满眼白满载不屑的余光要不要如此反差强烈，真是令他气不打一处来。这人真讨厌，有时满眼期盼似火，有时满眼冷漠如冰，令人想要抓起鞋子砸他的脸。  
“擦不掉就再买一双嘛，狐狸真是死脑筋。”樱木不懂这个对鞋比对队友好的世界，“擦擦擦，做梦都是擦鞋的声音。”  
流川停下了手里的动作，看着樱木在床上躺了个仰八叉的姿势，他问他：“你知道你说梦话吗？”  
樱木歪过头看到流川不善的目光，不由得一身冷汗。难道说了什么不该说的？但最近梦见的不是比赛就是逃生，并没有做什么羞耻的梦，身正不怕影子斜；况且说了什么又有啥，脚歪不怕鞋正。  
“本天才发表了什么高见？”樱木底气十足地问。  
流川面无表情地复述道：“‘下面的毛也是红的’。”  
樱木整个人从床上炸飞起来。  
两个人后来发生了激烈的搏斗，樱木满脸通红道本天才好端端不可能说这句话，流川问不好时就会说吗？樱木边砸枕头边咬定是流川污蔑他，却心虚地想一定是梦见在跟土著人解释红头发是天生的，一心二用的结果是战斗力不集中，待到屋里命案般的格斗声吓坏了左邻右舍，保安接到报警闻讯闯来，正看到流川拿着枕头在闷樱木的脑袋，高大的身材和冷酷的目光咄咄逼人，瘆得保安险些一警棍捅上去。

直到第二天观光樱木仍然觉得奇耻大辱，恨不得反击却像被捏住弱点一般，生怕流川再一脸嫌弃地看他。然则流川一如既往地走在集体的边缘，疏离依旧，并不跟谁靠近走在一起，令人松一口气又有点怅然若失。  
死狐狸，说着从未远离的时候像承诺，开嘲讽却毫不留情。樱木拍拍脑袋，格式化记忆。  
领队老师带他们去参观每个去悉尼的游客都会去看的歌剧院和大桥。樱木听说这个城市取得了七八年以后举办奥运会的资格，但是这里哪有东京热闹，难道东京申奥输给了这种地方？  
樱木看着这一片歪斜街道和稀疏人群，举世闻名的歌剧院近看无比袖珍，像极了被打碎的蛋壳胡乱插在海里。这里是这个国家最繁华的地方，外面的世界在想象中很神秘，有时走出去也不过如此，是不是美国也会如此，是不是梦想中的地方哪怕是龙潭虎穴，也总会像天堂。  
领队老师把相机塞给他：来来来樱木同学这可是世界著名景点，快拍一张你喜欢的景色吧！  
樱木举起沉重的大相机学着对焦，风景在小小的视窗中仿佛更遥远，他对向歌剧院，又对向铁架大桥，镜头一瞬划过流川的身姿。  
樱木从镜头里凝望，蔚蓝天海，流川端正站在视窗里，侧颜精致沉静，他的眼神依然高傲，但是执着，他望向远方的样子，让人错觉他的目光跨越赤道跨越大洋，直触彼岸那个他所向往的地方。  
看了这样的眼睛就会知道，梦想风雨无阻。  
不经意间，樱木摁下了快门。

队伍想要攀爬悉尼大桥时受到了阻拦，工作人员表示最近天气古怪偶尔会有晴空霹雳安全起见暂时禁止攀爬。这天没有演出，比起参观空剧院樱木更想回去练球，恰逢流川非常配合地开始犯困，他也很无聊。  
樱木搜罗出一个教唆的理由戳醒他：“去买鞋吧……”  
“好。”流川没等他问完就爽快答应，樱木连心理准备都没来及做。两人跟队友打了招呼就离队搭上去商业街的车，进店迎面新品展台上的一双金扣球鞋立刻吸引了樱木的注意。  
店员姐姐热情迎上来，巴拉巴拉说了一大段英语，红头发好特别啊，个头好高肌肉好棒啊，眼光真好啊，这是最新款12代taxi啊，专程为打赤脚也很舒服设计的啊……樱木并没能听懂多少，依然跟着店员姐姐一起鸡血，黑白鞋身好酷炫啊，金色鞋扣真耀眼啊。看了球鞋，又看着樱木的目光像是长在了它身上，流川开口说：“就要这双。”  
樱木顿时怔住了，居然有人比他选鞋还利索，店员指着里面偌大一个店：“才看到第一双就买吗？里面还有很多呢，进去看看吧。”  
“这双不好？”流川问。  
“这……这双很好。你的眼光真好！”店员朝着他微笑，他却毫无反应，扭头出门兑换旅行支票。纵然语言流畅，店员深深感到了交流之壁，还是红头发笑得一脸可爱的小男生更有趣一些。  
流川兑钱回来时樱木正被金发碧眼的姑娘们围绕着，比划着用计算器讨价还价，流川瞥了眼正在装盒的AJ12，他说我要两双。店长好心地问，要一样的吗？如果还想要12代的话，有一款黑色鞋扣白底黑帮的，是情侣款哟……流川眉宇一抽，他重复道，就要这款，两双。  
樱木被美女姐姐们调戏了好久才放人，门口的流川等了好久。  
“她们说看我太英俊给你打了折。还不快谢谢本天才！”樱木真是爱死了篮球鞋店，不是约会胜过约会的欢喜经历，每次回忆起来做梦都会笑醒。  
流川把一只盒子杵到他眼前。  
“……帮你拿？”  
“给你的。”  
樱木愕然。手捧篮球鞋，仿佛千斤重。

“干嘛给我？”樱木在回程的地铁上也一直疑惑着，如果他对鞋的价钱有概念会更加在意，而流川一直看着窗外，明明外面只是漆黑一片。  
他可以找到很多送樱木鞋子的理由，比如作为代金券的回礼，比如感谢荒原的救命之恩，又比如他只是想起他们第一次对战外校的比赛中，樱木在终场哨响之后竭力奔跑而跌倒，穿破的鞋子掉落在球场，足够令整个球馆鸦雀无声。那个场面，在他心头深深划下了一道伤。  
听说他在全国大赛之前也穿坏了另一双鞋，人人惊叹樱木短短几个月的成长宛如奇迹，然则铁柱磨针的付出才有资格换得这判若两人的蜕变，究竟是种怎样的热情和喜爱，能令一个人如此全力以赴。  
曾经流川以为没人能够理解他对篮球的痴狂，越是投入越是形单影只，直到遇上了这样的一个人。  
“你穿鞋废。”流川淡淡答道。  
“哈？本天才哪里穿鞋废！谁像你一样沾点土就擦擦擦个不停，女生对脸都没这么爱惜。”  
“你还赤脚。”  
“赤脚怎么了？有人规定不许赤脚了吗，店里的姐姐不是说这鞋就是为赤脚设计的吗？”  
“白痴。”  
他们拌着嘴靠近车门准备下车，就见歌剧院一站从眼前飞驰而过，瞬间被远远甩在后面。  
两人目瞪口呆。  
这时列车广播响起：“乘客们请注意，列车没能停下，请各位在下一站自行换乘，给您带来的不便深表歉……”  
“这也行？！”樱木恨不得当场喋血。

故障的车呼啸着驶过驿站又一站，仿佛永远也不会停止，车厢开始骚动，有人听到了因故障无法减速的风声，有些人开始担心会不会驶到尽头车毁人亡。  
樱木胸有成竹道幸好我知道你会活到去美国，所以这车一定不会撞毁。说着他陡然想起诅咒的石头，依然脊梁骨寒气直冒。流川嫌弃道为什么我也要跟着倒霉，樱木心想难不成真像部落的大叔所说他俩命运相连，嘴里却说，什么叫跟着倒霉，明明是你身上妖气太重，把厄运全都招引来了，我才是中枪的，不信咱们看，今后一定是你比我更倒霉。  
最终列车一直把全车人拉到海边的终点站才停下来，大家吃了炸药一样满腔愤慨冲去投诉索赔，而樱木和流川马上跑到站台对面去坐回去的车，他们已经不可能趁教练发火之前归队了，再被禁赛可不是闹着玩的。  
流川很快在回程中睡去，天边烧起了夕阳，樱木怀抱着篮球鞋，心里暖洋洋的。  
言谢永远难于开口，总有一瞬瞬的温暖和悸动让人贪恋，太渴求，然则明明好像只有一步之遥却还是无尽遥远。这只狐狸总是理所当然地独断独行，擅自让人习惯他不易察觉的好意，却每当刚刚靠近一步，又立刻若即若离。  
樱木讨厌猜测和揣度，他喜欢直白喜欢确凿。  
他想，你总不是为了挖苦我才送我东西吧，是不是也应该跟本天才说些什么，或者解释一下？

他们下车时天已经黑了，想必教练的脸也已经比锅底还黑了。两人并不认识回酒店的路，也不记得酒店的名字，他们所唯一知道的回去的方法，就是从情人港跑回去。  
幸好情人港是个人人皆知极其好找的地方，尽管两人每次问路人去情人港该怎么走，都会被人用异样的目光上下左右打量两遍。  
樱木心中奔腾着一万头神兽喊着看什么看，又不是只有情人才能去情人港。匆匆途中樱木瞥见路旁一个小小的消防箱，意外发现红箱中并非消防栓，而是一束玫瑰花。  
好奇令他停下脚步，他凑上前，仔细辨认红匣子外玻璃纸上的外文字母。  
“in case of sudden love”  
他正在脑子里检索认识的英文单词，独自走出一段距离的流川折了回来，显然刚刚才发现樱木中途消失了。  
“你在干什么？”  
流川问着，看了眼消防箱，随即以迅雷不及掩耳的果断一手捅破玻璃纸，抓出里面的玫瑰花丢在樱木胸口。  
樱木目瞪口呆，尤其当他正在领悟为何要把玫瑰花用如此应急的方式挂在路边的时候。  
“想要就拿出来别磨蹭，快走白痴。”流川头也不回大步流星走人，路旁的年轻人一阵口哨鼓掌的起哄，仍在石化状态樱木依稀听懂他们在说，又有人收到花了呀！  
樱木心中第一反应是，我了个去本天才帅得这么惊世骇俗人生中收到的第一朵玫瑰花居然来自流川，来自这个初次见面就打起来天天互看生厌的流川！  
“谁想要谁想要啊你这个死狐狸！！”樱木气急败坏几步跟了上去，流川一句“谁让你站着不走”更是火上浇油。  
比起送花人是他，樱木更不能忍的是送花的态度，俨然一副大人看到小孩趴在橱窗上看玩具不肯走就不耐烦地进店买下的架势。送花明明是很甜蜜很浪漫的事，这算什么，算什么啊，能重来吗，人生能读档重来吗，赔本天才翘首期盼的第一朵玫瑰的经历好嘛！  
樱木的脑子恨不得把花丢在地上狠狠踩几下，手脚却舍不得，消防箱上面的字无论如何都无法不去在意。正在攻略英语的流川不可能看不懂这句话吧，如果，如果没理解错的话，这花是用于……突如其来的爱情……的吧？  
再迟钝的人也该意识得到，就算理疗是医生拜托的，阻止他撞头是随手的，拥抱他是为了自保的，背他回去是义务的，送双鞋子是顺便的，但是玫瑰花，这种明显代表着什么的东西，可不是随随便便能送人的。  
樱木生在愚人节，他可清晰记得洋平调侃时说，趁着愚人节或者什么借口所开出的告白和示爱的玩笑，往往都是说不出口的真话。  
他捻着没有花刺的枝茎，摸着下巴望着流川低头疾行的背影，心中的猜测愈加得到印证，令他不由得咧出得意的笑。

就在这时，一声巨响，一道亮光在夜空绽开了漫天的璀璨，顷刻烟花烂漫。白昼般的亮光映着樱木的一脸诧异，他只知道情人港大约是个约会胜地，他并不知路边会有玫瑰周末会有焰火，提醒着有花堪折，诉说着身边就是有缘人。茫茫人海相遇不易，人们相识，相知，伤害，相爱，最惋惜不过一瞬矜持而红颜错失，那些故事中的缠绵和相思，那些传说里的刻骨铭心，都只会因为身边有爱，才变得有意义。  
满眼绚烂刺激着释放欣快的神经中枢，甜情蜜意中的恋人悉数热吻，整个情人港满溢着让人想要溺死在其间的悸动。樱木加速向着情人港赶去，跟一对对秀恩爱的情侣擦肩，先行一步赶到每天球队集合之处的流川正在静静凝望着烟火绽放，沉静的侧颜褪去凌厉，被光彩勾勒出难得一见的温润。  
樱木并肩站在他身边：“嘿，没想到今晚还有焰火看。”  
“嗯。”  
夜空斑斓如梦，棕榈树下，海风之间，流光溢彩，花海漫天，两个人只是站在一起就会温暖，只是靠近一步，指尖都会颤动着拥抱的冲动。樱木嘴角微微挑起，将一眼秀色尽收眼底，他开口道：“狐狸，你在想什么？把你正在想的说出来吧。”  
胸口是剧烈的悸动，心中的声音恨不得脱口而出：虽然你总是找些这样那样的理由做的不那么刻意，但是谁让本天才聪明敏锐，太受欢迎又善解人意，现在给你一个千载难逢的好机会，天时，地利，想要跟本天才告白的话，就快抓住时机吧。  
烟花下的流川光彩照人，他望着夜空，郑重其事地说：  
“明天天气应该很好，回去洗衣服。”


	9. 鏖战

樱木宛若遭雷劈。  
手里的花掉在了地上。刺激跟打击期待无关，纯粹是，被雷的。  
他一脚踹上流川的屁股，如果此时是站在港口的边缘，他一定会把流川踹下海去，把他的脑袋死死摁进水里。  
怎么会有这么不解风情的人！就算没有告白的意思，正常人难道不该说些夜色很好之类的东西吗？为什么会有人在花前月下漫天焰火中夜观星象判断明天适不适合晾衣服啊！  
樱木正在五雷轰顶，流川一脚踹了回来，两人在爱意浓浓的情人港展开激烈肉搏。  
“死狐狸！”樱木痛心疾首，“你这个神经病，洗什么衣服啊，神经病啊！”  
“你才神经病，反反复复的，刚才还好好的……”  
“噢你还敢说我反反复复，是谁忽冷忽热的，没诚意不要瞎暗示好嘛，没事不要随手打坏公共设施好嘛……”  
“什么？”  
“玫瑰啊！又不是你的你干嘛打碎玻璃纸拿出来，你有那么急需吗？”  
“上面不是写着Please break the glass吗？”  
“什么？in case前面还有一句？”  
“……什么in case？”  
两人突然停手愣住原地，互相看着对方一脸迷茫和无辜。  
“in case什么？”流川问，满脸写着他没看到这句话。  
樱木抱着头蹲在了地上。

流川整个人都茫然了。  
方才的樱木一脸迷人的微笑，开朗，自信，幸福，满足；眨眼之间翻脸暴跳如雷，随即又像是被霜打了似的，整个脑袋都耷拉着。  
流川没有太多跟人打交道的经验，也很少在意过别人的想法，他喜欢的，讨厌的，只要顺着自己的爱憎去做就好了，就像他对待篮球那样，他用生命去爱着篮球，从不期盼篮球去回报他什么。  
摸着脸上的伤，他想明明樱木才是反反复复的那个，第一次见面二话不说就打人，时常冷不丁地跟他作对，现在又怎么惹着他了。  
此时的樱木像是泄了气的皮球一般走在回酒店的路上，任随流川走在后面。  
他用如此惨痛的领悟深刻认识到，对流川有所期待真是个蠢到极点的行为，漫天花火绚烂比不过他干净清爽的衣服，真特么实际，早说这种人的世界就是黑白的，看什么都索然无味，绝对是黑白的。  
切，木头疙瘩一个，不管怎样，别想让本天才先告白。樱木想着，想着，他想，等等我为什么要跟他告白？  
他停住脚回头，一眼撞上一直不声不响跟在他身后的流川的眼神，两人愕然对视。  
手里抱着一模一样的鞋盒，他突然觉得，这样也没什么不好，不累，不刻意，安心，踏实，在一起变成习惯；告白承诺誓言这样的东西想要多少有多少，反正遍处都是，早就廉价得无谓真假。  
“你到底怎么了？”流川看着樱木眼中还魂的迹象，他完全不知道樱木态度几个骤变，究竟经历了怎样的心情。  
樱木说，什么怎么了，本天才好得很，好得可以洗几大桶衣服。  
流川瞥着昂首大步的樱木，心说你好意思说别人忽冷忽热。

两人大气不敢出地站在教练面前整整半个小时，教练终于开口道，先回去休息准备明天的比赛，你们两个再敢私奔，立刻遣送，绝不食言。  
“谁私奔啊！”樱木脱口喝道。  
得知没被禁赛，流川转头就走，留樱木一个人继续在教练面前炸毛：“小三教练，注意点你的用词好嘛，你看不出我很讨厌他吗？”  
教练扶了扶眼镜，年少轻狂时皆会结识亦敌亦友的人，互相嫌弃却又相惜，然则当两个人并未走上针锋相对的立场，这样的关系无非两种结局，同仇敌忾却互看生厌，江湖再见却深刻铭记。  
他对樱木说：“讨不讨厌其实很容易判断，有句问情侣的话其实很有用，永远不见他还是跟他结婚，如果只能选一个的话。”  
永远不见，真是个不堪设想的可能性。  
看着樱木愣在面前，教练起身，离开时拍了拍他臂下的鞋盒：“樱木同学，买这么好的新鞋记得好好穿袜子，爱惜点。”

结果樱木还是赤脚新鞋踏上了第二天的赛场。  
传说中的第一高中生是个穿着8号队服的黑人，名字……流川瞥了一眼，如果当真驾驭不了这个人，再去记他的名字吧。  
这天的看台爆满异常，明明只是不痛不痒的交换活动，想必都是来看全国第一高中生的，然则樱木的耳朵从嘈杂看台捕捉到了自己的名字，抬头一看，部落的公主赫然站在一群土著人之间对着他摇旗呐喊。  
“神啊……”樱木哭笑不得直挠头，受欢迎真是没办法。队友们的紧张气氛全都被冲淡了，他们笑道樱木果然很符合这个国家的审美。嬉闹之间流川站在了小黑8号的近前， 8号一身主场之威，微笑的招呼尚且礼貌，语言却满载挑衅：“输了别哭鼻子，sour puss.”  
开场20秒，流川利用中锋一个挡拆，空篮暴扣，神奈川率先得分。  
全场滞静，随后哗然，虽然彻底的客场没有喝彩。流川从8号身边擦肩之际两手一摊，目光不可一世。  
看台一片嘘声。8号眼中亮起凶光，他说，找死。

樱木以为，他们经过了这些天的集训，互相熟悉了球风，练习了阵地和配合，这回又有着流川首发，一定不会像首站一样吃力了。  
然则屠杀一样的攻势令他赫然想到山王一战下半场，短短数分钟几十分的拉锯。这里是这个国家最大的城市，这支球队是最繁华一州的精英，这些对手或许还会站在未来奥运的主场阵容。外面的世界总会广阔得如同深不可测的宇宙，每个人皆以为围绕自己的就是整个世界，殊不知在那数不尽的光年里，脚下的整个行星都淹没在肉眼不见的无足重轻里。  
跻身篮下举头皆是手肘和黑影，而他所认为的能够利刃般挑开巨人防线的流川，被传说全国第一的小黑盯死得一身狼狈。NBA放眼皆是深色人种，直白狰狞揭示着人种差异，体力，臂力，弹跳力，爆发力，坐拥多少人追求一世的与生俱来。  
神奈川咋舌目睹县选拔中屡屡令他们吃尽苦头的流川束手无策，火力全开的8号气势如山倒，流川速度和高度被封锁，带球被抢断跳投被盖帽，王牌受挫对于年轻队伍的士气的打击显著，第一段进行过半，神奈川得分停滞不前。  
8号贴近流川耳边说，你很久没摸到球了，再不得分没人敢传球给你，可是想从我手里得分，得重新投胎再修上几辈子。  
流川心中怒火蹿腾，他问，你是在美国混不下去才来这里的吗？  
8号的嘴角挑起危险的线条，他对着流川比中指。一片助威和嘘声中，他对流川说，听说你们是来刷经验升级的，但你会后悔来过这里，你会死于对差距和无能的恐惧。美国？死在这里还有胆量提美国？  
言语之间哨声响起，樱木在篮下被人一肘撞破了太阳穴。

看台上的土著人比神奈川还慌乱，好在他们的创世神似乎并没有什么大碍。迅速止血包扎了的樱木催促着教练换他上场，但是教练面无表情地说这段快结束了等下段。樱木在休息区坐如针毡，一手摁着侧脸上的纱布，迫不及待地站起身观战。  
这才刚刚第一段比赛，区区几分钟，神奈川的队员各个上气不接下气，仿佛历经激烈运动即将精疲力竭，比分牌上的分差无比刺眼。  
樱木盯着被誉为全国第一的8号，那样骇人的速度和弹跳，体格和肤色在流川面前宛若另一个物种。除了开场第一球，流川并没有抢攻，没有强行一对一王牌对决，没有只顾追分去抢夺好的位置要球，没有意气用事没有个人主义，却并没能为分数的拉锯贡献出什么。  
倘若流川这样的状态下队伍都无法得分，难道神奈川只能这样输掉？  
才不！   
“小三教练，我们怎么才能赢？”樱木握紧拳头，他不要输，坚决不要。  
教练并不回答，教练只是说，觉得会输就做好心理准备。  
樱木心中怒火蹿腾，如果不是因为对教练身上威严的气场有所敬畏，他恨不得一头槌上教练的脑袋。  
“你第一场就让我们输，现在也不做指导，你为什么非要我为输球准备，是不是必须输过球才能让我们赢？”  
就在樱木激烈反驳之间，流川势在必得的灌篮被硬生生拦截，身体失去平衡跌倒在篮下。  
教练说，樱木同学，我并没有让你们输，胜利永远都是要争取的，没有任何理由能让人去输；输球并不会让你赢球，输球只是在你变强的过程中，无法避免而已。  
他们对输赢的忐忑都源于毫无把握，因为他们看到差距，看到困难。  
樱木看着流川从场上爬起，有多久没有看到他这么狼狈的样子了？曾经谁都以为流川是不会在球场上难堪的，即使初学时的樱木对流川那般满腔敌意也曾想过，总有一天要打得和流川一样好；倘若连这般炉火纯青的球技都会一败涂地，外面的世界征途究竟有多险恶？  
“是不是打赢总会这么难，还是只有刚开始时会这样。”  
听着樱木这样的问话，教练淡淡地说，没有什么是容易的，害怕的话退出还来得及。  
“有什么好怕的，”樱木不等教练尾音落定，“如果这是连狐狸都难以克服的困难的话，只要由本天才来跨越就好了，本天才可是以篮球的救世主的身份踏上球场的。”  
教练眼前的樱木面无惧色，目中的坚定分明明亮如初，怕是无论有多难，他都绝不会退缩。在这个跑动着被冠名全国第一的赛场上，无论神奈川还是对手，满眼皆是强者的精神统治，只要有强者撑场就不会害怕，倘若强者都无计可施便了无希望。然则终有这样的灵魂，绝不依从所谓王牌力量的庇护，倘若天塌依然要亲手擎起，在窒息的压力之下将可能性牢牢抓在自己手里。他眼中的无所畏惧，令人相信即使是在真正的战场上，即使满目断瓦残垣尸横遍野，他也会勇往直前。

第二段比赛，神奈川逐渐拉开了阵势，樱木的篮板为球队源源不断输送着可能性，投手开始学会战线外扩，减少中场的压力，控球开始频频阵地挡拆，不再轻易里突。神奈川艰难但愈加流利地得分，步履维艰的少年们，披荆斩棘地成熟。  
然则流川的呼吸愈加急促，不做单刀，必须承受更大范围跑动和更高的精神集中，他的消耗更大，努力更多，他已经日日早起摸黑地锻炼体力，却依然应对得吃力。  
8号贴防着带球的流川，仿佛游刃有余般，他看着流川脸上荒原烈日所致的晒伤，用满溢嘲讽的口吻说，怂货，还是打算传给队友，不敢跟我正面较量吗？  
流川目光如刀，让人相信他即将拼杀个宁为玉碎不为瓦全，却转手把球拨给外线投手。  
8号毫不理会神奈川再添3分，他对流川说，你知道为什么美国职篮看不到几个黄种人吗？你这种站在太阳底下就会受伤的杂鱼，一辈子呆在水里看我们飞翔吧。  
这一段的比赛终有对峙之感，不复一边倒的欺凌，教练适时换下了浮现苍白之色的流川，嘱咐樱木代为盯防。樱木只知天降大任狂喜异常，亲临其境去体会那令人战栗的速度和球技才心中震颤，流川一直都在跟这样的怪物对抗吗？  
流川瘫坐在休息区，许久未能平复喘息，胸腔的难受像是插着火钳。  
身边的教练是安西教练的学生，想必也是在外面的世界打拼而来的，如果这个不入流的国家篮球都如此难以对付，美国的梦想是否仍旧遥不可及。  
“教练，人种差异真的就像鱼和鸟吗？”  
教练看了他一眼，他的目光不是沮丧，不是自我怀疑，他只想得到否定的回答，他一点都没有放弃，那样的光芒，是一个拥有极端自尊和执念的人对胜利的无穷企盼。  
“你知道本来世上所有生物都是在海里的吗？”教练问，“随波逐流的话，鱼永远都活在水里，但总有一些鱼一定要跳出水面，来到陆地上，大多数死了，寥寥活下来的开辟了新的路，就这样进化着，最后在陆地称霸。”  
有那么一瞬，冰冷镜片之后的目光柔了下来，教练望着这些少年努力的姿态，仿佛看到了当年的自己。  
教练说：“大多数人会随波逐流，因为安稳幸福满足，也总有人走上艰难危险的路，我想，你比我更清楚为什么。”  
流川想到美国，想到巨石上的红心，总有人不畏艰险去寻找心，他们的心在他们梦的所在之处，哪怕他们生在没有战争和变革的安逸一代，周围挤满沦丧心灵的人，一个个为了物质趋之若鹜。  
这一行让他从身体直至灵魂去体会世界有多大梦想有多远，然则梦想不正是坚持着就会快乐的东西吗。生活在一汪静水绝不是他的归属，总有人是为乘风破浪而生的。  
是要随波逐流，还是冒着摔死枯竭的危险上岸，他永远答得不假思索。


	10. 合奏

中场休息，樱木咕嘟灌了大半瓶水，闭眼回放脑海。  
流川被换下不过几分钟，所谓最强的8号小黑疯狂得分，先前相对的风平浪静，流川的战绩平平，建立在他倾尽心血贴防王牌的努力之上。  
但是总有哪里不够，不爽，不甘心。纵然吃力，流川一人就能对抗，算什么全国第一；当年的沢北荣治面对赤木流川和自己的三重人墙堵防依旧能够得分，那才够得上全国第一。  
反正无论是谁，迟早都会被本天才超越。  
瞥去一眼，恰好撞上流川瞥来的目光，收获了一句“白痴”。  
“啊？你在说谁？你这个才上半场就体力不足被换下去的死狐狸！”  
流川没有应声，樱木也并不想继续挖苦他没得几分，亲自对峙便知盯防王牌不易。然则这并不是所遇的最强大的对手，他们只是没有赤木三井宫城，他们只是头次亲手擎天，上半场的艰难只是无法避免的砺炼。  
“嘿，狐狸，我觉得，他们没有山王强。”  
“我知道。”  
“那正好，更强的都打败了，又有什么好怕的。”  
“谁怕了。”  
看着毫无惧色的两个人，曾经开场被主场和明星之威镇住的队友们眼中悉数恢复着光彩，一年级的少年们，在没有前辈支持的困境里，逐渐站稳，坚定，摸索着自己的位置，还有向上攀爬的路。每个人不同程度的进化在教练眼中是最好的风景，教练一职，正因有着值得教导的选手而有意义。

下半场的8号依然口舌猖狂，他对带球进攻的流川说，竟然还能回到场上，真耐操。  
然则迅疾无伦的抢断不再奏效，流川不再被他牢牢逼上边线，上半场除了蓄力，他已经学会了8号缠臂的带球。余光中赤红的色彩如此夺目，流川突然加速带球里突，8号贴防却撞上了一堵墙，那正是拉出空挡的樱木。  
无论樱木是前来要球还是有意协防，存在感皆是可怕的心理压力；而樱木擅离盯防只有一个原因，他知道能够拿下这一球，无论由自己，还是由流川。  
教练曾说每当流川持球人人都在等他得分，樱木当时辩驳说，我从没有等着他得分，得分的话我自己就可以，只是他拿到球以后并不需要帮助。而教练告诉他，确实你的得分加上他的得分，就可以得更多分；但篮球的默契并非只存在于需要帮助的时候，一加一，并不是只能等于二。  
比如，打败一个孤军奋战无法打倒的对手。  
也许两个人一起就可以得到更多的分；当两个人相互信任，那不再是简单的分数相加，相乘，而是无尽的可能性。

樱木跟在流川后面气急败坏道死狐狸居然利用本天才当挡板，流川置若罔闻。   
第三段的比赛终究使得8号留意樱木协防而不那么游刃有余，流川持续着高消耗的跑动放眼全场，进攻，传球，投篮得分。然则就算终能这般对扛全国第一，他并不开心，就像非要找仙道单挑不可，就像非要做全国第一不可，有一道关卡他无论如何想要越过，他绝不要比任何人弱。  
当他再次持球对峙，8号说，继续传啊，等红毛帮忙啊，怂货。  
教练的话在脑海挥之不去，随波逐流，永远都会活在水里。  
心中有个声音无比坚定：我一定要跳出水面！  
那一刻的流川目光坚决如铁，面对体格力量完胜的对手急停起跳，在高高跃起的黑影之下做了一个长时间的滞空。哨声响起，失去平衡的流川跌倒，而球在空中划过了一道美丽的弧线，稳稳空心入篮，在如此激烈的比赛当中，唯有这一刻，仿佛时间都为之静止。  
得分有效，加罚一球。  
连休息区那个从来不动如山的教练都振拳。  
流川气喘吁吁，面向8号，他用手指了指背后的得分板，毫不遮掩满目尖刺。谁不年少轻狂，谁没当过不省油的灯。  
樱木看着仿佛更加进化了的流川，迫不及待地想要加倍努力。  
这一战他不再如首战四面楚歌般跻身，成熟着的队友们在外扩，严守，竭力为他分担篮下的压力；而他至今尚未体会，控制着中场篮板的自己，牢握篮下一切取胜的可能性，信任令他随机应变，胆量令他无所畏惧，涉足篮球太晚的他，分秒钟皆在进化。  
看了那样的红色就知道，即使天塌，也不是孤身一人去擎天，只要有他在身边。流川撑着流失殆尽的体力，运球途中陡然竭力将球向着篮板抛去，一道红色闪电，樱木凌空灌篮，仿佛将篮板轰爆一般，整个球馆都在震动中摇晃。  
就算整个世界的人都习惯等着流川得分，都习惯不去主动跑位等待机会，但是樱木不会，他从来都站在抓住机会的最前端。所以他们从未练习配合阵地从未互看对眼，他也知道，樱木一定会拿到这一球。  
这是最好的相遇，是两个人能带给彼此更广阔的世界，激发彼此更大的潜能，让自己看到更好的彼方，让彼此看到更好的自己。

这场比赛，神奈川最终还是输了，以个位数的分差。球队中最强的流川和樱木都没有打满全场，比赛结束的时候，两人都在休息区里。  
只差一点点，一年级的孩子们满眼不甘，有人流了眼泪。  
樱木张开双臂仰面躺倒，倒地的轰隆声惹得全场瞩目。  
他说真可惜，我觉得我们能赢，如果让我打到最后一定能赢。  
互相行礼之后的8号特地来到神奈川的休息区，他问流川：“Sour puss，你真的要去美国吗，我可一点也不想再遇到你。”  
流川一言不发，看着他的球服，记下了他的名字。8号满腔热血和惺惺相惜没换到半句答复，尴尬令他怏怏耸了耸肩：“算了，赢球容易，尽兴不易，且行且珍惜。”  
流川眉间一抖：“没想到你是个文青。”  
樱木看着8号离开的背影，他问教练下一个对手就没有全国第一了吧，教练说没有，但是个更强的队；樱木又问，那美国的队都是什么样的，教练说，比5个8号再强一些。  
那种征途真是令人战栗，不知是来自恐怖还是来自兴奋，樱木看了眼流川，撞上了同样的目光。  
他们期待打败拥有全国第一队员的对手，结果惜败。所谓惊喜往往不会发生，所以才叫惊喜。游戏中层出的关主总会比玩家更强，生活对每个人的赠予总是离预期差那么一点，所以才会让人继续追逐，让人永远行走在无限逼近内心渴望的路上。  
那天比赛过后赛场人去台空，教练对大家说，你们比他们强，因为为了保证你们每个人都上场，你们从来都不是最佳阵容。你们是一支优秀的队伍，也是全县的未来，成为神奈川的支柱吧。

少年们输了球终究不甘，他们在游轮上也句句不离惜败比赛，趴在甲板的护栏像是五线谱上的一排音符。他们说我们其实相当于整个大洲的水平，全国第一不都被流川给抗下了。不甘风头的樱木戏弄道，那快让流川唱个歌！流川拒绝道凭什么，这群孩子平时哪敢跟流川开玩笑，这会儿赶紧抓住机会起哄唱歌唱歌全国第一唱歌！流川恼火道不要坚决不要。樱木趁火打劫说，为什么不唱，你是不是唱歌很难听？一定很难听！  
此时的教练正在翻看刚刚洗出的照片，他对领队老师说，你的照相技术越来越好了，取景和抓拍都挺用心，比如这张，一看就是摁快门时充满热爱。领队老师望着那张流川凝望远方的照片，嘴角抽着说，谢谢，虽然这张不是我照的。教练扶了扶眼镜。  
待到靠岸，夕阳下的港口满眼粉红，樱木抬头望了一眼情人港，洗衣服三个字像重磅炮弹炸碎了艳色，他说什么情人港，一点也不浪漫。  
教练说本来就不浪漫，情人港是以人名命名的，只是这个人恰好姓情人而已。  
樱木不懂这个世界。什么人会以情人为姓？情人花道？骚到没朋友，幸好自家老爹不姓情人，反正再费解也不敌洗衣服的不可理喻。

这是非常疲惫的一天，睡前流川给樱木按摩的力度明显很轻。樱木太阳穴上的纱布被揭去了，伤口已经结痂，纵然愈合神速，还是会疼的吧。不经意间流川向着他的伤口伸出手，冷不丁樱木突然扭头，流川烫了手一样迅速缩回。  
“Supplies!”樱木向流川举着一支[哔——]凝胶。这是船上的姐姐随意向樱木推销时，他先后动用字典手势肢体语言，使出浑身解数终于勉强沟通而买来的，治晒伤的好东西。他得意洋洋地等着流川满脸惊愕和藏不住的感激，但是流川一眼不明所以的茫然。  
“……喂，你这狐狸怎么这样，你以为只有你会英语吗，你一点都不感动或者觉得supplies吗？”  
“是surprise.”流川面无表情。  
樱木蔫了。  
这只狐狸没救了，这种时候纠正发音的人，脑袋已经坏得救不回来了，打死也救不回来了。  
他翻身一个巨蟹钳杀把流川骑在身下，他暴跳如雷。  
“不就是会发卷舌音嘛！会发卷舌音了不起嘛！你懂不懂礼貌，懂不懂领情？噢，正好，本天才可是很懂得领情的，我现在就回报你在荒原做的事，以牙还牙地报复给你！”  
流川脸上快速经历了愕然无辜茫然黑线和鄙夷，他把双手枕在脑后，问：“怎么报复？”  
这种漫不经心毫不慌乱任凭樱木骑在身上还一脸不屑的态度惹得樱木倍加火大，这种姿势之下本该有一万种向彼此靠近的可能性，哪怕一个眼神的挑逗或暗示，结果只有一张臭脸。尤其这种情况曾经发生过一次，这次他没有看错，流川眼中确有期待，那种“看你能做出什么来”的好奇。  
这是……啥意思？难道他在荒原并不是往本天才嘴里灌了……？认为本天才做不到吗，还是他无所谓吗，还是本天才被看扁了，还是他其实在等本天才……  
突然警铃大振。

全体房客站在室外的瑟瑟夜风里冻了好一阵子，不时有比基尼姐姐摸着樱木的脑袋惊呼红红的噢好可爱。后来酒店人员总算满脸歉意告知火警只是印度旅客摊糊饼所致，大家可以回屋了。  
樱木在想也许荒原发生的事情并不是想象的那样，也许他其实并没有搞明白他被喂了什么，但是他怎么好意思坦白自己大概搞错了。而疲乏和冷冻之后流川根本没有继续闹腾的心情，回屋就扑进了床铺，正如教练所说，这场比赛他真的累极了。  
“嘿，我来为你按摩一次吧，”樱木说，“看看你，明明是只狐狸，却累得像条狗。”  
“不要。”流川立刻拒绝，他认为一定会像恐怖袭击。但樱木不容拒绝地坐上流川的床边，全力下手，流川一声吃痛，他说白痴很疼啊。  
樱木顿感报复的爽快：“原来你也知道疼啊，你知道每次你按的时候我就是这么疼吗！”  
他开始施展自创的碾压大法，流川再没出声，这令樱木确认自己不愧是天才，头次动手就掌握得恰如其分。他累得满头大汗筋疲力尽，按摩终了连走动的力气都没剩下，一头躺在了流川身边动弹不得。  
流川扭过一张刚刚受了刑的脸：“回你的床去睡。”  
“歇会儿歇会儿，”樱木毫不客气地大大咧咧躺着，“不道谢就算了，什么态度。好累啊，你每次给我按摩也是这么累吗？”  
“废话。”流川翻过身去，给樱木腾出躺下的空间。  
闭上眼去，白天的比赛历历在目，外面的世界再辽远，不及两个人同行的未来。  
手心攥着那管涂抹晒伤的凝胶，流川说，谢了。  
樱木回忆着酣畅淋漓的凌空灌篮，分明白天输了球，分明应该是垂头热泪的时候，心情却好得就像走在路上偶遇他。  
“你现在倒想起来谢了，来不及了。想补救的话，把白天欠的歌唱了吧。”  
“谁欠了。”  
“你五音不全吧？你一定是音痴！”  
“你才音痴。”  
“本天才才不是音痴，你敢唱本天才就证明给你看。”  
流川感到应对这种挑拨比对抗全国第一更难，他想装睡，樱木却还踢他。  
“你难道在不好意思吗，那这样吧。”樱木抬手啪地把床头灯关掉了，屋里顿时一片漆黑，看不到表情就不会再难为情吧。  
“喂，我还……”  
“别再看英语了，你的脸都要长成英语课本了，快唱歌。”

窗口的月光宛若流银，彼此看不清对方的脸，但是贴着肩膀，并着脚丫，清晰感触着体温。  
流川拗不过他，也知道躲不过他，他清了嗓子，声音很轻，像是娓娓道来。  
樱木的第一反应，原来流川真的会唱歌。  
他唱的是去年年末红白歌会的压轴曲，据说这是一首唱离别的歌，他是随便选了这么家喻户晓的一首，还是临行美国才会唱起这首歌？   
樱木经常哼哼这个旋律，头一次认真去听它的歌词。流川认真地唱着，他的嗓音像是晴天的草绿，像是清澈的河川，像是温润的暖光。  
Sometimes our tears blinded the love,  
We lost our dreams along the way,  
But I never thought you'd treat your soul to the fates,  
Never thought you'd leave me alone…  
纯净的声音向着梦田流淌，就像合着这首歌，伸手就能触及天堂。樱木情不自禁跟着唱起来，清朗的音量立刻占领了主导，听着流川的声音弱了，樱木踢了踢他：“喂，一起唱嘛。”  
说着，他自顾自地用熟悉的语言唱着：  
我愿与你同行，无论去往何方，  
如今所留下的，是逝去的时光，  
长夜漫漫，梦见与你一同走过的路，  
仰望异国的天空，与孤独紧紧相拥。  
意外地合拍，两道不同的声线，两种语言交汇，合拍得就像那些年一同经历过的，永远不老的青春。  
樱木想，就算流川先一步去美国，本天才也迟早会杀过去称霸的，就算唱着这样的歌也不需要说再见，因为一定会重逢的。


	11. 占卜

球队出发前樱木给彩子打了个电话，忘记了时差，电话那头被吵醒的彩子怒吼得恨不得顺着电话线爬过来铁扇他。  
流川抓过几乎被吓哭的樱木手里的电话，他的回答除了“又输了”之外，全都是嗯，嗯，嗯，嗯……  
樱木的好奇心无法容忍这种信息量，他去夺电话，流川一边嗯一边和樱木激烈肉搏。  
“我已经听见你们在打架了，你们就不能好好相处吗？”话筒喊道。  
樱木对着话筒吼：“谁能跟这种人能好好相处啊！你知道吗，这人唱着歌都会睡着啊！”  
“啥啥啥流川唱歌了？”电话那边的彩子顿时精神了，看来下次篮球部活动有好节目了。流川慌忙去抢话筒，这回换成樱木一边护着电话格斗一边聊得兴致高涨，什么虽败犹荣了，什么他不唱我就不让他睡了，什么看烟火还想洗衣服了，详详细细讲着来龙去脉，流川急着抢电话堵嘴，他决定如果樱木再爆料他就把梦话说出来。  
“你说还有比这种人更差劲的吗，你说有谁说话比他更让人窝火吗！”樱木痛心疾首。彩子短时间得到了巨大的信息量，包括港口，包括睡前，她问，你想听更窝火的话吗，你真的想听吗，那快竖起耳朵。  
彩子说，十年修得同船渡，百年修得共枕眠。  
樱木手里的电话掉了。

坐在开往墨尔本的大巴上樱木心想难怪流川对彩子服帖，惹谁都不能惹她。  
流川上车就睡着了，一头撞在车窗玻璃上醒了，又睡着了。樱木倚在座椅上，回想着早晨醒来发现自己正挤睡在单人床的一边，旁边空空的位置一定是已经向着情人港晨跑的流川所睡的地方，唱着唱着就睡着的并不是一个人而已。  
就算曾在荒原相拥两晚，这种醒来的方式还是会吓人一跳。他们谁都没有提，反正提了一定会故作嫌弃和反感，明明心情像是暖暖的阳光晒在身上。他拉着他的手臂，不让他的脑袋再撞上玻璃，就像他拉着他不去撞向小巴的车顶那样。  
饭点休息时他们逛了停车的小镇，樱木指着旅游信息台的袋獾彩页大呼快看快看我遇见的就是这个，若不是本天才英勇威武某人就被吃了，但是队友们明显对考拉更感兴趣。领队老师翻译着工作人员的话，这种可爱的动物一天睡18个小时，樱木哼一声说，跟某些人真像；领队老师继续翻译说，因为他们的主要食物含有麻醉成分，樱木继续哼道，某些人吃的东西一定和考拉一样。  
流川说，不知哪个白痴在荒原吃了类似的毒草撂倒了。  
两人从信息台一直打进车里。两城市间的车程堪比航班，大家下车撒尿上车睡觉许久，樱木怪叫道无聊死了，玩点提神的好嘛！  
教练说你们讲鬼故事吧。  
顿时各种提神的鬼故事层出迭起，什么女鬼从电视里爬出来，什么鬼藏在被窝里，悚得一个个人高马大的孩子神经紧张地蜷成一团团，轮到樱木时他讲了一个自认为很可怕的事，他说初中时有段时间他在医院彻夜陪父亲，有天深夜一个小男孩闯进了他们的病房，说在和大人捉迷藏，一边说着一边爬到窗外，蹲下去之后又探头对樱木做了个鬼脸说，不要告诉大人我在这里哦。第二天清早他才知道，头天深夜有一家三口出了车祸，孩子送进医院时已经停止了呼吸，而大人一直抢救到天亮，最终抢救无效，据说有些人一定要找到重要的人的灵魂，才能够走得安心。  
“你们知道吗……”樱木说着，自己的脸已经变得铁青，“我那会儿才反应过来，我们的病房在四楼，他还跟我做鬼脸！在四楼的窗外！”  
大巴里一阵此起彼伏的怪叫，樱木又被自己吓了一遍，哆嗦着瞄了眼身边的流川，真是令人火大的一脸无动于衷。  
“喂流川，你怎么就没点反应嘛你这个铁石心肠！”樱木满腔吃得尽兴被转桌唱的精彩被切歌的不爽。流川瞥来，四目相对，阴风四起，树影斑驳。流川问：“我长得像流川吗？”  
整个大巴一歪，被樱木撞得。  
从那之后，流川旁边的座位一直空着，包括樱木在内的任何人都不敢坐在他旁边。教练推了推眼镜，闷声惹不起。

他们到达墨尔本已是晚上，住处座落在皇冠赌场的对面，据说这里是南半球最纸醉金迷的地方。教练说，可以去河边看赌场的整点喷火秀，不许进去赌钱，早点回来睡觉，湘北的两个不许再私奔。  
“谁要私奔！”樱木气急败坏。  
他其实很想看看这里的老虎机和军团们常常光顾的小钢珠有什么区别，去了才知就算教练不禁止也无济于事，赌场的门卫严格查看证件，严禁未成年人入场。  
樱木感到好生惋惜，一座城市的标志性建筑就在眼前，他却无法踏入。队友们已经三两成群地沿河溜达去了，流川还在喷火柱下站着。  
“你难道打算站在这里一直等到喷火吗？”樱木心呼死板，沿河看看夜景也好过原地立正。正在说着，旁边一个摆摊的老太太用蹩脚的日语说：“小伙子，欢迎来到墨尔本。”  
两人无比诧异一张西方的面孔说着他们的语言，樱木惊喜近前说老奶奶您居然会说日语，老太太笑道，赌场的亚洲常客那么多，不学会几种亚洲语言还怎么在这里混嘛。说着她好奇地伸手摸了摸樱木红彤彤的脑袋，惊叹头发的颜色真罕见，就像一种征兆似的，小伙子一定不是普通人，抽张塔罗占卜吧，只要一块钱。  
听到不是普通人的樱木心花怒放，二话不说丢出一枚钢镚，从老太太手里的一套牌中抽出了一张。  
Lover.  
樱木一脸黑线。他以为不是普通人好歹要抽一张天神降临之类的大牌，这是啥。  
老太太笑得一脸慈祥，她说恭喜小伙子，最近会有一段刻骨铭心的爱情。  
樱木怎么觉得，好像……有道理？  
他又丢给老太太一枚钢镚，指着流川说，让他也抽一次嘛。明显没兴趣的流川从老太太拿出的另一套牌里随手抽了一张。  
Lover.  
流川一脸黑线，樱木一脸黑线。  
老太太依然笑得一脸慈祥，她说看来这位小伙子最近桃花运也很好。樱木撇嘴说他一直桃花运很好，但老太太说这可不是普通的桃花运，这回是很重要的爱情，或者说，真爱。她说你们两个会抽同一张牌也挺有缘的，这牌就送给你们做纪念吧，祝有情人终成眷属。  
话音刚落，喷火柱一声巨响，扑面的是炙烤的热度，皇冠赌场前的一排喷火柱将夜空喷成一片火海，就像好莱坞电影里的飞机失事，导弹轰炸，天崩地裂，就好像待到天荒地老所看到的世界末日。

樱木和流川再单纯也对这种巧合无比在意，两个人从两副牌中抽出同一张的概率有多小，何况还是这么……的一张？  
“不会是骗子吧？比如说整副牌都是同一张那种……”樱木说着，一转头，正看到老太太兜起占卜摊撒腿撤离。  
“只有你这种白痴才会上这种当。”流川嫌弃地收起牌。  
一旁赌场外日本餐厅的老板终于忍不住笑个不停，他说你们两个是来旅游的吧，那个老太太会很多种语言，知道这里有钱人多，专门准备整副牌每一张都是恋人来骗骗小情侣，骗的都是小钱就没人管，没想到现在连两个男孩子都骗，经济真不景气。  
樱木暴跳道本天才就说知道整副牌都是同一张，本天才才没有上当，两块钱而已尊老爱幼而已。老板看着他可爱，从柜台掏出了一套塔罗牌，他说这种占卜在赌场附近挺流行的，你们就在我这里抽抽看吧，免费。  
樱木一把夺了过来，检查了每一张都是不同的牌，特地狠狠盯了盯那张恋人，然后随手洗了洗牌，递在流川面前：“刚才的不算，以这次为准。”  
流川说，你洗牌技术太差了。  
樱木没听懂，流川从牌中抽出了一张，看也不看，直接把牌面亮在樱木面前。  
Lover.  
“你……你这只奸猾的狐狸！你居然能记住牌，你的眼睛也太好使了吧！”樱木总算弄懂了洗牌的重要性，还有流川敏锐的观察力，真是惊人，一如他在球场上的凌厉。  
他把牌丢给流川，他说你洗我抽，他一点都不服气。  
樱木很认真地记下了一开始恋人这张牌的位置，但是刻意较劲般的速度洗牌令他的眼睛很快就跟丢了，待到流川把牌递给他，他完全没记住牌在哪里。  
也罢，这回就认真地抽吧。樱木想着，闭上眼睛，摸索着，心跳着，像是为命运做决定那般，最终紧紧捏住了其间一张。  
他抽出牌，睁开眼，他看到了流川脸上无法遮掩的惊愕。  
他连忙把牌转过来，牌上是阳光普照的伊甸园，一对赤裸的情侣如同刚刚出世的婴孩，他们的背后是枝芽繁茂的树木，他们的上方是美丽祥和的天使。  
Lover.  
日餐老板说，嗬，竟然还是这一张，看来这次老太太没有骗人。

两人分别捏着老太太赠送的恋人牌走在路上。如果这两张牌是骗人的，那么最后那一次呢？  
“狐狸，是不是你故意洗给我抽这张的？”  
“……我为什么要让你抽这张？”  
“我哪知道你这么奸猾的人会做出什么事来，你这个老千！”  
“我没有老千。”  
流川一脸无辜，樱木也不觉得他会有兴致去练得让人抽特定一张牌的绝技。  
“这么说……这次是真的抽到了这一张？”樱木重新拿起那张牌，抬起头的时候，一眼撞上流川看过来的目光。  
是概率，还是命中注定。  
这个瞬间，心中猛然掠过悸动，就好像差点错过一场相隔千年的重逢。


	12. 坦然

教练看起来很喜欢墨尔本。他话不多，唯有在这个城市带队游城时他不吝言语地介绍着，他说比起悉尼那种东京纽约式的繁华和嘈杂，墨尔本才是个真正的西方城市，当这个国家还是罪犯流放地的时候，只有这里是皇室所在的地方，积淀着韵味和文化。  
少年们不懂，少年只是兴奋他们亲眼看到了马车骑警和有轨电车。樱木从流川手中的零食袋里拿薯条吃，他惊奇地说这年头居然还有骑马上街的警察，我以为只有在黑白老电影里才有呢。流川说白痴。  
樱木一边跟他打闹过招一边从他手里拿零食，他们参观联邦广场，展览馆，博物馆，老监狱，大教堂，他们并不懂维多利亚式建筑和英式风情，他们只知道这是外面的世界，一个不一样的世界，纵然都有喜怒哀乐，都是人间。途径一间小小宠物店，流川不经意地驻足，门外笼中异瞳的小猫向着他伸出粉嫩的爪子，令他弯下了腰。  
街头飘扬着迈克尔杰克逊当红的歌Heal the world，他们说这是最动听的歌，悠扬的旋律呼唤着热爱的本能。樱木停下脚步等流川的时候，用蹩脚的英语跟着调子磕磕撞撞哼着歌词，There’s a place in your heart, and I know that it is love, and this place it was brighter than tomorrow…  
鼻腔的调调渐渐停住了，樱木的眼前，流川一眼似水的柔和，仿佛装载了整个人间的爱，猫咪的眼睛晶莹剔透，就像包裹着世界的水晶球，粉红小爪亲昵抱住流川的指尖，舔舐着，噬咬着，一声奶叫，融化心田般的稚嫩，流川嫣然。  
教练折回喊他们：“湘北的两个，别掉队快跟上。”  
流川起身，惊悚撞上樱木正一脸石化般的呆滞盯着他。  
“干嘛？”流川俨然已经恢复了一脸令人窝火的凌厉和冷漠。  
樱木很想质问他，为什么对动物那么好，猫会给你传球吗，会给你助攻吗，你对谁露出那么温柔的表情，对谁露出过这样温暖纯真的微笑。  
但是有个刹那，感觉如此似曾相识，就好像他曾经被这般面对过。

头天晚上，两人拿着塔罗牌走在回酒店的路上，他们驻足对视，樱木心花怒放，他真的抽到了恋人，他想，没准我们真的是恋人？他很想问他，很想问我们是恋人吗，话说出口，变成了“狐狸，你怎么看？”  
流川说，大塔罗一共22张，抽到哪张都是1/22的概率。樱木听了真想揍他，真想一脚把他揣进赌场前的河里，但这总好过明天天气也好也适合洗衣服，对他就别要求太高了。两人踏进酒店电梯，樱木再次看了眼塔罗牌，他所认为的命中注定在对方眼里不过1/22的概率，窝火得他咬牙切齿道：“喂，虽然我说过，说过归说过，我重新声明，我很讨厌你，谁骗人谁遭雷劈。”  
流川一眼冰凉回应：“My thoughts exactly.”  
话音刚落，轰隆一声，一个地动山移的动静，灯光熄灭，电梯骤停。  
两人反应过来时正被困在半空中黑不隆冬的电梯里，如果没记错的话，悉尼大桥的工作人员曾说最近天气古怪偶尔会有晴空霹雳；而他们，遭到了货真价实的，如假包换的，雷劈。  
樱木毛骨悚然，他摸了摸口袋，诅咒的石头果然在这里。  
心中默念三遍都是石头的错，不是本天才人品不好。  
不，一定是流川骗人遭雷劈了，一定是这样。  
他们疯狂捶打电梯，外面已经有了应声，两个人在伸手不见五指的黑暗里等救援，仿佛掉进了未知的深渊，彼此呼吸着有限的氧气，忐忑死寂的空气里，樱木说快跟我说话，说着说着电梯就修好了。  
流川问说什么？樱木多想扁他，什么说什么，难道跟他没一句好说的吗？刚要暴跳，流川说，咱们必须打赢这一场。  
樱木说废话，这还用你说。  
话音落地，又寂静了。樱木想起丰玉一战安西教练问他流川一个回合都做了哪些假动作，那些用肉眼都难以悉数捕捉的精湛的动作，他问流川，你看洗牌的眼力是打球练出来的吗？  
流川说也许，他的声音就在耳边，近得仿佛转过头就会互相擦到脸。  
樱木叹着眼力真重要，反正打球就像居合斩，启动的一瞬被看清就是死路。但流川说不是，不仅是眼力，眼睛是跟不上的，要用你的身体，本能，你的心，去感受，反应。  
樱木去摸自己的心口，他抬起手，却碰到了流川的手。他们看不见彼此，连轮廓都捕捉不到，失去视觉的漆黑次元里，感知如此敏锐，敏感得感触得到落在身上的目光，感触得到心跳，恋人之间的那种心跳。  
不管是否骗局，不管刻意与否，每次都抽中了恋人，证明就是恋人啊。  
这个刹那樱木突然有种冲动，如果能够接到他目光中的暗示，他一定马上把他摁在电梯上吻他，只要接到目光中的回应，不……管他什么目光，管他什么洗衣还是概率，管谁先告白先主动，这个时候就算是世界末日，就算下一秒梯毁人亡，就算是人生的最后一刻，都拦不住他。  
他向前一步却一脚踏空失重，就像一脚踩到电梯外面一样，整个电梯突然掉了下去，吓得他嗷一声惊叫，耳边是流川的一声fxck。电梯只是修好的一瞬自由落体，很快恢复了下降速度，待到电梯停稳开门，维修人员愕然看到两个高大的男孩子蹲在电梯地板分别蜷成两团瑟瑟发抖。  
那会儿樱木和流川真以为要梯毁人亡了。  
樱木哆嗦地站了起来，两腿依然发软，抖得甚至不知自己还能否迈开腿走路，他扭头问流川，嘿，你你你你还好吗？  
流川捂着嘴，一脸铁青，他扑出去哇地吐了。

樱木跟着队走着，他想，他仍未知道那天在漆黑电梯里流川的目光是什么样的，那般灼烫和挑逗，那一定比逗猫时的目光更美好，他们共同经历胜负和生死，岂是一只一面之缘的小猫所能比的。  
这样想着的樱木不禁嘴角上扬，露出一张令人只是站在一旁就会感到幸福的笑脸。队友纷纷耳语快看樱木心情好得像恋爱似的，流川瞥了一眼，心说笑得像个大白痴。  
这样的好心情一直伴随樱木来到赛场，心跳和微笑令他浑身充满了力量，令他无比想赢。  
准备时间里，流川被几个当地人叫了出去，他以为是场馆人员，他们却把他带到馆外，几个彪形大汉对流川说，小子，如果跟我们保证这场继续输，我们给你好处。  
流川扭头就走。  
几人拦住了他，他们告诉他，土著公主特别喜欢那个红头发的，上一场比赛亲自去看，还赌了一大笔钱，结果他们输球令押反方的赌徒大赚了一笔。他们还说，政府每年给土著人拨很多钱，但活在荒原的部落根本用不着钱，因此还会继续为红头发的赌下巨额。  
流川说关我什么事。  
他们说小子我们再外行也看得出，你得分最多，所以你最厉害，你想赢就赢你说输就输，你只要输球，我们跟你分赌球的获利，给你这个数字……  
然则他们说着，语言停了下来。  
面前的流川目光如刀，毫不遮掩的轻蔑如此直白，他们穷尽心思趋之若鹜的追求，在他眼里一钱不值。  
这样端正纯净的目光令他们恍然想起也曾年少，也曾在踏入浮夸虚荣的社会之前有过清澈的梦想，只是这样的目光就令人羞愧得无处遁形，憎恨得恨不得抹杀。  
他们对着甩手走人的流川说，你最好搞清楚，我们不是来找你谈判的，我们是来威胁你的，赢了饶不了你，别怪我们没提醒过。  
这些人的话对流川来说，连去听清的必要都没有。

神奈川又在看台看到了摇旗呐喊的土著队伍，身处客场这是寥寥的宝贵的会为他们加油的看客。大家起哄说矮油又来给驸马加油了。樱木从一堆调侃中捕捉到流川哼了一声，他扳住他喝道，不就是一个部落公主吗，才一个你哼什么哼，你打球时一看台的公主郡主女王唧唧歪歪我哼过吗？流川说谁管你那么多。  
樱木心说一定是吃醋，而流川望了眼所谓的公主，谁会想过她富可敌国，不过，不重要。  
赛前，始终不动声色的教练终于布置战略，投手主打，外围得分，使对手防守范围外扩，减少中场压力和直接冲撞。而樱木的篮板球是返守为攻和二次进攻关键，是核心。  
樱木把自己是核心对每个人强调了三遍。  
教练说，春假活动的目的是为了锻炼你们每个人，让你们刷到同样的经验，让你们独立成长；只有这一场，我会派上最佳阵容，会采取战术，因为这里是象征皇室的地方，对手是这个国家最强的队伍，比赛是最难打的一场，我们要你们打赢他们。都有信心吗？那么不要大意地上吧。  
樱木握拳道，我等这话好久了！  
流川闭上眼，他去回想头天晚上拜访教练特训时所得的话：每个人都能够拥有团队价值，但并非每个人都能够对抗王牌，对抗仙道沢北又或者全国第一。你的价值并非在于学会团队中的价值，这是每个人都做得到的；你的价值在于，你能够令整个队伍变强的同时，你是流川，再平庸的比赛也遮不住你的锋芒。  
团队，王牌，该从败局里领悟的东西已经得到了，是时候去赢一场了。  
他们对胜利的饥渴干涸了太久，当他们带着必胜的觉悟，当教练带着胜利的决心，这群强大的孩子们眼中腾起烈火，何等锐不可当。  
这是最艰难的一场比赛，对手坐拥体格和主场优势，他们强大，傲慢，气势如山倒。  
然则神奈川的少年们非赢不可，容不下分毫失败的可能性，他们跨越重洋，起早摸黑，流汗流泪，执着于这般无足重轻的赛事，总有种毅力百折不挠，总有种积累坚不可摧。  
所以对手只能败北。

终场哨响，神奈川三分之高险胜。  
结束瞬间他们甚至不敢相信，当经历了第一场惨败，有人根本无法想象能够在这片土地上获胜，更无法去想打赢最强的那一队，因为他们太想赢了。他们愣在场上，忘记做出反应，直到全场哗然，哪怕多半是嘘声，哪怕对手压根不在意这个胜负，这些人只是看了眼比分牌，骂了声shit，连几秒的沮丧都没有维持。  
只是一场假期活动友谊比赛的胜利而已，轻如鸿毛，但它对神奈川的孩子们如此重要，这是对他们的汗水和刻苦磨砺的肯定，是驳斥肌肤种族界限的铁证，它让他们看到世界辽阔梦想遥远，但终究没有驾驭不了的征途。  
赢球的孩子们大梦初醒般狂喜，振臂，跃起。抹着淋漓大汗，樱木用手摁着眉脚撑裂的伤口，那里还在隐隐作痛，他看了眼雀跃的队友们，鼓掌的教练，还有静静原地喘歇的流川，这些疲惫和疼痛，那些付出和努力，在这一刻显得如此值得。  
他对着高空大吼，他想自己一定笑得特别傻，比如像半个西瓜，因为他完全合不拢嘴。列队行礼之后他多想找流川分享狂喜，管他是击掌还是踢后腰，他想说终于可以挺直腰板打电话给大姐大了，终于对宫城和安西老爷子有交代了，湘北一定会称霸全国的因为我们把一块大陆都打败了，没有猩猩罩着我也能独当一面了，他有一肚子的话想要说，但是流川人呢，人呢人呢，满场找不到他，真是讨厌的狐狸，最想见他的时候他去哪儿了。

此时的流川在更衣室的淋浴间里。  
他站在水龙头下，任凭温凉的水浇得他精湿，任凭汗透的队服紧贴着皮肤。头颅像是烧红的烙铁，脑浆沸腾着，无论如何都无法冷静下来，被冲洗着也无法平静。  
不是因为赢球，从一开始，从起飞之前他都没有把美国之外的任何地方放在眼里，这场胜利对他来说是应得的，没有什么值得惊喜的。  
早就做好了只身挑战世界的打算，这一路横行球场，被夸赞着，专注着，眼里只盯着走在前面的人，一个个地超越他们，然后忘记他们，他以为这就是他今后的路，像狼一样带着野心独行。却不知从何时开始，当开始学会信任，场上有着值得被交付的队友，那不仅仅是团队阵地或者合作，不仅仅是分担与踏实，那让他看到了令人敬畏的强大，那是一个人再强大也无法触及的广度。  
每当眼中映入场上的火红，那种就像信任自己一般的感觉，就像看到自己的一部分那样，不仅仅是安心，他只觉得力量指数增长，可怕地膨胀。原来当不再孤身一人，是这般广袤绚烂的风景，让每一个明天都无比期待。  
如此美好，令他想要拥抱，他以为只要在一起舒心就好，只要看到他开心就好，但是不够，连指尖都颤抖着拥抱的冲动，衣料太碍事，熙攘太喧闹，他想要冷静，无法冷静。  
并非头次产生这种冲动，当他站在电梯里，说出用你的心去感受的时候，他情不自禁向着他的心口伸出手，他碰到了他的手，那个瞬间他感到，他们的心是相通的。  
远处樱木的声音愈加逼近“哪里？噢这里啊谢谢”，流川心中无论如何无法冷却的烈火浇油一般蹿起，满世界寻找流川的樱木推开淋浴隔间的门，一脸欣喜地对他说着：“你这是在干嘛！我找你好久了，我们赢了啊，我们赢……”  
流川一把将他拖进隔间，捧住他的脸亲吻他。无法克制，无意克制，无需克制。  
樱木震惊，宛若在梦里，水浇在他头上，湿漉漉地满身流淌。  
然则又有什么好震惊的，连占卜都鉴证了缘分。唇齿间的湿热是真实的，这不是在梦里，不是在巨石下港口外赌场前电梯里，不是每一个冲动了却又被干扰了的扼腕中，先前的疑虑，窝火，无奈，全都一扫而光。顺应着一再推迟的冲动，樱木回应他，将他抵在墙上，相拥太用力，就像怀抱着整个世界。

===================================

不溯（教练番外）时间点是电梯故障之后

遭到雷劈的樱木和流川被工作人员从电梯里拎到教练面前，看来教练为寻找这两个失踪人口焦头烂额了很久，樱木抢先开口：“我们没有私奔！”  
教练面无表情：“知道，电梯故障。”  
樱木连忙翻旧账：“上一次也是火车故障……”  
“上一次是私奔买鞋。”  
“都说了不是私奔，小三教练……”  
话一出口樱木连忙缩脖子，但是来不及了，教练一个眼镜逆光：“樱木花道，跑楼梯二十趟。”  
流川心说白痴。  
轰隆跑步声简直要震倒整座大楼，教练看着仍然站在面前寸步未移的流川，推了推眼镜：“有事？”  
“教练，我能跟您一对一吗？”流川郑重其事。  
教练心中意外。他问：“我离开职业比赛很久了。你比我高，比我结实，比我年轻，一定会赢，为什么要找我一对一？”  
流川坦然直视不动声色的教练，回答得一本正经：“因为我觉得会有收获。”

皇冠赌场周边设施齐全，两人来到空无一人的篮球馆，开灯瞬间宛如白昼，两人的身影倒映于镜面般的地板。  
简单热身，教练抛球给他，说，来吧。  
流川持球，映入眼中的教练身材清瘦，这样的体格能够在职业球场冲撞吗？  
他始终不知这个教练的背景和经历，最远走到过哪里，是否辉煌过。没有问过，也没有听人提起过，但是不重要，有时无需浏览一个人的履历，因为只要他站在眼前，浑身的气场都会散发着强大。  
教练并没有跟他说过什么话，也并没有做太多训练或者战术上的指导，乍看他不过是做好时间表，让每个队员轮流上场刷经验罢了；流川两次比赛皆未打满全场，然则这两场比赛，分别教给了他团队的价值，和王牌的意义。  
听樱木说每个队友都感受到了显著的成长，那么或许，教练在比赛安排中的用意，比浅表所看到的深远了不知多少个光年。  
流川带球，猛地加速进攻，倾尽全力。  
交手就会知道，正如教练所说，流川在他面前占尽先机，速度快，力量强，跳得高。  
但是很难得手，甚至很难靠近篮下，严防的教练没有神情，没有多余的动作，像极了精密仪器的操纵。举手投足间细微的破绽皆会被捕捉，流川被再三断球，仿佛漏洞百出。  
上一次如此狼狈是对战山王，但是不一样，如果沢北带给他的是斗志，那么这一场较量，带给他的是敬畏。  
流川知道有这样一种人，并非天赋异禀，但是强得罕有敌手，这样的人不是跳得最高的，不是跑得最快的，不是力气最大的，也许不是最有天赋和潜力的，但永远是最踏实，最认真，最执着，最让人放心的，他们用枯燥并且寂寥的努力，一步步垒砌着登向高处的阶梯。  
他们的差距在于积累。  
流川知道总有一天他也能够完成这样的积累，他也知道，除了时间和强度，这种积累需要怎样的持之以恒。  
他们的交锋并没有持续太久，待到教练持球进攻，他对流川说，年龄大了体力不行了，最后一球吧。说完猛地撤步三分线外，空中一道完美的抛物线，球空心入篮。  
流川一脸黑线，差点掐脸确认自己没有坐时光机回到半年前，他问教练，您真的不认识三井？  
教练沉思片刻，他问，武石中学的三井寿？总有人说他的声音跟我很像。  
像的不止声音而已。这场单挑让流川想起他和三井的对战，那个技术纯熟精湛全面的学长，那时候的流川，以为一个人赢得所有单挑就可以成为全国第一。

教练喘了会儿气，他问流川，我听樱木说，有人说这个国家的篮球打得不是很好，是不是你告诉他的？  
这个白痴……流川不知该如何应答，他无心贬低这次春假活动，无心否认这些比赛的意义，他只是遗憾没能前往最强的美国试一试深浅。  
“你的梦想是称霸美国职篮吗？”教练说，“很高兴遇到梦想相似的人，野心和实力并存更难得。那么，不必把这个国家的实力放在眼里，你迟早会把他们远远甩在身后的，明天就去打败这个号称最强的队伍，这里不配作为你的对手或者绊脚石。”  
教练的话令流川难以置信，这种狂言，是这个一贯规矩方圆四平八稳的教练所说的吗？  
“干嘛这么惊讶，我也是年少轻狂过的，你有野心和实力，自然会有与之相符的狂傲。”教练扶着眼镜，“我不能让你打满全场，因为这样一来每一场都会赢，会让那些孩子沾沾自喜，轻易的成功会让骄傲自负掩盖缺陷，他们需要符合自己水平的竞争和结果才能成长。”  
能够赢下每一场，这样的信心流川也有，他对樱木说下一场要赢，不是立誓或决心，而是他稳操胜券。他已经摸清了这里的水平，如果上一场的对手就是这里全国第一，如果这就是这个国家年轻一代精英的实力，那么他知道，他距离日本第一的高中生并不遥远。  
“教练并不否认我？”  
流川还记得第一场比赛惨败而归，教练当着全队的面喝斥他，那差点让他以为自己的努力有偏差。  
“流川，你现在总能成为王牌，但今后的路上高手林立，你并不再能轻易身处平均水平之外，不要让桀骜成为你前进的障碍。”教练的声音沉稳犹如远钟，“每个人都能够拥有团队价值，但并非每个人都能够对抗王牌，上一场比赛倘若能赢，那一定因为有你。你的价值并非在于学会团队中的价值，这是每个人都做得到的，你早该做到，也必须能做到；你的价值在于，你能够令整个队伍变强的同时，你是流川，只有你能对抗最强的对手，再平庸的比赛也遮不住你的锋芒。”

教练语调平平，没有用煽动的口吻说出这些令人欣喜若狂的激励，但是他的话语掷地有声，那般笃定令人坚信不疑的威严，让人相信他同样有着坚不可摧的内心。  
怀抱同样野心攀到同样高处的人才能懂得同样的张狂，所以流川猜想，教练与他同龄之时，一定有过同样的梦想。  
他问教练，为什么没有继续打职篮？  
流川问得很简单，但并非随口问问，他不是个轻易发问的人，这是他不解的疑惑，很多仍在职篮活跃的运动员皆是教练这样的年纪，他触得到教练经过了怎样的苦练和磨砺，那样沉静的目光里，激荡着热爱和执着。但是无疑，教练的名字并未出现在脍炙人口的明星名单里，否则流川不会不记得。  
教练说，因为受伤，治不好，只能放弃。他的语气如此轻描淡写，一笔带过难以名状的残酷。流川不懂这样的事实如何能够用这般淡然的语气陈述，如果发生在自己身上，那意味着他多年的努力一无所获，意味着与挚爱的永别，比死还难受。  
他问教练，是苦难让您这么强大吗？  
教练停下了擦汗的动作，仿佛饶有兴趣。  
“我强大吗？我跟你一样大的时候比你差远了。你会很容易比我更强。”  
他推扶眼镜，镜片反光之间，流川错觉瞥到一瞬的黯然，定睛再看，教练的目光一如既往地沉静，仿佛洗尽铅华。  
“苦难并不是强大的必经之路，如果你总能光芒耀眼，何须苦难。有些事无能无力，遗憾是没有用的，只要往前走就好了，无需回溯。待到我这个年纪，看到一个和当年的我一样沉默寡言，不可一世，向着目标直跑的年轻人，会觉得这个球场我从没离开过。”  
教练的神色言语铺满尘埃落定的淡泊，究竟需要经过怎样的灵魂磨砺才能从最初受伤退役的无力和不甘修炼至此，也许经过人生的荒凉，会让人抵达内心的繁华。  
至少流川认为，比教练更强大，并不是件容易的事。  
而教练看着流川，想起了很多事，比如过往，比如曾经的血气方刚。  
“流川同学，我看得出你喜欢打球是因为快乐，只是如果去打职篮，一切都不会再这么简单，黑哨，黑球，金钱交易，故意伤害，兴奋剂陷害，总有人阻碍你享受单纯的快乐。这条路是很难的，有人陪你一起吗，家人，女朋友，同伴都好，还是要离开所有人自己闯？”  
孤单和艰险什么的，流川从来都不会畏惧，无需动摇。  
“教练，篮球是团队的比赛，但最终仍旧会回到个人，场上持球的只能有一个人，致胜一球只取决于出手的人，MVP只颁给一个人。不管有人陪还是离开谁，自己选的路，都是要自己去走的。”  
教练望着这个孩子，顽强且执拗，多像年轻的自己，团队配合目中无人，难关当前一人死撑。也罢，长大终究是需要花时间的。  
他把瓶装水递给流川：“明天的比赛你们会赢，所以可以分出点精力去观察对方怎样互相信赖和依靠队友，他们在这方面做得很好。你的选择决定你自己的路，只是你无需孤军奋战，就像成功可以无需苦难，无论赛场内外，如果不孤单的话，路会走得更快乐。”  
这话在流川心中打了巨大的感叹号。赴美这样艰难的路，会有不孤单的可能性吗？

回房间的路上，教练问流川，你觉得樱木同学怎么样？  
流川没能马上应声，他对于教练们都喜欢问这个问题感到费解。  
“我的老师安西教练很欣赏你们两个，提到你们时他整个人的精神状态都会变得更好，亲眼看过更能体会你们的天赋和潜力有多难得。”教练说，“你们两个都喜欢装作关系不好，但我看你们很有默契，不止因为同校。你们不做好搭档，实在暴殄天物，因为你看起来很难信任别人，但是你很留意他，就像他很留意你一样。”  
流川怔了怔。这么明显吗？他也是这样吗？猛地加速的心跳，是开心吗？  
教练及时打破沉默，他问，我有多像你们所说的三井同学？  
流川说，很像，除了性格都像。  
教练扶了扶眼镜，性格不像还能叫很像？  
他说也罢，我叫什么并不重要，作为教练，遇到你们这样的孩子是最愉快的事。  
然则流川回答，是我应当感谢遇到您，手冢教练。

隔日的赛场上，流川转眼将威胁他的赌徒忘在脑后，职篮中金钱操纵胜败的丑闻早就听腻了。  
队友们各个血脉贲张，而流川回想着教练的话，这个春假教练令他一路成长，比起赢球，他更期待收获。  
他看了看樱木，他记起头一场比赛上场时樱木看他的目光。  
曾经每个队友看过来的目光悉数写满了“只要你上场了你就能为我们得分了”，然则樱木的眼中所传达的是，只要你上场了，我们就能得分了。  
或许信赖真的能令世界变得很不一样。  
那场比赛一如教练所言，对手很强，时不时来个措手不及的小配合三过一，不过，很快就被神奈川的少年们学会了，虽然樱木二过一时仍旧不懂得把球回传给流川。这不再是会令流川计较得挂在篮框上互掐的事了，   
这个白痴，不知今后去打职篮会不会也这么白痴，白痴得撞到车顶，迷路，中毒，上当受骗。  
如果他也打职篮。  
如果他一起打职篮。  
救球的樱木又摔裂了太阳穴的伤口，流川接到他救回的球，还有他重重摔在场外时的目光。  
两个人同行的可能性令流川心中猛地悸动。他不依靠别人，没有搭档，因为大家终究会分离，与其曲终难以割舍，不如孑然终始。然则樱木说过也要去美国，倘若能够一起打职篮，两个人一起，光是去想就会好温暖。  
其实这世上并没有离不开，只有不珍惜。想要在一起，那就在一起，无需因为避让分离而孤单。  
上一场比赛，神奈川惜败，分差甚微；这一场，少年们已经更强，无人能够压制的流川锐不可当，他比对战全国第一时更强，他的心中，梦想和未来满眼绚烂。


	13. 千杯

当晚酒店底层的pub热闹异常。  
大约是因为赢了球心情好，教练没再下禁令，任由这群孩子跑去狂欢。16岁以下禁止进入舞池和吧台，全员除了樱木都已满16岁，樱木对着拦下他的门卫一阵满地打滚，于心不忍的门卫最终摆摆手让他进去了。樱木的红头发一进门就惹来整个酒吧的注意，从手足无措地被拖进舞池，直到在彩灯下拉风领舞，不过两首歌时间。  
注意力从未离开吧台一角，清凉沉静的气场终究游离于一片灯红酒绿之外，这让樱木极易从拥挤喧闹的人群中一眼寻到；有时樱木也会故意错开目光，他喜欢那种望向别处时有目光落在身上的沉醉感。  
樱木喜欢热闹，他觉得流川不会对这里感兴趣，也许更愿意去找教练开开小灶什么的，但他还是跟着他来到了这里，他愿意陪着他，只要他不想一个人。  
这种心情是相同的。因为樱木心想如果死狐狸非要在屋里看英语什么的本天才也会陪着他的，虽然一定会捣乱的。  
下了舞池樱木就被挤在了吧台上，稀罕火红毛色的哥哥姐姐们排着队搭讪，往他手里塞五光十色的饮料，他们说小哥看你一直魂不守舍的样子，是不是想把妹又没有经验，来让哥们教教你。樱木基本听不懂这些叛逆期的醉酒问题少年在说什么，他只是僵硬地笑着懵懂听他们讲一些好像少儿不宜的话题，被不停地灌着酒水，兜里被塞了一堆糟糕的东西，还差点被扬言要示范舌吻的美女姐姐亲上几口。  
其实身为樱木的同龄人，这些人的眼光是精准的。对樱木而言他确实在苦恼，虽然这是跟苦恼毫不沾边的苦恼。春假这一趟，流川从未按规则出牌，冷不丁来个感动又冷不丁浇盆冷水，樱木的剧本是等着这个不停示好却又竭力遮掩的狐狸告白，然后很男子汉地摁倒他接受；结果这只死狐狸，不告白就擅自亲吻他，把他的戏都抢了，一点也不按规矩来。  
那会儿教练在更衣室喊大家集合，流川放开他就推门出去了，一身淋浴的湿粘和体内的燥热使得樱木几乎要硬起来，结果流川就这么走开了。那一眼目光难以名状，如果非要形容……像是赢了球也看不出喜悦那般理所应当，就像低头不见抬头见那样寻常。  
他关了水龙头，摸了摸唇角，心中是柔软的，嘴里却喊可恶，他想怎么都被抢了先机，下一步无论如何都要夺回主动来。  
但是下一步该做什么了呢？  
樱木猛地一阵脸烧，还有心跳加速，他拍拍脑袋，使劲对自己强调：本、本、本天才才不会紧张！

那会儿在更衣室里，教练看到浑身精湿的流川，扶了扶眼镜。待到换好衣服训勉结束乘车的路上，教练问流川，干嘛把自己浇得像输了球似的，你不像是打败了黑人白人就这么激动的类型。  
流川不说话，没什么好说的，物理冷却罢了，头次躁动不知该怎么办才好罢了。  
教练说，其实也没什么，谁没中二过，年轻时谁没有淋一身水耍帅过。  
流川不作答，大人总喜欢自以为是地认为懂他们，他懒得澄清。  
又或者有不知所措的情绪。教练补充。  
心里咯噔了一声，流川心想，也许大人确实懂他们，也许因为都是过来人。  
酒吧一角，流川没有回应任何前来搭讪的人，面前的生姜啤酒一滴未沾，他的目光穿透缭眼彩灯晃动人群，寸步不离那个瞩目的焦点。舞池的小高潮结束，樱木端着一只高脚杯，越过姿态万千的红男绿女英俊妩媚，径直来到了流川面前，没有沾染舞池的分毫煽情蛊惑，笑得一脸万花丛中过片叶不沾身的纯真。  
“嘿，今天打赢了，庆祝下，这是我点给你的。”樱木把酒杯推在流川面前，淡绿色的果酒酒液晃动，玻璃杯在迷离彩灯下折射着七色光晕。  
流川一眼没有去看酒，他依然看着他，那目光分明直白，却迷人胜过挑逗。  
“度数很低的，酒保说了未成年也可以喝，我觉得这个颜色很像你的声音。”樱木对他说。  
流川听出樱木有点醉了，这个白痴，酒力太差。  
“就当我谢你在荒原救我。你喝了就算我领情了，不管你做了什么，喂了我什么东西，我都不报复了。”  
流川问他：“你不知道我喂了什么？”  
“我倒是想知道啊！你会说吗？”樱木想起他先后几次扬言报复都摸不透流川到底做了什么，不止是这几次，他总觉得自己被牵着鼻子走，这只奸猾的狐狸，什么也不说，想做就做，做完就走，就好像喜欢他，是件跟他毫无关系的事一般。  
他只想告诉他，他不希望他单方示好，他想走近他，走进他，他想看到他因为被回应而快乐。  
流川说：“我喂你的是白虫子。”

樱木五雷轰顶般僵在原处。  
脑海里蠕动着肉肉胖胖汁水充足的白虫子，他的胃里一阵翻涌，脸一绿，随即捂着嘴扑向盥洗室。  
吐了个翻江倒海，樱木感觉快要把胃吐出来了，他抬起头来，镜中的流川茫然站在身后。  
“你早说是虫子嘛！虫子有什么讲不出口的？”樱木正要暴跳，一想起虫子又立刻恶心地继续吐。  
“我怎么知道你不知道是虫子。”流川搞不清状况，“明明是你一直一副知道的样子。”  
“那难道你以为我说要报复是想喂你虫子吗？”  
“难道不是？”  
流川的反问令樱木真想直呼苍天啊大地啊，难怪在荒原说要报复的时候流川一脸慌张，在酒店说起报复就满脸好奇的期待，他一定在诧异樱木上哪儿搞虫子去。但是谁会连喂虫子也要以牙还牙，自己还真被当成超级大白痴了吧。  
“当然不是！”樱木一张暴漫脸，“谁让你露出一副被侵犯一样的表情啊，闹得我还以为你喂了你的……大叔说你喂的东西及时解了毒，一定是含蛋白的东西，我还以为你把你的……”  
“等等，”流川的脸青了，“你以为我射进你嘴里了？”  
樱木嘴角一抽，真直白，直白得没法作答。  
“你说你要报复我，难道是……”流川脸上恍过后怕。樱木看着他一脸愕然，急忙辩解：“干嘛露出这种被性骚扰的表情，明明是你让我觉得我被性骚扰了好嘛！”  
流川显然不想理他，他仍然陷在这种龌龊猜想的震撼中不能自拔。  
“我……还以为你也喂了你的尿什么的……”樱木老实交代了，他理亏。  
“这个我自己喝了。”流川说。  
这话带给樱木的震惊，远比虫子更甚。  
他想象着流川一边作呕一边喝下去的样子，心头宛若狠狠戳了一刀。

那天在荒原，流川眼看樱木昏迷过去，从未如此惊慌失措。  
他从车里翻出宝贵的仅存的半瓶水，统统灌给了樱木，没有用，不像中暑。  
他把樱木塞在了车底，以防暴晒或者蒸煮，然后他攀着灼烫烙手的车皮爬上了车顶，站在高处一阵眩晕，宛若与火球般的太阳近在咫尺，他甚至闻得到皮肤被炙烤的响声和糊味。  
放眼望去满目疮痍和苍茫，狰狞烈日下没有生命活动的迹象，死寂里分毫的风吹草动皆尽收眼底。流川环视着，他看到了遥远的地方有着动静，像人，像是探险电影里那些茹毛饮血的，生活在远古时代的，土著人。  
有人就有生存的希望，这是他的第一反应，是难能宝贵的希望。他跳下车朝着有人的方向奔跑，顾不得自己超过24小时没有进食并且严重脱水。一眼望去的距离仿佛耗尽了整个世纪才抵达，两个土著的孩子显然被一个高大苍白的入侵者吓到了，惊慌失措地朝着他扔石头，听不懂他的语言，看着他毫无悦色地靠近，吓得丢下手里的东西奔逃而去。  
流川再没力气追赶，跪倒在地喘歇之际，他看到了被挖出小半个身子的白虫子。  
这也算是荒漠里能救命的食物吧，他下手把虫子挖了出来，实在是又白又胖的一大只，换做平时他一定碰也不碰躲得远远的吧，虽然他并不怕它。  
回到樱木身边时他觉得自己撑不了多久了，只是喘气都在消耗着残余的体力，眼前开始模糊。  
他用空瓶子接了自己的尿，虽然并没有多少，热乎乎的，很难闻，都是身体里的废物和毒素，但是至少寥寥的水分可以让干涸的自己清醒得久一点。  
他把戳烂的虫子喂进樱木嘴里，太恶心了，他想一定不能让樱木知道，否则这白痴会把胃吐出来的。随后他背起樱木向着方才有人的方向走过去，期盼向着两个土著孩子逃跑的方向可以找到人烟，一步步负重下的疲惫疼痛，像是走在岩浆里。  
结果两个土著孩子带来了几个帮手，大约说他是抢夺食物的入侵者吧。流川看到人群时如释重负，土著人却抡起棍子将他打倒在地，这些人继续攻击时看到了樱木火红的脑袋，一阵吱哇乱叫，之后的事情，土著人接到长老之令协助搜救，日本大叔和土著公主闻讯前来，都已在流川的意识之外了。

流川一直把樱木从楼下的pub架回酒店房间里。  
樱木还是想吐，不是因为虫子，他在想象流川这种不可一世的人低下头去喝那种东西，是一种怎样的心理承受和自尊折辱。  
流川丝毫不知樱木在想什么，他只当樱木喝了酒又吐得厉害，要赶紧在他烂醉如泥之前把他搀回来。  
樱木被放在门口的座椅上，他看着流川跑进浴室放洗澡水，他站起身跟过去：“喂，我没醉，我根本没怎么喝，别把我当酒鬼对待。”  
流川压根不理他，他伸手试着水温，直到适宜了，他回头伸手帮樱木脱衣服。  
“我说了我没有喝多！”被剥去上衣的樱木挣脱着，他最恼火流川这副压根不听别人说话的状态，他光着膀子强调着，“我清醒得很，不信你看，这是下面那群洋鬼子给我的，我一样都没有乱用，我知道我在做什么！”  
他从短裤的口袋里掏出了，安全套，和迷奸药。  
流川一脸黑线，这个白痴完全不知道自己在做什么。  
“听着，狐狸，”樱木一脸郑重其事，“我知道你想怎么做是你自己的事，但是不要表现得我怎么对你都跟你无关似的。”  
樱木头脑发热，他依然不认为自己醉了，因为他清醒地知道自己没有胡言乱语，他的每句话都是所想的，他只是不知道拦住这些心里话的自制力被麻醉了。  
但是流川不打算跟喝醉的人认真。他帮樱木脱短裤，却遭到了推拒。  
“干嘛，又不是要看下面的毛是什么颜色的。”  
“我在跟你说话，你到底知不知道该怎么听别人讲话！”樱木抓住了他的肩，被冷不丁打翻平衡的流川脚下一个打滑，扑通一声水花四溅，两个人相叠跌进了浴缸里。  
樱木的脑袋磕着流川的脑袋咚地撞上浴池边缘，撞得两人眼冒金星，是否该庆幸没有一头撞上水龙头弄个脑瓜开瓢呢？流川被横卡在浴池里，被樱木叠在身上，一条腿还卡在浴池外面，这是他今天第二次穿着衣服浑身精湿了。  
“喂……”  
他被卡得站不起来，他需要樱木拉他一把，他习惯了樱木对他冒失也习惯了不开口求助，但他看到抱着磕到的脑袋嗷嗷直叫的樱木指缝间淌下了血，这白痴，太阳穴上的伤口又挣裂了。  
下意识地朝着伤口伸出手，手腕却被抓住摁在了脑后，面前是樱木一张急躁的脸，呼吸近在咫尺，这酒气，吧台的不良少年到底灌了他多少酒。  
“我还没说完呢！”樱木把他逼在一个不得不认真听的位置，继续刚才的话题。  
“血。”  
“啊？”  
樱木摸了摸伤口，这个肘击竟然还在流血，换了平时早该愈合了，如果临行前预言的血光之灾是这种程度，那么根本没什么好担心的。  
“先别管血，我说你认真听啊，凭什么你想搂就搂想亲就亲想走就走，谁允许你独断独行的！”  
流川没听懂，还要经过允许不成？又不是结婚典礼，司仪说现在新郎可以吻新娘了。  
“我最讨厌平白无故收到一大堆好意欠人情，在荒原也是，救我的事干嘛不告诉我，”樱木蹙着眉，一去想流川救他的时候喝了什么，就像戳到心里的刀口，这是这个人的自尊所无法容忍的吧，但他却做了，并且独自闷在心里面不以为是，“这又不是你一个人的事。”  
不是一个人的事，是个好温暖的说法。  
“又不是什么大不了的。”  
“不是非要有什么大不了本天才才会感受到的。”樱木那样急于表达心情，语言却乱了套，“又不是说，如果救我必须要你经历个生死时速，或者牺牲个血流成河的话，你还会不会……”  
“会！”  
流川的一声回答，令人间刹那肃静，秒针停止行走。  
樱木在凝固的时间里，望着他一眼的坚决如铁。  
这一声如此不假思索，甚至都不是经过思考脱口而出的，这是本能的反应，连语言都无需听完，连尾音都不必落下。这个世上总有矫情的人，稍有冷落就精神坍塌天崩地裂，略加殷勤便赴汤蹈火海誓山盟，然则最动听的情话，有时只需要一个字，没有华丽辞藻甜言蜜语，不加修饰，清澈如水。  
樱木未满16岁，被禁止泡吧禁止饮酒，他追求所喜欢的，为心爱的事物竭尽全力，从来都义无反顾，直到今天，他头次领悟，被爱着，是这般被珍视着，被尊重着。  
心暖得像是在融化，再也没有强调什么的必要，所以他捏住他的脸，摁住他吻他，相拥在温热的水中，就像沉溺在爱的海洋。


	14. 血光

教练面无表情看着两个拎着行李呵欠连连的熊孩子，这两人罕见地双双翘了晨练。  
他说你们两个睡眠不足，坐最后一排去补觉。  
两人面面相觑，把行李塞进大巴底层，随后钻进去歪在了最后面。谁都不喜欢坐最后一排，因为窗子小，风景少，并且晕车；但是流川屁股还没沾到座位就睡了过去，樱木简直是扛住他才没让他滚在地上，愈加怀疑厨房是不是真的把考拉的晚饭跟他的弄混了，怎么这么能睡。  
樱木也很困，并且头晕，全身酸痛。他不记得自己喝过很多酒，又或者那一杯又一杯的带着辛辣的饮料并不是“喝一点没关系”的，反正也是未成年人不该去碰的东西，头天晚上太刺激，以至于心脏仍旧跳得狂乱无措。  
樱木在混沌和昏沉中睡去，梦里的赛场上，流川向着他的脸伸出手，他说，白痴，伤口又裂开了。  
小憩醒来，流川依然枕在他的腿上，蜷睡在最后一排。腿有点麻，但是舍不得碰醒他，不经意地摸了摸他的头发，樱木想，这真是初次见面时死也想不到的展开方式。  
然则梦里见到的人，醒来就在身边，夫复何求。

大巴停在一片农庄前，教练说这是这一代世界闻名的旅游景点，薰衣草园和植物迷宫，他们运气很好，赶上了薰衣草盛开的末季。樱木费了九牛二虎之力摇醒流川，让他下车看薰衣草去，流川满眼惺忪地皱眉，他说有什么好看的，倒头就睡。  
樱木一把将他拖了起来，剧烈的动作令他眉间一个疼痛的蹙动，樱木问他，还很疼吗，流川带着愠色向他比了一个小声点的手势。  
好客的农庄庄主接待了他们，领队老师为大家翻译着庄主热情洋溢的话：这片薰衣草园吸引了来自全球各地的游客，他们非常荣幸，但是灰心的是他们制作的薰衣草小熊卖得很不好。当年他们夫妇正因了这么一只紫色小熊相识相爱，是他们的定情信物。他们很想把爱传递给大家，但是很多人表示颜色古怪像基因突变或者染了病毒。樱木看着庄主老爷爷好遗憾的样子，对老爷爷说没关系啦，自己喜欢的就是最好的，而且就算现在没人欣赏，没准过上十年二十年会红遍全世界呢。  
老爷爷听了翻译激动坏了，一定要送一只给樱木。樱木手里被硬塞了一只紫色小熊，他觉得……真的不好看，也不像熊，难怪卖不掉。  
薰衣草园很美，满眼淡紫梦幻如烟，站在一片神秘梦田里，仿佛只要用力呼吸就能看见奇迹。  
不过神奈川新人精英队和领队教练都是爷们，相比少女梦幻的风景，他们对植物迷宫兴趣更大些。樱木把农庄翻了个底朝天，才从酒庄的品酒蓬下找到坐在一边休息的流川，他奚落道你到底体力有多差，是不是刚才老师讲薰衣草香气传说时你就没过去听？  
流川说我知道薰衣草的香气，镇静安神助睡眠。  
樱木恨不得把小熊摔在他脸上，他必须牢记于心，不要跟流川提任何浪漫的故事，前有烟火后有塔罗牌，尽添堵。  
流川问他怎么买了个颜色这么怪的猫。  
樱木反应了很久才认识到流川在说那只薰衣草小熊。尽管制作是丑了些，造型是抽象了点，但庄主爷爷说是熊，要尊重原创意见。  
两个人一路激烈争执是熊还是猫，最终在植物迷宫里走失了。眼看大家等了好久，教练黑着脸进去把他们扒拉了出来。他喝斥道你们两个不要一有机会就鬼鬼祟祟脱离集体，樱木一脸沮丧说本来快走出来了，结果小熊丢在里面了嘛，好容易才找到的。  
其实找到小熊并没有那么重要，薰衣草的花语是等待爱情，而他幸运地不再需要这样的花语了。他把小熊丢给流川说，是你非要找到它才肯出来，你留着它吧，一二十年之后一定很值钱，本天才可以在上面签个名，会更值钱。  
流川说，白痴。

赢球后的活动一路游山玩水，住宿在山边温泉酒店的夜晚，流川翻着英语书，他问樱木，你也会去美国打球吗？  
樱木说是啊，不是打得好的都要去美国吗，本天才当然会去。  
一张纸条被流川拍在了面前，樱木定睛看，是第一天训练拿到的英语课代金券。  
流川说，这个还给你，你急需。  
樱木蹭地跳了起来，义愤填膺：“太过分了吧！哪有把别人送的东西退回去的？你懂不懂礼貌！”  
流川无法吐槽樱木白痴得如此天真无邪。他为了去美国狂啃英语，这个白痴却毫无危机意识，拉着他去找庄主爷爷求证那个玩具是熊不是猫，连喊带猜加比划，各种学猫学熊，外语交流基本无能。这个样子去美国，沟通会成为严重的阻碍。  
他说你去把课上了，至少别在美国走丢了回不了家。  
樱木火冒三丈：“谁说本天才摸不回家了！你不就是会发卷舌音吗，本天才也练会了，不信你听，supplies！”  
流川只觉得窗外飞过了一只乌鸦，aho aho地叫着。  
他把代金券抽了过来，拿笔在背面写英文。樱木凑上去看，流川用的单词和句型都很简单，所以樱木完全能够看懂，那句话是这样的：  
我叫樱木花道。我是个白痴。如果我走失了，请联系流川枫。  
樱木气急败坏地去夺笔，流川眼疾手快把代金券抽走，叠成很小的一块，随即往樱木身上塞。  
两个人生死疏搏一般近身厮缠格斗了好一阵，流川空手扬长退开，留下樱木一个人到处翻找队服口袋裤子口袋各种口袋，死活找不到流川把纸条塞在了哪里。  
“可恶，奸猾的狐狸，塞到哪儿……”  
手被石头硌了一下，樱木心里一咯噔。自从听了传说，这块石头始终有着莫名的不祥之感，他总是在想找它时各种找不到，却总会在不经意时摸到它。到现在为止，春假活动已经进行了一大半，倒霉的事不少，蟒蛇上飞机，火车故障电梯故障，最糟糟不过在荒原曝晒昏倒性命危机。这一路没什么女色可戒，纵然一路向南也没见血光之灾，最重的伤不过是太阳穴那一处总是愈合不了的撞伤，他们的友谊赛也要接近尾声，还会有什么危机呢？  
迷信，都是迷信，天才是讲常识讲科学的。  
如果石头不灵自然不用管它，如果石头真的有灵性，那么流川会称霸美国，石头的心也会让他们命运相连，他当然也会去称霸美国。  
总之全是好事。樱木脑补着自己夺得职篮MVP的场景，笑得一脸无忧无虑的灿烂。流川看着他的傻样，放弃继续强调英语问题，反正这个白痴认识到问题之后总会很用心，并且总会奇迹地成长起来。  
樱木突然问，说来你到底许了什么愿？  
他把愿望大声喊了出来，流川却守口如瓶，这令他有种身在明处对方在暗处的不爽。  
流川没有直视他，流川说，你说的话，想的事，都会变成真的。  
樱木没能马上把这么通俗的解说转换为心想事成万事如意之类的祝福，樱木第一时间想起的是，他说雷劈他们立刻遭到了雷劈。  
“啊啊啊救命！”樱木惊悚炸毛地抱住了脑袋，“你怎么可以许这么危险的愿？你不是把我变成言灵了吧？本天才哪记得都说过什么，本天才随口说说的东西都变成真的怎么办，就像说雷劈就雷劈那样，我天天说你去死你真死了怎么办，天哪天哪……”  
流川一脸黑线地看着樱木抓狂。  
樱木突然抓住流川的肩：“如果本天才的话都会变成真的，我要你永远没有烦恼，年轻漂亮，幸福健康，举世无双。”  
流川震惊，他看着樱木满溢期盼和急切的眼睛，就好像这是最迫切的心愿。  
“白痴……你应该说点你自己最想要的。”  
他只是想让樱木事事顺心而已。他对着一座号称能够达成心愿的巨石，最终仍然决定把梦想留给自己去实现，一块石头对命运的作用还能有多大？所以他只是如是祈福而已。  
樱木怔住了，他想了很久，他说，我刚才根本没有细想，所以我张嘴就说的大概就是，我最想要的吧……  
这样的话，能令任何人一瞬变成全世界最幸福的人。流川的唇微颤，他最终欲言又止，这个时候，任何语言都太苍白。

大巴沿着海岸线行驶在一边峭壁一边悬崖的公路上，最终将少年精英队送达春假活动的最后一站，南澳大利亚，是个人口稀少偏僻古老的地方，据说向北沿着红色荒漠一直走下去，就能在州交界的地方看到大陆中心的大红石，这令樱木觉得这是大石头在召唤他把小石头送还回去，这是最后通牒，是他最后的机会。  
送回去就送回去嘛……樱木到处翻找，还是找不到它。  
一路训练游玩，少年们早已过了新鲜兴奋的阶段，不会再在新奇景点面前大惊小怪，他们此刻的期盼，就是打赢最后一场比赛，号称荣归故里。参观游城之后，樱木和流川在城区外沿的绿地找到了一个篮球架，距离住处不远。他们两个互相较劲，晚上谁先绕城区跑完一圈，谁就先来到这里打球等着嘲笑跑得慢的那一个。  
这是流川最无奈的较量，他一定赢不了，但无法不接招，比输总比示弱强。  
两人以正逆时针的相反方向开跑，中途撞上一次，樱木嘿嘿道这是我的大半圈你的小半圈，流川哼道走着瞧。  
结果樱木还是毫无意外地抢先抵达球场，得意忘形立刻进入幸灾乐祸状态，真恨不得流川马上现身好被他奚落。  
但是……樱木两手空空站在篮球架下面。  
没有球怎么打？死狐狸真是头脑简单，就没想过先跑完的人就算先来这里也没法打球吗？樱木不得不回酒店拿球，一边走一边想狐狸真是个笨蛋，如果待会儿敢说本天才不在球场是因为比他跑得慢，就是个大笨蛋。

流川远远望着灯光下的篮球架，似乎有不少人在绿地上，而樱木的身影不在其中，樱木的红头发能令他在千万人的人海里一眼寻得到。  
诧异令他向着球场跑去，然则他的脚步逐渐慢了下来，因为那些人悉数朝他逼近。  
嗅到了剑拔弩张的危险，流川竖起了警觉的尖刺，但是他没有掉头就逃，这从不是他会做出的反应。  
“小鬼，还记得我们吗？”  
流川盯着问话的人，云搜索记忆里的面孔，无解。  
突然脸上就是狠狠一拳，几乎将牙根打断的力度，尚未反应过来，一根铁管从身后抡来，流川被抡倒在地，两个人立刻牢牢摁住了他，一只脚踩在了他的手上。  
“托你的福，我们上次赌球输惨了。我们警告过你，所以别怪没给你机会。”  
眼前一个膀大腰圆的大汉终于与上次赛前赌徒的形象模糊重合，流川咬咬牙，疼痛令他眩晕，然则他的目光冷冽，冰凉并且轻蔑。  
就是这样的眼神。这个眼神，令这些人对这个年轻人的高傲恨之入骨，上一场赛后他们故意跟神奈川球队擦肩，想要给流川比个威胁的中指，结果流川看都没看他们一眼，跻身从横在面前的他们身边绕过，他根本就完全没认出他们，他的藐视狠狠激怒了他们。在他眼里他们蝼蚁不如，他坚持正直的胜负，对金钱毫不动心，这令他们的卑鄙和贪婪在他面前如此下作。  
这个人必须毁掉，因为他的存在令他们显得卑贱。  
“小鬼，我们特地从那边跟到这里，就是要从最后一场球把钱赢回来。既然你不配合，我们就让你上不了场。”大汉拿着砖头，举向流川被紧紧踩住的手，“赶快求饶，取悦了老子也许可以放点水，你可别忘了，公主押巨额是因为那个红头发的，值钱的是那个红头发的，你算个什么东西。”  
流川的心凉了。  
这些人出现在这里绝非意外，他们根本不是来教训他的，刚才樱木一定已经来过这个球场，这些人等的是樱木。  
没想到尚未涉足职篮就碰上了丑陋的赛事操纵，球场本该是一尘不染的，没有杂质的，这些人却拿铜臭来污染它。他心中血气翻涌，那是所珍视的东西被践踏的盛怒。  
他满眼嘲讽和冷漠，对这些面目可憎的赌徒说：  
Go to hell.

这个瞬间，擦汗的樱木突然伤口刺痛。  
他看了看掌心，又是血，他又把太阳穴的伤口擦破了，这个不起眼的伤口，怎么仿佛再也无法愈合。  
他抱着篮球站在原处，有种茫然不知身在何处的诡异感在心里蔓延。  
摸了摸队服，曾经怎么也找不到的石头就在口袋里，如此硌手。  
他抬起手，手上还沾着自己的血。  
这是血光之灾吗？


	15. 长夜

樱木抓着球满心焦躁地等交通灯。路口不过几步的宽窄，却被疾驰的交通阻断，绿地就在不远的前方，他却无法向前迈步，几秒的红灯世纪般漫长，只有亲眼看见重要的人才能打消心里的莫名的不安。  
运货卡车的大灯晃眼而来，冗长车身像是再也过不完的火车。流川的模样突然在车尾驶过视野正中的刹那跳入眼帘，如此令樱木惊诧地出现在面前，像是所有童话里最美好的天降那样，除了……  
喂，还红灯着呢；喂……为什么脸上有血？  
“快走。”闯红灯的流川拉住樱木的手向着住处赶，脚下是逃亡的速度。他的肩上喷溅着血点，他的鼻侧和嘴角都有血没抹干净的痕迹，依然有血从他的额头缓缓向下淌。  
樱木问他发生了什么，流川向着逃离的方向看了一眼，他说回去再说，那个眼神令樱木如此毛骨悚然，就好像他被一只择人而噬的猛兽追赶，恨之入骨但是避之如瘟疫。樱木回头，身后是庞大幽深的夜幕，仿佛囊括了人间的所有黑暗一般侵噬而来。  
流川紧拽樱木的手，他的力气如此大，就像在用生命拖着樱木逃离未知的危机。樱木跟着他一路向酒店狂奔：“你不是跑着步睡着了出了交通事故吧？”  
“回去再说。”流川目不转睛盯着前方直跑，他的手背一片红肿，樱木知道这种伤势，这必定是挥出了满载盛怒的拳头，才会将自己伤成这样。  
“不会吧，你打架了？跟谁打，谁惹你发这么大火？路上也可以说啊狐狸。”  
樱木盯着流川，但是流川完全不看他，流川的眼睛冰冷并且憎恶满满，他冷冷强调：“我说了回去再说。”  
这真是将樱木的耐心一击即碎的大杀器，他的急性子无法容忍这么蘑菇的沟通。他一把回拽，紧紧抓住流川的两只手：“我在问你出了什么事！”  
急躁在他看到流川一直藏住的右手的刹那冻结。中指和食指的指尖血肉模糊，大概指甲已经掉了。  
汗水从樱木的脸上凉凉划下。  
他再次向着身后回头望去，带着宛若杀父之仇的愤怒，那一片漆黑之间，到底潜伏了怎样残忍罪恶的魔鬼。

教练的脸色很不好。  
手指的伤势不比被门缝夹一下重很多，会很疼但不伤筋动骨；只是事态恶劣并且蹊跷，赌徒想让他们输，区区一个轻如鸿毛的春假活动，值得这样歹毒的人身伤害？  
流川看着樱木的目光满栽焦虑和放心不下，教练从看过来的眼神里接收到求助，他留领队老师给流川当翻译，并对流川说，我会看好樱木，你好好做笔录。  
他们买的是最贵的旅行保险，私人医生拎着助手和药箱登门包扎，经过了动用直升机的荒原事件，核赔方早就哭晕了。酒店安保社区主任国际事务部人员和警察轮番对流川进行盘问轰炸，私人医生在一旁包扎，流川始终没有喊疼，但是流汗并且咬牙，人越多他越表达障碍，时常开口却说不出话，好像组织语言很难。  
樱木连同教练被围在另一处盘问。樱木什么也不知道，也毫无耐心，眼看流川被口头围攻，真不知这些人究竟明不明白伤员和受害者是什么意思。真想掀桌送客，更想奔下楼去寻找肇事者，但教练强势的目光镇得他不得不原地压制怒火。  
最终私人医生说着伤员累了不许施加压力，轰走了围攻群众。教练沉思片刻，对领队老师说，你带樱木去通知每一个人，谁都不许离开这座楼。  
樱木简直要暴跳，自从回到酒店他和流川就被拉到两处，他连句伤口疼吗都没机会问，尽管一定会很疼，只是看一眼就会疼痛连心。  
流川对他轻轻摇摇头，告诉他不必担心。  
两人一走，教练转向流川：“樱木现在不在，重新跟我讲讲怎么回事。”  
流川满心意外。  
“你说不出话时会不由自主去看樱木，这事跟他有关。关心则乱，他不在场，你会冷静一些。”  
流川看了看紧闭的门，又看了看教练，目光如冰。  
那一会儿，他的手背被踩着，第一砖砸在他的指甲上，钻心地疼，疼得无法招架。当那些人错开脚去砸他的手掌时，他用自己的脑袋撞开了砖头。  
赌鬼们吓呆了，没人想过会有人会拿脑袋去换手。摆脱禁锢的流川发疯一般朝着他们挥拳，他们人多势众时的耀武扬威在他一个人的铁拳之下落花流水，他们不过是搞搞蝇头小利的怂货，当遇到一个不要命的，敢跟他们拼个宁为玉碎不为瓦全的人，只有贪财这等出息的家伙徒手只有抱头的份。  
被打翻的人爬到一边的车里往外抛凶器，两尺大刀，铁锹，还有电警棍，那令流川从盛怒中一瞬清醒，这样下去他打不赢，这些人有备而来武装齐全，而且目标是樱木。他转身就跑，他知道樱木走来的路线，他必须把樱木拦截回去。

教练扶额思考了好一阵子，他问，所以是因为土著人在樱木身上押了很多钱？  
就知道事情并没有那么简单，酒店和警方从流川嘴里问出的总是有人想让他们输球赚赌金，但这种比赛能有什么好赌的，谁都不信；如果樱木能给这些人带来不义之财，那么操纵比赛输赢不过是谋财手段之一。  
“教练，这场比赛我要上场。”流川斩钉截铁，他眼里盛怒不减，再也没有比亲手赢下比赛让他们输个血本无归更解恨的了。  
教练依然扶额。真是熊孩子，不仅抓不到重点，还很胡来。  
“这点伤又不会落下后遗症。”流川咬牙切齿，这些胆敢玷污篮球比赛的家伙，他非亲手裁决不可。  
教练看着他的样子，就像看着年轻的自己。  
“流川，你问过我为什么不打职篮。我曾经两度手臂受伤不愿下场，伤势一再恶化，最后伤得无法挽回，不能治好，再也没能上场。你这个年龄需要冲动和热血，但这场比赛值得你冒着感染几个月的风险去打吗？不是所有痛苦都值得的。”  
流川听着教练受伤的事，眉间蹙过一分惋惜，但他目光明亮，毫不犹豫。  
“教练，如果您经历过两次，您也该知道不愿下场是种什么心情吧。没有任何一场比赛不值得赢，就算没有这群赌徒也一样。”  
教练懂得，所以他也知道不可能阻挡流川上场，从一开始就知道。  
就在这时，樱木推门闯进来，看到两人一脸郑重其事，俨然刚刚争执过的样子，立刻一步抢在教练面前把流川拦在身后，压抑的火气喷薄而出：“你们有完没完？问够了吧！搞清楚他不是行凶的好吗？可以回去休息了吗！”  
“樱木花道！”教练义正词严，“你们两个从现在开始直到活动结束，除了在房间的时间之外，不许离开我视线，不许离开我身边，尤其是你，胆敢远离一步，记大过处分，记入国际交流档案。”  
怔了两秒，樱木感到不可理喻，至于吗，就因为打架，还是因为顶撞教练？  
“不要以为你可以记过我就会怕你！你到底知不知道……”  
流川一脚踢在樱木屁股下面，教练和领队老师满脸黑线看着樱木栽趴在脸前。  
樱木只想问苍天大地这个世界为什么这么难懂。

两人分别相向坐在自己的床边。距离出事已经几个小时了，流川脸上的疲态不容遮掩。他两手都打着绷带，医生说挥拳的伤比指甲更重些，为了让伤好好恢复给他做了固定。他现在没法拿东西，没法为樱木理疗，甚至没法脱衣服。  
樱木闷闷不乐地帮他脱去上衣，他有一肚子话想问他，谁干的，都长什么样，为什么会这样，但是历经折磨般的盘问，再问下去于心何忍。  
“一群混蛋，想让神奈川输干嘛找你，不是应该找比赛的关键本天才吗，真是的……”  
这是流川这一天听到的最动听的话，樱木还是这样天真白痴的样子，那些丑陋的肮脏的操纵也好交易也好伤害也好，纵然围绕着他展开，却丝毫没能染黑他。以前流川以为球场是单纯干净的，后来了解了职篮，知道了暗箱和黑幕的存在，纵然愤慨并失望，但不足为惧，也许樱木对待篮球单纯热情的目光，是他心里最后的一方净土，值得任何代价去守护。  
此时的樱木以为自己眼花了该休息了，流川青肿的嘴角是不是有过一瞬上扬，他望过来的眼神，刚才微笑了吗？这个只对着猫笑的面瘫脸被打了被折腾了几个小时竟然笑了吗？  
他问流川：“狐狸，是不是只有我是个白痴，还是只有没成年时会这样？”  
“……什么？”  
“为什么你们好像什么都知道，只有我蒙在鼓里像个傻子似的。”樱木满心不甘地握拳，对着流川，他只觉得自己永远都在被抢先一步的地方，当事情发生了，大家清楚了，他还在丈二和尚摸不着头脑，想要做点什么却无从下手，像是被蒙住眼睛。  
正因为你是这样一个白痴才重要，你只要一直是个白痴就最好。这是流川心里的话，但是这么说出来，樱木才听不懂。  
他对樱木说：“咱们打赢就好。”  
樱木听到“咱们”大惊，他一把将他摁倒：“你这样还要上场？做梦吧！怎么拿球，疼死啊！我现在就想把全城的人拉出来一个一个找，把砸你的人找出来，扒了他的皮，抽了他的筋，剁了他的骨头，砸了他的心。谁敢伤害你，本天才能把整个地球倒过来报仇，我就想出这口气，凭什么你在我身边，居然还遇到这样的事，本天才没法接受这种事……”  
这个瞬间，流川向着樱木伸出手，他无法张开双手，他用臂弯，将樱木揽在胸口。  
“白痴，都说了，打赢比赛，让他们没法得逞，就是最好的报仇。”  
樱木伏在他身上，肉体这麽相近，呼吸交错，肌肤相贴，心就不该那么遥远。他能听到流川剧烈的心跳，听不到他心中的声音，愿这个世界，让这个白痴远离丑恶和黑暗，勇往直前，永远不会失望。

接下来的白天他们仍然在各种身体检查和各种部门的笔录里消耗了过去，砖头砸伤指头的伤害最终没能被重视，这些人不在意手指对篮球运动员的重要，他们只认轻伤的报告，教练把土著人和赌资的关系报告上去，他们也不乐意进行繁冗的调查审核。  
总之，轻伤，常见，小事件。  
最后一场对战南澳大利亚州的比赛教练本来也并没想让流川上场太久，对手不强，他要给其他队员上场机会。这是个土著人众多的州，为创世神呐喊加油的队伍空前壮大，公主举着金盏花拉开巨型助威横幅，队伍乐得哈哈大笑，樱木蹲在休息区抱着头，真像羞耻play啊啊，狐狸被流川命拉横幅助威时真淡定啊，这种耻度真淡定啊。  
他看了眼流川，暗自下定决心，不管流川是否上场，他要夺得双倍的分，连流川的份一起，加倍奉还。  
整场比赛最终成为了神奈川新星队的进化成果展，全程稳操胜局，快结束时教练换上了流川，双手和额头的绷带全部拆掉，裸伤上场。本土观众送了他嘘声，他瞥向看台，他看到了那一伙赌徒，在一个渺小阴暗的角落。  
连放在眼里都不配。  
手指的每一次触球都是钻心疼痛，但是亲手裁决的快感令他兴奋，大力灌篮，狂妄地得分，看着分差陡然上涨，再也没有比快意恩仇更爽快的感受，他对着发出嘘声看台，对着赌徒的方向，比出了中指。  
看台噼里啪啦往下扔瓶子纸团。教练脑门青筋直蹦。  
而樱木看到了流川的眼神，那种嫉恶如仇，冰凉和轻蔑。樱木的心跳加速，那些肇事者在这里，胆敢用砖头砸流川手的仇人就在这个场馆里，他心中横生愤怒和暴戾，恨不得立刻冲上去打得他们满地找牙。  
他天生敏锐的感知，沿着流川看去的方向，一眼锁定了那个角落，几乎是用烙烫一般，将那些人的样子深深印在心里，任何胖揍他们的机会他都不会放过，伤害身边的人，罪不容诛。  
流川一下场就向教练报告赌徒在场，教练立刻去报警。队员们收拾完毕跟着领队老师收队，樱木披上队服，走在散场的蜂拥中，居高临下地扫视人群，他在临近出口的地方，找到了那几个龌龊的人影，好几人脸上挂着彩，是流川的杰作错不了。  
“狐狸，等我一会儿。”樱木言罢撒手离开。流川慌忙去抓他的手，指尖接触的疼痛令他脑筋一个刺痛，再抬起眼，樱木已经从眼前消失了。  
他找不到樱木了，不是因为人多，樱木的脑袋就像整个黑白世界的唯一一点红，他的眼睛永远不会错过。  
流川突然慌乱了，就像突然置身陌生异境般不知所措，就像丢失了最重要的东西就像突然一无所有。  
他竭力大喊樱木的名字，穿梭在人海里四顾寻找，找不到，无论如何找不到。手腕突然被人拉住，流川惊慌抬头，是教练。  
教练抬手去摸他的头，他说冷静。  
但是教练自己无法冷静，明明已经知道赌徒的目标不是输赢而是樱木，最糟的事还是发生了。他把流川塞在一个保安旁边，他说我再去报警，你盯着人，如果看到樱木或者坏人，第一时间找保安，我不回来你一步也不许挪动。  
流川在原地站着，像是长在那里一样寸步不移，几个小时，从人山人海一直站到闭馆，暮色降临，保安对他说，小弟弟，关门了，出去吧。  
教练来到球馆时流川一个人站在场馆外空荡荡的台阶上，寂寥的影子在昏暗夕阳下拖出十几米长，他看过来的眼睛像凉透的无机质，毫无光芒。  
有种无能为力想要叹气的冲动，教练说，走吧，警察以重大绑架案开始调查了。  
白痴，说让我等，一点也不靠谱。流川咬牙，为什么没拉住他呢，明知他身处险境，即使攥得手指流血，也不该放开他的手。  
“对不起教练，我把白痴弄丢了。”  
他的一眼冰凉负罪无法直视，教练摸他的脑袋：“真要这么说，是我的错，我是活动方的监护人，是我弄丢的。我向你保证，一定能把樱木找回来，这些人要拿他向土著人换钱，他一定能回来。”  
“教练，他们拿砖头砸了我的手。”流川闭了闭眼，“樱木不是会束手就擒的人，这么长时间了，他们砸了他哪里。”  
教练拍了拍他：“别瞎想。”


	16. 轮回

春假活动的最后一轮出游，流川一个人躺在房间里，看着天花板，又或者天花板前一个虚无的次元，他在等耳边的电话响起，等待樱木的消息。  
教练对这个寡言的孩子说了一遍又一遍担心也没用，安心睡觉，好好休息，电话总会响的，都动摇不了他守在电话旁边一言不发。  
一点也睡不着。一步也不离开。连眨眼都生怕错过什么。  
现在流川手脚冰凉，像是被冻僵，砸伤的手指已经没有了知觉，感觉不到疼痛。他讨厌无能为力的感觉。这不是在球场，高强的对手会被他当作超越的目标，怎样的绝境都有着努力的方向；而今他心急如焚，却束手无策，他明知他身处险境，却什么都为他做不了。  
有时世界太小，亿万人，偏偏重要的人就是冤家；有时世界也太大，上一秒还近在咫尺，一瞬就远在天涯。  
难以名状的苍茫，一无所有大概就是这种感觉。脑海中一片荒芜，像荒漠，这让他想起北领地的蓝天红土，樱木指着巨石的方向说，我许愿时是诚心希望灵验的。  
什么朝拜过巨石就是被祝福的，被祝福就是这样的吗？流川并不相信信仰，并不相信自己以外的人能够决定命运，他闭上眼睛，他对脑海中屹立的红色巨石说，他们把你当作图腾，樱木也很崇拜你，如果你真的如此值得顶礼膜拜，就把樱木还回来。

电话铃声令半睡的流川一瞬清醒，抓话筒时碰疼了手指，电话噼里啪啦摔掉在地。  
听筒里是教练的声音：别激动，小鬼。有人报警，疑似有了樱木的消息，但是他们只和名叫流川枫的人说话，需要翻译吗？  
流川说不用。  
但只和他说话是什么情况？  
电话转到了一个自称什么医院的地方，他们说这里有一位伤员，疑似从山上摔了下来，个子很高，红头发，身上没有任何证件，他们只从外衣口袋的夹层里摸到了一张叠得很小的纸条，看起来像小广告，背面写着，我叫樱木花道，我是个白痴，如果我走失了，请联系流川枫。  
有那么个瞬间，豁然开朗的感觉，就像是被神眷顾地摸了一下脑袋。  
流川从来没有想过，如此调侃的一个玩笑，居然成为了他们重逢的唯一线索。  
直到跳上教练租来的车，流川的心还在砰砰直跳，消息来得像童话，他生怕这是在做梦。他追问了很多樱木到底怎么样的问题，但是他和医院满口医学术语的沟通最终以决定性的语言障碍告吹，唯一听懂的，只有受伤了和没大碍。教练知道他等不及警方取证落实身份，他要马上带他到樱木身边。  
看着流川一副堪比NBA决赛上场前的紧张样子，教练推了推眼镜，用这种纸条重逢，算是奇迹，还是宿命。  
“医院说他伤得怎样？”流川见到教练的第一句话。  
“据医院说没什么伤筋动骨的大问题，但还没有醒，他们认为疑似谋杀，为保护受害者不愿透露太多信息。你要记得，他们只和你说话，等你亲眼见到樱木，自己确认他的伤情吧。”

车沿着一边峭壁一边悬崖的蜿蜒山路翻越峰岭来到山脚下的医院，流川从没停稳的车跳下来一路被引向门诊，一眼看到床位上的樱木便不顾医生的阻拦冲了过去。拦截失败的医生慌忙拦住后面的教练。  
“发生了什么？”教练察觉到医生的一脸凝重，“不是说伤员伤情不重吗？”  
此时的樱木也看到了流川，大概是麻醉剂的作用，他并没能立刻坐起来，但是精神还好，就好像他们的久别不过相隔了一个低头抬头的瞬间。  
“哎，流川……”  
“白痴！”流川差点动手给他一拳，害得大家如此担心，亏他还能露出这么若无其事的表情，“怎么回事？”  
“什么怎么回事……啊好疼，”樱木皱皱眉，他的脑袋蒙着绷带，手吊在胸前，病服里横七竖八包裹着纱布，他抬头看着流川一副如释重负的样子，“这是哪里，发生了什么？”  
大概樱木刚刚苏醒不久，流川环视嘈杂门诊，想必安置于此也是没什么严重伤势的。  
“据说你这白痴从山上掉下来了。”  
“啊？山上……”樱木一脸茫然，“本天才从山上掉下来摔成了这样吗？”  
“你去了哪里？”  
“去了哪里？我们赢了球，然后我看到几个人很像你提到的赌徒，我去教训他们了。然后……”樱木扶着脑袋，他的头很疼，他刚刚做过脑部手术，他全身都是伤，脑中似乎有道障碍无论如何无法跨越，想了很久，大脑一片空白，他抬起头，对着始终站在一边按捺焦急等待他回答的流川，问，“哎，流川，这是哪里，发生了什么？”  
流川怔住了。  
下意识地向后退半步，他的身体跨越神经中枢，直接对眼前的情况做出了拒绝接受的反应。  
“你……说什么？”  
“怎么了？啊好疼……”樱木低头，看到自己身上的绷带，“本天才这是怎么了？”  
他抬起头，愕然看到流川眼中的惊恐，就像看着怪物。  
“喂，狐狸，干嘛这样看着本天才？”  
“你……不记得了？”  
这不是真的吧，这恐怖魔咒般的循环，不是白痴开玩笑吓唬他的吧。  
“记得什么？”樱木摸着脑袋，“本天才刚才……我们赢了球，然后我看到几个人很像你提到的赌徒，我去教训他们了。然后……”  
伤口的疼痛阻断了樱木的思考，他扶着脑袋，许久，适应了开裂般的剧痛，随后抬起头。  
“哎，流川，这是哪里，发生了什么？”  
流川看着樱木，嘴唇颤抖，一句话也说不出来，眼前一黑的感觉像天塌。  
“喂，狐狸，干嘛这样看着本天才？”樱木摸着脑袋，“啊……好疼，本天才这是怎么了？”

医生告诉教练，樱木是被山下的人送到医院来的，看起来像是从峭壁上摔了下来。这一代山路险峻，时常有人或汽车从山上掉下来，医院对这类摔伤的处理轻车熟路。由于峭壁植被丛生，伤员摔下山通常会被植物层层缓冲，不会有严重的骨折，樱木被送来时浑身是伤，但任何割剐和异物刺入都极其幸运地没有伤及脏器，奇迹般避开了一切要害。他的外伤只需好好休息，假以时日，绝不会给将来的运动生涯落下任何病根。  
但是他们谁也没想到樱木醒来之后，出现了短期记忆障碍，他的记忆只能维持大约30秒，然后刷新，从头开始。  
硬脑膜下血肿，头部的撞击是最无法预料伤害的。  
医院已经第一时间为他做了检查拍片分析，他们认为手术消除血肿也许会治好他，手术方案还在紧张制定中。  
目前没有症状表明他过去的记忆有所丧失，持续对他进行记忆训练会令他的记忆延长几分钟，因此院方相信他在好转，是可以恢复的，但谁都不知这种损伤是否是永久的。  
也许，相信，都是脆弱的字眼。  
由于无法确认樱木的身份，樱木语言不通，记忆障碍，手腕有疑似捆绑的勒痕，院方怀疑樱木遭到谋杀，因此需要严防肇事者继续行凶。他们除了相信樱木外衣夹层里的小纸条之外，拒绝任何人对樱木的去向做出安排。  
教练焦头烂额地跟领队老师，警察局，酒店方，还有活动组织方打电话沟通身份认证事件，这一趟真是让他操够了心，这两个熊孩子算是毁了他的一世英名，他带队多年，从未出过这么多事。  
直到夜幕时分，医生递给精疲力竭的教练一杯水，教练问他流川呢，医生想了想，说，是那个跟你一样面无表情的男孩子吗？他一直在帮伤员做记忆恢复训练，我觉得他需要休息。

流川的脑浆如同沸铁，他用冰凉的手扶着额头。  
他为樱木念着不知念了多少遍的病历，然后不停问他哪里受了什么伤。  
“肩。”  
“脱臼了，反正也接上了。”  
“腿。”  
“割了个口子呗，都已经缝好……”  
“屁 股。”  
“什么屁 股嘛！不就是尾骨骨折了……”  
“断了几根肋骨。”  
“两根，三根……唔，还是两根吧。”  
“肩。”  
“你问过了，狐狸。”  
“肩。”  
“我想想……”  
樱木扶着脑袋，做过手术的脑袋很痛，尤其去记这些乱七八糟的伤势，难道就不能让他什么都不想，好好休息一会儿吗，这到底是在搞什么，为什么要做这些事，想着，他不禁抬头问道：“哎，流川，这是哪里，发生了什么？”  
流川沉默了两秒。  
他淡淡地说：“你撞了头，你的短期记忆出了点问题，你很快会好起来，我在帮助你做记忆训练。我告诉你你都受了哪些伤，你记下来，然后回答我。”  
“撞了头？本天才为什么受伤……啊好疼……”  
流川不理会他的问题，又一次念着倒背如流的病历。  
“肩。”  
“脱臼了而已嘛……”  
“背。”  
“……你驴我啊，这是旧伤！”  
“手。”  
“手心划了个大口子。”  
“断了几根肋骨。”  
“两根。”  
“肩。”  
“你问过了你这个笨蛋狐狸。”  
“肩。”  
“脱臼脱臼！”  
“肚子。”  
“被树枝戳进去了，什么都没扎到。本天才命好。”  
“断了几根肋骨。”  
樱木的头很疼，并且发热，很难受，难以名状的胀痛，就像不停写进承受不了的信息量，他却读不出来。  
“两根。让我休息下，狐狸。”  
流川停止了发问。沉默令樱木如此窒息，纵然大脑没有记录，然则身体习惯性的反应，令他隐约感到这一幕似曾相识。  
“短期记忆出了问题……是什么？”  
“你只能记住几分钟。”  
“那……”  
樱木愣住了，他看着身旁的流川，看着流川毫无光彩的眼睛。几分钟，就会忘了吗，不管流川在这里呆多少个几分钟，自己都根本记不住吗？  
“这不是第一遍了，对吗？我一直在忘，是不是？”心中的恐惧如同迅速攀延的枝蔓，樱木从未感到如此害怕，就像掉进一个漩涡，在一个漆黑无底的深渊中不断下坠。  
流川一言不发。  
他没有反应，这样的对话一定也不是第一次了。  
“你怎么能让我休息！一停下来我就会忘对不对？”樱木慌乱地四处张望，一把抓过手边的笔和便签条，撕下写了字的第一张，“我要把每件事都写下来，否则我连你在这里陪了多久都不知道。”  
流川始终沉默。  
樱木的脑部受了伤，做了手术，不该一直承受这么大的负荷。他又如何忍心一直追问他，怎么忍心一遍遍反复念着揪心的伤势。  
就像是种惩罚，如果当初不放开他的手该多好。  
樱木竭力抓住流失的记忆，像是竭力去抓指间沙那样，在纸上用力写着，流川帮我……  
帮我什么？樱木的笔停住了，他对着便签条，愣住了。  
他呆呆看着纸上的三个词：流川，我，帮。  
他抬起头，问身边的流川：“哎，流川，这是哪里，发生了什么？”  
流川看着他，看着他。他淡淡地说：“你撞了头，你的短期记忆出了点问题，你很快会好起来，我在帮助你做记忆训练。我告诉你你都受了哪些伤，你记下来，然后回答我。”  
樱木感到不可思议，他堂堂一个天才，怎么会撞了头，怎么受了一身的伤，明明刚刚才赢了球。流川看他的样子，为什么那么奇怪，为什么如此闷闷不乐。  
他听着流川念了一大堆身体各个部位受了什么伤，都是些过上一阵子就会好起来的皮肉伤，或许还比不上过去打架的伤势。  
然后流川不停地问着身体的各个部位，颠三倒四地问，反反复复地问。  
樱木感到很累，头很疼，很想休息，他回答着问题，头像是快要裂开一样，他说，狐狸，让我休息一下。  
流川说不行，不许休息。他继续问，多少根肋骨，肩，背……  
身体的反应，令樱木隐约捕捉到大脑所并未记录的似曾相识。  
樱木打断他，他问，短期记忆出了问题是什么。  
他被告知只能记住几分钟。  
这让他猛然意识到，他大概忘记了很多东西。  
心中猛地涌出恐惧，这岂不是，整个世界都在向前走，只有他不停回到原地吗？  
“我是不是恢复不了了？”问出这样的话，樱木只觉得手心冰凉，“我是不是只能一直被丢下了？”  
流川说，你在好转。他的语调很平淡。  
樱木一把抓住了他的手腕：“你别唬我，本天才根本就没有好转是不是？我一点也想不起来你念过病历，告诉我，这是第几遍了，你已经在这里很久了对不对？”  
但是流川只是看着他。  
好转，也许吧，坚持追问训练，他的记忆所撑的时间在逐渐延长，一秒一秒地延长。纵然很辛苦，他已经开始意识到循环和重复，已经开始对发生过的事情有印象。但是一旦沉默，他终究还是会回到空白原点。  
对他说什么，他最后都不会记得，再多的解释，都不过徒增痛苦，最终还是会清空的。那么他宁愿把沉重压在自己这里，至少让樱木的每一个循环不那么难过一些。  
这个时候，樱木突然觉得眼前的流川好陌生，目光复杂，面容憔悴。  
在他心里流川的眼睛不是这样的，他的眼神明明是简单透底的。这只狐狸无忧无虑地打球睡觉，罕有敌手，又不会失恋，看焰火都会想洗衣服，是跟低落，悲伤，脆弱，统统绝缘的。  
这根本不是流川应有的神色。这是……本天才造成的吗？  
手上愈加加剧的力度令骨骼发出了脆弱的声音，樱木愕然，他慌忙松开手，他看到了流川手腕上的指痕，重叠累加着的指痕。  
这……发生了很多遍了吗？  
他抬起头，撞上流川沉默的目光。  
“哎，流川，这是哪里，发生了什么？”  
流川身上叠加的不止是手腕上的握痕而已。  
如果樱木的记忆每回零一次就在他心上划一刀，他的心早已被划成了棋盘。  
樱木的心会把沉重清空重来，但是流川在累积痛苦。究竟是谁被丢下了呢？  
流川闭了闭眼，重新撑起精神，他继续用淡淡的语调说：你撞了头，你的短期记忆出了点问题，你很快会好起来，我在帮助你做记忆训练。我告诉你你都受了哪些伤，你记下来，然后回答我。

教练站在病床旁边，默默听着流川用暗哑，强逞平静的声音说，你撞了头，你的短期记忆出了点问题，你很快会好起来，我在帮助你……  
他拍拍他的肩，说，流川，够了。  
流川沉默了一下，他继续说着，我在帮助你做记忆训练。我告诉你……  
教练把手搭在了流川的额头上，他的额头很烫。  
他对流川说，已经够了，樱木需要休息，你也需要休息。  
流川闭了闭眼，把念得滚瓜烂熟的病历夹在了留言板上。起身的时候，樱木下意识地抓住了他的手，下意识地说，别离开我。  
话脱口而出，樱木也愣住了，他并不知道发生了什么，大脑里没有记录什么，但是身体本能地伸出了手，话语本能地说出了口，有种莫名的恐惧，恐惧被丢下，恐惧一个人被留在哪里，还有种依存，那种分开就不知该如何生存下去的依存。  
两只缠着绷带的手握在一起，连彼此的温度都感觉不到，然则有种东西在传达，不需要语言，不需要大脑记录，纵然肉体都不堪重负，却无法彼此剥离。  
流川重新坐回樱木身边，他说，白痴，别以为你全都忘了，我就会离开。  
教练看着他们，摇了摇头，这两个把互看生厌挂在嘴边的孩子，连错乱的时间和空间，都隔不开他们。


	17. 遗忘

教练决定趁着樱木脑部手术的时间，带流川回去取他们的东西，春假活动已经结束了，带队老师即将带着全员回归，可教练知道流川是不会跟队回国的。  
充足休息的樱木显得精力充沛，丝毫不受伤势的影响，就像几天前的赢球真的只在一秒之前，他满脸茫然生龙活虎地一遍又一遍问流川：“哎哟好疼，这是哪里呀，发生了什么？”  
“你摔出界外撞成白痴了。”  
流川一边说着，一边用受伤的手指夹着笔，在便签条上歪歪斜斜写着一句一句的备忘录，一张一张地贴在樱木手里的留言板上。  
“啊哈？你说谁白痴？你才白痴，你这个白痴狐狸！”  
樱木暴跳地喊着，低头去看流川贴过来的便签条。  
他看到自己手里的留言板上，贴满了写着一句话的纸条：  
你撞了头。  
你受了一些轻伤。  
你只有30秒记忆。  
你今天做脑部手术。  
你很快会好起来。  
你在等流川回来接你。  
还有刚刚贴过来的一张：你是个大白痴。  
樱木张口结舌：“30秒记忆……这不真的变成白痴了吗？”  
流川的笔停了下来。  
天天叫他白痴，谁能想到他怎么能真的变成白痴呢。  
眼前的樱木愕然而急切地等着流川跟他解释，一点也不记得流川来过多久，不记得白天千万遍的追问，不记得晚上发生过什么，不记得一切恐惧，愤怒，反反复复。  
这个家伙白痴得像一张白纸一样，不管他遇到了什么，深陷怎样肮脏的黑幕，被这个世界怎样过分地对待，都没能令他一眼的干净明亮沾染到一丝阴霾。他在整个漩涡的中心，却又完全置身事外，再丑陋的涂抹，也无从染黑他。  
流川默默握紧了笔。在遇到他之前，篮球之外的世界都是昏昏欲睡的，是这么一个白痴，成为了这个黑白世界的第一眼红色，是他让世界变成了彩色的。  
他希望他永远是个远离纷扰的白痴，但绝不应该是现在这个样子，近在咫尺却遥不可及，远到刚开始就结局，才相遇就别离。  
如果那天没有放开他的手该多好。只是指甲受伤有什么，就算脚扭了，哪怕只是离开一步，也要披荆斩棘地追上他；就算下着大雨，丢下伞也要追上他。  
流川扶着滚烫的额头，被砸伤的伤口愈加发热。  
没有如果。向来如此。Now, or never.  
他重新拿稳笔，像是下了决心，在便签条上写下了两个字。  
喜欢。  
趴在他肩旁正在翘首期盼下一张便签条的樱木一脸吃惊，等待已久的告白如此突如其来，就像幸福来的太快，措手不及。  
但是流川一点也不开心，他把便签条撕下来，没有贴在樱木的留言板上，而是随手撕掉了它：“反正你也记不住……”  
“喂！！”  
樱木带着毕生最大的惊慌扑过去抢，就像流川撕掉了一张百万大钞，就像撕掉了价值连城的藏宝图。  
“你怎么可以撕掉！这是你写给本天才的，这是本天才的，谁让你撕掉的！”  
他扑通地从病床上摔了下来，小桌和药盘叮叮咣咣噼里啪啦一阵乱响，飘落的纸条和一大堆东西一同散在地上，护工慌忙跑进来把摔得龇牙咧嘴的樱木抬上床去。樱木摸着发沉酸痛的屁股，吸了口气缓了缓疼痛。  
他问流川：“好疼啊，这是哪里呀，发生了什么？”  
流川告诉他：“你从床上掉了下来，摔成白痴了。”  
“啥？”樱木还想再问，流川把留言板塞给了他。  
樱木皱着眉头看留言板：“这都是什么……今天手术本天才就会好了吧……你才是白痴！”  
教练在催促流川出发，樱木抬起头，看着流川捡起地上被撕成两半的便签条，默默地把纸条一点一点撕得粉碎。  
他显然不知道那是怎样的纸条，不知道自己夺命一般争抢过它，他不记得。  
“狐狸你干嘛这副表情。”  
流川看着他，他还是这般单纯懵懂的眼神。至少他毫无痛苦，没有留下什么不好的记忆，至少这样就好。那些黑幕依然没能沾染他，那么依然由自己一个人承担就好，他不必记得这些太沉重的经过，只要结果是好的。  
他说，没什么。他指指樱木的留言板，趁着他低下头，起身离开，将一手的碎纸片丢进了垃圾桶。  
樱木看着留言板上满满的便签条。  
你在等流川回来接你……这是怎么回事？  
他抬起头来，面前空无一人，他甚至不知道流川来过。  
但是缺了什么，少了很重要的东西。他的大脑想不起来，但是他的身体，每一个细胞，都让他在一个缺少了重要部分的世界里无所适从地坐立不安。

教练看着坐进车里的流川：“你还好吗？”  
流川说我很好。  
教练说，你不好。  
流川抬头问他，我有不好的表情吗？  
教练说，你没有表情，但是你很不好。  
流川一句话也不想多说，他活这么大没有连续说过这么长时间的话，尤其是重复着同样的话，经历着绝望的循环，这是种难以名状的折磨。  
教练拍拍他的肩，用了能够令人振作的力度。  
“流川，乐观也是等着，悲观也是等着。治疗他是医生的任务，我们做不到，但是帮他做身份证明，帮助他恢复，你可以做到。我们相信他，然后去做我们能做的。”  
流川说，好。  
他在口袋里攥着一样东西，那是他昨晚从樱木的队服口袋夹层里翻找出来的，红色的小石头。  
如果这是个不祥之物，如果荒原迷失，火车故障，电梯骤停，还有这一场劫难都是被诅咒的，那么这东西绝对不能再在樱木身边。  
他说，没想到荒原都活过来了，却栽在一场小比赛里。  
教练有种想要叹气的冲动，以年轻人失望为代价的成长实在太无谓。  
他叹道，是啊，其实天地再险恶，也敌不过人心。

睡了一路的流川回到酒店迅速整理行李，把樱木的东西统统往箱子里堆，AJ12的包装盒还在樱木箱子里，那双红黑AJ1却在外面，好奇心令流川打开了盒子。  
鞋盒里有一枝失去了娇艳的玫瑰花，还有一张塔罗牌。  
流川看了两秒，默默把盒子盖上。  
他的鞋盒也没有丢掉，里面放着同样的一张塔罗牌，还有一只并不好看的紫色的猫——樱木管它叫做薰衣草小熊。  
教练初步办好了樱木的认证手续，眼看差不多是樱木手术快要结束的时间，他明白流川等不及，马上带着他沿着一边峭壁一边悬崖的蜿蜒山路返回，每半小时和警方联系更新一次。  
几个小时的车程如此漫长，流川厌倦了从噩梦中惊醒，他从层层叠叠的植被向下看去，山下如此幽深，像是怪物张着血盆大口。樱木就是从这种地方掉下去的，他没有两人分开之后的记忆，这场劫难给了他一身伤，却无从改变他清澈耀眼的目光。  
他们在最后一个加油站停车，教练去服务站例行联系警方，流川坐在车里，向着山下遥望，已经隐隐约约可以看到叠嶂之外的小镇和人烟，医院已在视野范围之内了，希望这个白痴的手术已经成功了，希望这个白痴已经不再是个白痴了。  
就在此时，两辆越野车停在旁边，一辆车开去加油，从车上跳下来的几个人，确切说，赌徒，就是烧成灰，流川也能认得。  
不假思索拔开安全带跳出车吼道：“喂！”  
这几个人看了过来。  
“是你们把他推下去的吗？”流川无视一切危险，脑海里只有一个念头：如果这群人是罪魁祸首，不能放过，不能错过，不能原谅，不能饶恕。  
几个人围了上来，他身后的车门被关上了。  
一个面孔陌生的鬼佬用生硬的日语说：“别激动，小子。他自己撞开车门摔下山，跟我们没有关系。我的朋友们说你很能打，他们想要再跟你比试比试。”  
几个人抓住他的双手和头发，一阵剧烈的殴打，然则他们几人依然没能坳住流川，他摆脱群殴退后两步擦血，目光像是喂毒的剑，愤怒，憎恶，简直下一秒就要出鞘杀个血流成河。  
“我们说过了，你不值钱，我们要的是那个红头发的。听在警局的朋友说多亏你留了张条才找到那个红头发的，所以我这个会日语的才特地赶来，我们有他的全部证件，医院会把他交给我们，而不是你们。”赌徒说着，掏出了刀子，赌徒们悉数握着凶器，堵住了流川的全部退路，“小白脸，怪就怪你抽了下下签，红头发的我们要定了，未免节外生枝还是谨慎一点，只有死人的口，才能保住秘密。”


	18. 殷红

樱木的脑袋突然一个激痛。  
他扶着头，疼痛只有一瞬，就像感应突如其来的一道光。  
看看周围，看看身边的社工，他突然激动地摇着社工说，哎嘿我感应到了你所说的火花，spark对吗，他一定马上就到了，我要到门口迎接他！  
社工一样激动地回摇他：Great！Spark！Brighten your life！  
樱木迫不及待要到医院门口，他想要第一时间见到前来接他的流川，猛地起立令他尾骨骨折的屁股一阵电钻似的酸痛，疼得他扑通坐回去龇牙咧嘴。  
他摸摸脑袋，回想着醒来之后的事，没有忘，每个细节，每个角落，都没有忘。

樱木醒来时这个社工就已经在身边，会说一些基本日语，据说是费尽周折调过来特地看护他的。  
他接过社工递来的留言板，上面贴满了留言条，字写得歪歪扭扭，但还能令樱木认出这是流川的字。  
30秒记忆？不是吧……本天才岂不是连在哪儿上厕所都记不住吗？等流川来接我，流川去哪儿了？我去，谁是白痴！  
他摸了摸脑袋，他的头发被剃得很短很短了。他问社工，这是哪里，发生了什么，我这是手术后吗？  
社工生疏的语言令樱木听得一头雾水，至少他知道自己受了伤，记忆出了些问题，大概忘了很多东西。  
刚来的社工也并不知道流川来过陪伴过，所以樱木的大脑依然不知道比赛之后醒来之前发生过什么，然则他的身体喧嚣着一种渴求，有些人有些事，陪伴，习惯，依存，成为了生命里的一部分，没有肉体的记忆，却烙印在灵魂里。  
那种喧嚣就是，他想要见到流川，现在，马上。  
他不觉得自己伤得很严重，他感到完全可以下床，社工急得满口鸟语也阻拦不了他。樱木跳下床，除了腿上和腹部的伤口有点牵拉，还有蹲下站起时屁股后面像被揪着尾巴似的酸痛之外，没什么大的阻碍。  
主治医生闻风赶了过来，借着社工的口译问樱木感觉怎么样，能想起什么。  
樱木说，没什么感觉啊，有人给我留言说我受了些轻伤，今天做了手术，我可能记不住东西，我在等人接我，但是我是天才，不是白痴！  
说出这话的时候，他才意识到，从醒来到解释到折腾着下床，早早就超过了30秒。

医护人员互相欢喜奔走相告，那个车轱辘一样重复说话的红头发可爱小男生恢复正常了，樱木心想本天才果然人气高。  
虽然有点可惜，樱木还是不记得赛后的事，是否有人绑架谋杀他还是个谜。樱木叉腰道谁敢绑架本天才，本天才会一拳把他的头打进肚子里。  
坐不住的樱木满医院一瘸一拐地走动，医生默许他的多动，让记下新鲜的事物和地点，测试记忆是否能够维持。一圈逛下来累惨了社工，而樱木能够记得医院的各种设施，每个楼层的病房科室，还有哪个跟他打招呼的老太太叫什么名字——名字有时会忘，因为是鸟语，不是记忆不好。  
他满头大汗回到病房时，等候多时的主治医和助理实习医生一并鼓掌，祝贺他手术成功。  
医生告诉他，脑神经手术是非常纤细的高难度风险的手术，他的手术能够成功相当走运。  
医生还说，手术只能消除造成记忆障碍的血肿，而脑损伤的程度和恢复很难完全掌握，他的大脑得以激活，务必要感谢一个人，那个面无表情的男孩子没日没夜陪他做记忆训练，才让他受到极大创伤的脑细胞始终保持活性和清醒，没有在茫然和绝望里熄灭死去。  
樱木摸着包裹绷带的脑袋，他想原来流川来过，可自己却不记得，一直维持着30秒的记忆，那只狐狸一定很抓狂吧，搞不清闹了多少笑话，还不知狐狸趁着自己记不住，怎么捉弄他了呢。  
但是如果狐狸变成了只有30秒记忆的白痴……樱木不敢继续想，假设之下的恐惧惊慌焦虑悲伤一涌而上，他在想象，自己大概令流川经历了非常难熬的一段时间。  
然则社工却像打了鸡血似的兴致勃勃地说，生物电是一种像灵魂般奇妙的东西，那个男孩子简直是你的电火花，spark，你的人生灭了，他不停地擦着火花，终于啪的一声，你的生命重新燃亮了。  
樱木才知道原来说鸟语的人里也会有文艺青年。  
社工比当事人更激动，两种语言夹杂着手舞足蹈比划，他说你有没有遇到这样的人，在他出现之前，你的眼前死气沉沉一片漆黑，当他来到你面前，哗地就照亮了整个世界。  
樱木脑子里跳出了一众女神，比如叶子，比如晴子……  
社工煞风景地扰乱女神的浮现，他继续鸡血说你的朋友简直是在你的灵魂不断濒临熄灭的时候一遍又一遍把你重新点燃，一片漆黑时，啪地一个火星，又变得一片漆黑时，啪地一个火星……  
“你以为是打火机啊！”樱木忍无可忍打断自我陶醉的社工。  
医生们哈哈大笑。他们的社工协助缓解病人伤痛，一向立等见效。樱木整个人都在蚊香眼，既没领悟笑点，又没明白大概，这些人是在为好事高兴还是在拿他开玩笑，是不是应该跟着大家一起笑。

就在这时，樱木的头突然一个激痛。  
他扶着脑袋，疼痛只有一瞬，就像感应突如其来的一道光，照亮了记忆中漆黑的一角，流川在默默撕着一张纸条。  
这个场景不属于他前去教训赌徒之前的任何一幕。他下意识地知道那张纸条很重要很重要，但是那是什么？  
看着社工，他突然明白，那正是一道电火花。  
努力在脑海勾勒流川的模样，他隐约觉得，还有很多很多场景，互相相似的场景，呼之欲出却又记不起来，就像大量重复数据写进大脑的某个地方，他却读不出来。  
然则去想流川的样子，就像是摸索在黑暗里突然看到一束转瞬即逝的光，让他看到了漆黑中的轮廓。  
他们都说他在记忆再生障碍的时候是一直被流川陪伴的，如果那一片陷入沉睡的世界能够被唤醒，那么只有他；如果只有一个人能够令他过去的生命完整，那么只有他。  
他给他留言说会来接他，那么他一刻也不想再等了。他要马上到医院门口，到第一眼就能看到来者的地方等他。  
尾骨骨折依然令他的起身倍加艰难，他龇牙咧嘴地摸着屁股，穿过大厅时他看了眼洗手间的方向，他想就说本天才怎么会白痴得连厕所在哪儿都记不住嘛，他是天才。

他坐在医院前台的等候区，面前就是宽阔的玻璃门壁，来往的车水马龙和山脚的风景尽收眼底。社工始终跟在他旁边鸡血他能够恢复有多么幸运和不易，樱木不懂自己是太幸运了活过了高难度的手术，还是太倒霉了遇上这么个神经兮兮的社工。  
他回忆着流川默默撕纸条的样子，想着想着，嘴巴得意地咧着。他真想现在就对狐狸说，别以为你装得一脸面无表情若无其事，本天才就看不出你在担心，别忘了我们可是被命运相连的，是这样这样那样那样过的。他还想，要不本天才还是装作一棵什么也记不住东西的大白菜吓吓他好了，他紧张的表情一定笑死人……  
门口的惊叫声打断了樱木的冥想，一辆冒着黑烟七零八落的越野车横冲直撞朝着医院漂移而来，刹车之下一个侧甩，剧烈摩擦使得平地风沙四起，眼看几乎甩上玻璃大门。一个穿着红衣服的人不等车侧滑停稳就从驾驶座推门跳出，跌撞冲进医院。  
樱木一眼就认得跳下车的是流川，却在他撞进玻璃门才看清，那并非红衣服，他摸过的玻璃门清晰印下了血手印，那是一身鲜红的血，他的全身被瓢泼般的血量染得刺眼殷红。  
震惊令樱木立刻站了起来，顾不得骨折，顾不得缝针，顾不得一身牵拉的疼痛。  
流川用沾满鲜血的手指着樱木大喝：“保护他！报警！有人要来掳走他！保护他！报警……”  
然则樱木却从流川眼中看到了一种终结的神色。  
樱木讲鬼故事时说，有些人一定要找到重要的人的灵魂，才能够走得安心。这不是他想象的，因为他曾经在父亲的眼中看到过这种神色。  
他不顾一身的疼痛向着流川冲过去，就算腿断了爬也要爬过去，却眼看着流川像是被抽掉骨骼那样歪倒，烂泥一样瘫倒在地，伸出的手最终依然没能抓住倒下的身体。失血休克的流川，连眼睛都还没来得及闭上，掐在脖子上的左手松开滑下，血喷溅而出，溅了一地，血的热度溅在了樱木的身上。  
一片尖叫声，吓得四散奔逃的病人和家属，晕血得栽倒和呕吐的实习生，樱木毫不怀疑流川全身一半的血量已经在身体外面了，他惊慌失措地伸手去堵他喉咙上喷泉一般涌着血的伤口。  
血染的触目惊心，地狱般的景象，樱木就是过上几辈子都不会忘记，脑海里一瞬涌入了大量清晰狰狞的画面，大量的30秒，重复，抑郁，暗哑，绝望，有个平淡的声音一遍遍直入听觉中枢：你撞了头，你的短期记忆出了点问题，你很快会好起来，我在帮助你……  
创伤医生用手掐住了流川的颈动脉阻止继续大出血，急救人员从樱木怀里将流川抢进急救室。而樱木的大脑短时间接收了无论如何都承受不起的信息量， 他问流川许了什么愿，流川说，你说的话，想的事，都会变成真的；他问如果救我必须要你牺牲个血流成河的话，你还会不会……流川斩钉截铁地说，会。  
樱木满手湿黏滚烫的鲜血，他抱着头，许久才意识到，那声撕裂寂静难以压抑的怒吼，来自他自己的声带，而不停地掉下来稀释满身鲜血的，是他自己的眼泪。


	19. 因缘

急诊室外，教练在樱木身边坐下。  
这个时候的樱木早已停止了流眼泪，眼睛肿得像核桃，满脸血和泪水混杂的抹擦，沾满血的衣服还没有换下。医生说他决堤般流泪是缘于大脑不堪重负，强烈刺激下的生理反应，没有流鼻血已是反应比较轻的了；或许也缘于伤心，又或者受到了惊吓，但不管因为什么，他都会难受极了。  
樱木紧锁眉头盯着急诊室的玻璃门，他对教练说，我全都记起来了。  
他说，没有人谋杀我或者把我推下山，我是自己挣开绳子跳出车门的，没有站稳从公路的护栏翻下去了。流川就是因为这事才遭毒手的吗？  
教练说，和你一样，没有人想要把他怎么样，那些人拿刀架在他的喉咙上威胁我，他却无视危险剧烈反抗，结结实实撞在了刀尖上，并且掐着伤口抢时间来警告你。  
说着，教练闭上了眼，那个血雾喷薄的画面，他这辈子再也不想回忆一次。  
樱木不停地念着，死狐狸，大笨蛋，全世界最蠢的白痴……他的声音遮掩不住恐惧，他问，流川能挺过去吗？  
教练告诉他，这种伤势抢救及时是关键，既然流川已经活到了现在，只要今后不再乱来，他可以活到长命百岁。  
樱木狠狠地松了一口气。  
扶着剧痛的脑袋，眼眶发烫，竭力遏制流泪的惯性，他问，是我害的吗，社工说这群人的目标是我，因为土著人为我出钱；流川跟石头许愿说我说过的话都会变成真的，我只是随口问他流血牺牲，却变成真的了；我还捡了诅咒的石头，出发前有个和尚说我大凶有血光之灾，也应验了。真的有注定这种事吗？  
教练尚不知原来他是这样有故事的人。  
他静静听完了高僧的故事，许愿的故事，公主的故事，诅咒的故事。  
像是个传奇。最令他心中一震的，是两个人分别为对方许了重要的愿，不管他们是好朋友，好队友，还是其他什么，这辈子能够遇到这样一个人，再也没有更美好的相识了。  
他告诉樱木：  
如果真要追究错误，是我的错，作为监护人，我不该把一个未成年的学生独自留在车里。  
你知道为什么赌徒对你如此执着吗？因为你的身价。土著人在你身上押的赌金足够那群人一辈子不愁吃穿，而绑架你换得的赎金可以买下好几座海岛。利益总能让人铤而走险，但是他们只是要钱而已，并没有想要伤害你们，他们言语恶毒，有时也只是因为害怕壮胆而已。  
你们两个把自己搞得破破烂烂，并不是诅咒或者注定，也不是飞来横祸或者人心歹毒，而是你们自己行为冒失。世界的恶意本没有这么大，是你们自己做了无谓的牺牲。  
僧人其实是给你开了一个很大的玩笑，此戒色非彼戒色。他前面说了那些大千世界五颜六色的话，色便并非美色，而是世界万物，万物为因缘所生，就是常说的色即是空。他告诫你戒色，因为劫难的因缘在于你的自身，你们的冲动和无畏。  
你们这个年龄喜欢逞英雄，但是别忘了有些事情是应该交给别人来做的，警察，老师，监护人。你们最应该做的是保护好自己，乖乖地从坏人手里保住性命，相信有责任救你们的我们。你们在球场是佼佼者，但在这一点上，你们两个都差劲透了。  
至于你所说的话都会变成真的，樱木，流川许愿时没有许下什么梦想，而是祝福了你，你觉得，他是不相信一块石头能决定人的命运，还是相信石头能保佑你呢？  
教练起身时拍了拍樱木的肩膀，对他说，已经过去了。去把脸洗一洗，换身干净的衣服，不要再哭丧着脸了，流川醒来的时候，一定不想看到你现在这个样子。  
樱木始终眉头紧锁，他问教练，那些赌徒呢？  
教练说，噢，忘了告诉你，他们追赶流川时，连车带人从山上掉下去了。

樱木躺在病床上，听着飞机掠过高空震响玻璃的声音，他的队友现在大概已经各自回到家里了。  
偏过头看去，邻床的流川还在昏睡，他们都说他伤势已无大碍，怎么醒来得这么慢，是不是流川陪在身边念病历时，心情也是这样焦灼的。  
他一咕噜爬起来，屁股还是会疼个龇牙咧嘴，他来到他床边。  
流川的睡颜苍白，但是精致，好看得令人一瞬明白为什么会有睡美人被吻醒的童话。  
他说死狐狸别睡了，起来快起来，本天才等得不耐烦了。  
他说为什么你要把纸条撕掉呢，明知我记不住，留下不就好了，结果还不是留给我这么一堆记忆吗。你不是口口声声说我会好起来吗，却一张看着我快要死掉的脸，你以为我记不得吗，我可是个天才啊。  
他说你还没睡够吗，医生说你没事，你为什么还不醒过来。你是在报复本天才，以牙还牙吗，你没这么小气吧！你要我也写一大堆纸条给你吗？  
他说你等着，本天才可不会输给任何人！

值班护士推开他们病房的房门，看了一眼就出去了，她以为走进了档案室或者传达室。  
走出门看了眼门牌她才反应过来，惊悚地重新推门撞进去。  
这间屋子的各个角落，床上小桌上，墙上天花板上，视野的任何一个地方，都贴满了便签条，整个病房俨然一个便签条的天堂。  
她慌忙从墙上摘下便签条，一边惊叫着小帅哥这种恶作剧不允许！樱木听不懂鸟语，他一看到白衣姐姐正在破坏他辛辛苦苦写了又贴了一屋子的便签条，急急忙忙跌撞过去阻止她，他说不要碰我的东西！再不住手我要投诉你了！  
他们推搡争执的动静太大，把流川吵醒了。  
睁开眼，面前一片纸白色，流川皱了皱眉，他把贴在自己额头上的便签条揭了下来。  
上面写着，死狐狸快醒来！  
流川把它放在一边，他枕边的便签条上写着，把狐狸还给我。他眼前还有很多很多纸条，多得简直像躺在印刷品收购站里。  
清晰听得到樱木生龙活虎的声音，他急着想要知道樱木的伤势，他咬牙半撑起身打断他们：“白痴你怎……”  
“闭嘴！”樱木正在惊慌失措全力阻止收拾纸条的护士，口不择言地甩过来一句。

直到第二天，流川也没怎么理睬樱木。  
樱木急得在床边热锅蚂蚁似的来回转，嘴里不停地唠叨：“本天才不是在保护纸条嘛！我忙着跟护士吵架嘛！你要不要这么小心眼啊！”  
流川脑门青筋直蹦，他真想把满手纸条统统塞进樱木嘴里。只是用眼看就知道这个白痴已经完全恢复成平时的大白痴了，所以他可以安心地休息了，一度大出血的他还很虚弱，眩晕并且疲惫，他只想好好睡一睡，结果樱木从昨天到现在一直吵啊嚷啊，一点都没有消停。  
樱木实在郁闷坏了，他曾经脑补了很多流川醒来的场景，比如亲吻他拥抱他的时候他醒过来，比如他醒来看到自己睡着在床边，然后喜极而泣什么的。就算不是轰轰烈烈抱头痛哭催人泪下，至少历劫重逢，想要听几句正常的话并不过分吧。  
“我又不是真让你闭嘴的，你说句话会死吗！”  
流川的脑袋嗡嗡地疼，真不知如果不是念在他尾骨受伤，他再喊下去自己会不会从床上跳起来照着他的屁股来一脚。  
樱木突然扳过流川的脑袋，对着他的额头就是一个头槌。  
两个人分别撞得眼冒金星牙根酸痛耳膜轰鸣，流川捂着脑袋，气急败坏地喝道：“白痴，你再撞出记忆问题怎么办！”  
樱木一句话也说不出来。这个时候不是该担心他的时候吧。  
他爬上了流川的床，强行往他的被窝里钻，流川向旁边挪了挪，给他腾出位置。  
依然是贴着肩膀，并着脚丫，依然清晰感触着彼此的体温。两个人不约而同侧过脸，这场劫难，仿佛发生了很多事情，仿佛重逢已经隔了很多年，隔了整个世纪。  
彼此都知道不易，想要学会好好珍惜。  
但是眼前的他一看过来，立刻就有着互相抬杠的冲动，就好像他们不过低头抬头又见面。  
樱木对他说，你这个用脑袋接砖头用喉咙接刀子的人，没资格喊别人白痴。

护士推门进来，张口结舌地看着两个非常大只的男孩子并排挤在同一张小床上。  
她惊呼道，红头发的小弟弟，快回自己床上！  
樱木听不懂，流川不吱声。两人衣服整齐，又不像不正当关系，故作镇定就行，管她呢。  
护士转心去想，也没什么不可以的，人家是好朋友嘛，什么叫关系好得睡一个被窝，友情果真值得歌颂呢。她来到流川身边，一边为他量血压一边说，你们的关系真好呀。  
流川只回应了一个单音：So?  
护士发誓今后再也不随便招惹面无表情的人。  
人刚刚一走，流川斩钉截铁地说，锁门。  
正中樱木红心，谁要贴两张纸条就被干扰一下，说两句话就被打搅一下。他飞快地跳下床，屁股又是一个钻椎的酸痛。  
他把门绊上，回头说，你知道嘛，那几个赌徒的车掉下山了，谁让他们挟持你，谁让他们绑架我，真是现世报，还好他们没怎么动你，否则本天才必定在他们每个人身上补几刀。  
流川问：“你知道他们怎么对我了？”  
樱木回应得理所应当：“知道啊，你受了多少伤，伤在哪里我都知道，因为我把你扒光看过了。”  
“……什么时候？”  
“每天晚上。”  
流川的寒毛都竖了起来。  
“你身上一共有几道伤疤我都知道。”樱木正在得意洋洋，突然反过头来，“喂，我说你就从没偷袭过本天才吗？”  
“……我为什么要偷袭你？”流川一脸黑线。  
樱木真想仰天长吼一声本天才就这么不吸引你吗，真想一拳砸上这张天真无辜的脸。他趴在他脸前，恶毒地告诉他：“我跟你说，狐狸，就你这个样子，你这辈子都别想反攻！”  
流川感到不可理喻。  
他说：“那让我也看看你全身的伤，fair enough.”  
他的目光是命令，不容拒绝。樱木试着糊弄搪塞，转移话题，最后都失败了。  
答应着好吧，樱木跳上床，跨在流川身上站在他面前，病房的天花板足够高，总算不必再担心撞头了。  
他一件件脱掉衣服，脱到最后有些难为情，但流川说，干嘛，又不是没见过。  
樱木只觉得血直往脸上涌，他故作淡定地切了一声，把自己脱了个一丝不挂。  
他整个人，是活生生一个遍体鳞伤的诠释。  
除了绷带，裸露的皮肤上遍布着刮伤，擦伤，割伤，还有淤青，放眼望去找不出一块完整的皮肤。  
尽管都很浅。或者无关紧要。  
但是流川心如刀绞。  
明明对自己说不会让他受伤，不让任何丑恶沾染他的。结果到最后什么也没能做到，让他知道了赌球的丑闻，看到了惊悚血腥的场面，给他留下了可怕的回忆和刺激，还让他这般伤痕累累。  
这个时候，樱木坐了下来，坐在了他身上。  
他看着他眉眼间的痛心和珍爱，没有辞藻能够形容他有多开心，他仿佛堕进流川的目光里，这么清澈的眼睛，像是能够净化整个人间的肮脏。  
能够被这样一个人这般珍视，一身伤又有什么，哪怕是豁出性命，只消这一眼都值得。  
他对他说，流川，你最高兴的时候是在什么时候？是刚刚认识篮球的时候吗？本天才的话，就是现在了。


	20. 征途

创伤后心理辅导专家表示，两个孩子的内心健康无碍，血腥和重伤没有造成任何阴影，他们只要好好休息就会好起来。  
谁也不明白为什么一个16岁生平第二次独立驾车上路的孩子，一只手掐着喉咙上出血的伤口，用一只手指受伤的单手开车，在险恶的峭壁海岸线一路碰撞漂移，竟然能够安然抵达终点；而追兵拥有终日驾车游逛的老司机，却从不到十分钟的山路上滚落悬崖。  
樱木说因为石头在保佑着我们，不管怎样诅咒，流川都还没有称霸全美职篮，图腾是不会食言的。  
不断有土著人前来参拜创世神，这令上厕所都被围观的樱木深感偶像难当，被痴汉追踪堵截偷窥如此苦恼。好在公主似乎并没有太多闲工夫天天探病，据说她的部落正在强烈谴责当局不尊重他们的民族文化信仰，胆敢绑架并且重伤他们至尊无上的创世神化身。  
警察在翻下山的车里找到了樱木的证件。那些掉下山的赌徒无人死亡，不过经过态度强硬的土著人这样一闹，他们要在监狱呆上好一阵子了。  
旅行保险公司哭晕在厕所里。从调用直升机开始他们就赔了这笔生意，再加上医药费，改签费，一摞摞的账单源源不断。该保险公司决定将樱木和流川终生列入黑名单，并且大力推荐给竞争对手。  
更倒霉的是教练，处分需要等他回国才能敲定，但至少他的国际带队资格要被停审两年，好在看起来两个受伤的学生并不愿起诉他。

两人并排向教练鞠躬道歉，教练命令两人立正站直洗耳恭听。  
他严厉喝斥道，你们有多熊你们自己知道吗？身处异国他乡再三无视团队纪律多次私奔，还把一个绑架勒索的小赌事件生生闹出了生命危险。区区一个篮球不成气候的地方就令你们吃尽苦头，把自己伤得千疮百孔，还想怎么在险恶丛生的美国职篮生存？  
两个人面面相觑。  
樱木说，本天才哪里知道只是打篮球就会有这样的险恶。  
他不知道的还很多，黑哨假球，金钱药物，龙潭虎穴罗生门。他以为接近篮球的人都是因为纯粹的喜欢，尚不知这个可以为了利益伤害别人的世界隐匿着数不尽的罪恶。  
但是有什么可怕的呢，那些渺小低贱下作卑微的，人或者东西，都不过只能怂在阴暗的角落里；而他的所爱之物，所爱的人，都那般光彩照人，让丑恶无处遁形。  
他说，再有险恶的话，再战胜它不就好了。  
说话的时候他看了眼流川，那双看似冷漠的眼睛激宕着烈火，纵然面前荆棘满地，谁都没想过退缩。  
教练看着这样的他们，摇摇头，嘴角却挑起难得的弧度。其实他们每个人都知道，纵使重来一次，樱木还是会撞开车门，流川仍不会乖乖被挟持，青春就是这样的血气方刚和无所畏惧，而他们也正因为是这样的他们而强大。  
这一趟春假活动的收获大得史无前例，无论是纯粹的篮球，还是年轻人踏入社会的前奏。春假活动第一天两人还是懵懂的毛头小子，尚未涉世羽翼未满；当历经是非善恶，爱恨生死，如今的他们目光中积淀着坚强和勇敢，觉悟依然。  
他对两人说，我说苦难并不是必须的，这是你们必须牢记的话，不要大意。不懂得如何正确保护自己和重要的朋友，就要狠狠地惩罚，去绕美国跑几十圈，直到称霸为止。  
两人相向一望，目光明亮得像太阳，眼里的温度像拥抱。

他们的伤愈速度惊人，年轻的身体就是创造奇迹的资本。他们很快就能够健康地走动奔跑，偷偷溜出去练球，但是术后的两人无法立刻坐飞机，不得不在另一个半球错过开学。  
樱木趴在地上收拾行李时，火红的脑袋晃过来晃过去，剃得很短很短的发茬时不时蹭在流川身上，痒痒的，又扎扎的，惹得流川情不自禁伸手去摸，毛刺刷过手心的感觉太可爱，让人从心底想要微笑。  
樱木抬起头，这种温和似水的目光好眼熟，简直就是……  
“不许在摸本天才脑袋的时候露出逗猫的表情！”  
一声大吼，灯光暗了两暗。流川迅速恢复一脸令人窝火的凌厉和冷漠，扫兴地骨碌到一边抓本杂志看英语去了。  
樱木摸摸脑袋，其实没什么需要吼的，他也曾想要被这样的目光看着，结果也实现了。  
低下头，他凝望着AJ12的包装盒。他被捡到医院的时候鞋子只剩下了一只，如此宝贵的一双鞋，就这样报废掉了。  
打开盒子，他眉毛一抖，盒子里……为什么躺着那只古怪的薰衣草小熊？  
“死狐狸，别再把送给你的东西塞回来了！把我的玫瑰花还给我！”  
流川心里咯噔一声，竟然把盒子弄混了。  
他面不改色，丢给樱木一张便签条。  
纸条上赫然是樱木的字迹：我再也不叫你死狐狸了。  
换做樱木虎躯一震，他写了满屋的纸条，还不知有多少落进了奸猾狐狸的手里；纸条上写了多少丢脸的话，张张都能够成为把柄。  
流川又丢给了他一张，樱木慌忙捂住眼睛，看自己写的肉麻话俨然就是羞耻play，他说我写的纸条都是为了叫醒你的，特殊情况下说的话都不能认真的！而且明明是你带头的，是你先写纸条的，还把写着喜欢的纸条撕掉了。  
流川怔住了，头一次，他感到脸刷地烫了起来。  
“你记得？”  
樱木从指缝中看到，原来流川也会露出这种被揪住把柄的表情。  
“啊？你以为你干了什么能瞒得住我吗，我可是个天才啊。”樱木放下双手，算账般怒气冲冲地盯着他的眼睛，“连那种纸条你都撕，太冷漠了吧，就像你喜欢我不关我的事似的，就像我喜欢谁也不关你的事似的。”  
流川的回复不假思索：“你喜欢不喜欢我，本来就不会改变我喜欢不喜欢你。”  
“这话太伤人了吧！”樱木的话脱口而出，“如果不能让你因为被我喜欢而更快乐一点，还算什么喜欢你啊！”  
他一边说着，一边拿起了方才流川丢给他的纸条。  
他这才发现那根本就不是什么羞耻play的便签条，那是他在训练第一天赛跑赢得的英语课代金券，帮助他们重逢的唯一信物，纸条的后面是流川龙飞凤舞的笔迹：我叫樱木花道，我是个白痴，如果我走失了，请联系流川枫。  
樱木感到，比羞耻play更羞耻的，是把本没什么的事误以为有什么而矢口狡辩，结果那些本应在花前月下流星烟花各种良宵契机时去说的话，全都喜欢来喜欢去的一股脑喊了出来。  
一点也不浪漫，最讨厌发生的方式和本天才所想象的不一样，都是狐狸的错。  
但是这种丢脸的感觉，却让他觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人。他抬起头，他看到流川的眼睛，他知道他们此刻的感觉是一样的。  
良久，流川说，留着它吧，你有用，不管正面还是背面。  
樱木把纸条叠了起来，他说，正面不用担心，本天才一定会去美国的，才不会眼巴巴看着你一个人去；背面更不用担心，这种事情才不会再发生，今后本天才所到的地方，就是险恶被吓跑的地方。

回国之前，社工告诉两个人，当地对于绑架事件深感抱歉，作为补偿，想问他们有什么要求和愿望。  
不等流川做任何反应，樱木拍着大腿跳了起来：“太好了！本天才刚刚好有一个。”  
他的屁股终于没有再钻椎疼痛。  
越野车一路颠簸，穿过荒漠，越过盐湖，满眼披露荆棘刺出火焰赤红的土壤，当那座壮观曼妙的巨岩跃入地平线，樱木兴奋地吼了起来，大张双臂欢呼雀跃，震得车一路蹦跳。  
他勾过头，对着躺在后座睡觉的流川喊，狐狸到了到了，答应陪本天才来就别这么没精神面貌嘛。  
流川坐起了身，他说什么陪你来，又不是你一个人的事。  
谁都没有忘记，早在两人寻找红心的那一天，他们的命运就被牢牢拴在了一起。  
他们在当地一个土著文化中心落脚，展馆的馆主带着两人参观了一个屋子，里面贴满了来自世界各地用各种语言书写的道歉信。  
翻译告诉他们，有很多游客都曾经捡了石子作纪念，后来都不远千里归还回来，展馆每年都会收到四面八方寄送回来的小石头和道歉信。有些人只是未能及时知道石头不能被带走，他们并不相信神话，不相信祝福亦或诅咒，然则他们诚心，尊重当地的信仰；更多人是倒了或大或小的霉，认为遭到了诅咒，灰溜溜地还回来求平安。  
樱木灰溜溜地挠了挠头。  
他说，诅咒这么灵，那么许愿也一定很灵。  
馆主说当然，这片土地6亿年前被造山运动挤出峰峦，又经过3亿年被托出海面，呈现在眼前的巨石，已历经日经月累3亿年的日晒风蚀，你们看到的是炽烈巍峨的图腾，它所肩负的是配得起任何信仰的苦难。

天气也很好，湛蓝的天，纯净得像是作图软件无暇的底板。  
两人本想爬上巨石顶端，被导游翻译馆主教练连拖带拽连吼带骗地阻止了。樱木捶胸顿足道，不能站在巨石上面还怎么站在世界中心呼喊爱，教练说原来你也有文艺的潜质，樱木得意忘形地说，这是流川看的一个八卦杂志的名字，流川面无表情纠正道，是英语文摘。  
这次故地重游，再也没有饥渴疲乏危机四伏，仿佛路途也因了心情而变短，两人遥望着巨石上的红心，懵懂的爱之轮廓，樱木从口袋里摸出了他带走的那块小石头。  
他说真的就这样把它丢在这里吗，这上面沾满了你的血，就是拿整个国家来换它，本天才还不愿意呢。  
流川说丢了吧，免得有个白痴总以为倒霉事都是他带走了石头或者说错话造成的。  
樱木张口结舌，教练居然把他在急救室外说的胡话告诉了流川。他一阵气急败坏地狡辩说，谁这么迷信本天才是讲科学讲常识的。  
然则那天流川拿走了小石头，血光之灾就发生在了他身上；雷劈也好血流成河也好，都只是随口说的，却都变成了真的。这座被整个大陆的原著居民所顶礼膜拜的图腾，真的只是迷信那么简单吗？  
紧紧攥着小石头，樱木抬头遥望巍峨山巅，高空播撒的耀眼阳光照得他睁不开眼。就在这时，流川问他，其实如果没有这块石头，没有言灵和戒色，你还会觉得发生这些事蹊跷吗？  
樱木愣了愣。  
如果剥离这块石头的存在，那么一切经历不过是普通的球场丑闻和邪不压正而已。  
流川说，这个图腾能够实现梦想，并不在于是否灵验，而是人在许愿的时候，会知道最想要什么。  
这令樱木顿时想起教练问他的话，流川为什么对着巨石祝福了他呢？这个时候，他终于明白了流川许愿的意义，他也终于明白为何当初自己一定非来不可，每一步跋涉都有着不得不这样做的理由，不畏艰险，无畏苦难，只是为这结局更动听。  
除了他们自己，没有什么能够掌握他们的命运，更别提只是一块小石头。  
他说，原来就那个和尚对谁说那些戒色什么的话都一样，谁都需要戒那些五颜六色嘛，搞得就像只有本天才需要把世界变成黑白的。  
然则流川说：“你是红的。”  
他的话让樱木蓦然想起第一天的航班，就像岁月倒流，时光穿梭。  
“什么？”  
依旧看了眼樱木火红的脑袋，流川重复道。  
“就算世界是黑白的，但你是红的。”  
言罢，他错开樱木愕然的目光，望向眼前的一片开阔和明媚。  
樱木看着流川闪着异彩的眼睛，原来竟然早在第一天，早在一开始，就注定幸福满载。  
他的嘴角挑起自信的微笑，面对着一条荆棘满地的征途，一个变得更强的未来，梦中不再流血流泪的明天，眼中迸发着跃跃欲试的光芒。  
两只手不约而同牵在一起，只要彼此在身边，就像坐拥整个人间的爱和勇气。仿佛聚集了两个人的力量，樱木竭尽全力抛向远方，小石头于蔚蓝长空划过一道美丽的抛物线，眨眼落入赤红大地消失不见。


	21. 终始

樱木又在反复做着同一个噩梦，身陷一片血海，滚烫黏稠，烈火般灼烧腐蚀他的全身。惊醒时分，他躺在自家的床上，天已经蒙蒙亮了。  
可恶……他摸着脑袋。过完春假就时常被这个噩梦萦绕，莫非这是心理医生所说的什么创伤后遗症？不可能，本天才的精神才没那么脆弱，大家都好好的，日子也好好的，这天的天气也很好。  
这是个休息日，樱木穿得一身爽朗，早早出门晨练。清晨的鸟鸣婉转悦耳，空气带着青草的芳香，天空明媚，满眼剔透的酒精蓝。  
路旁的倒车镜一面面映过他奔跑的身影，空无一人的街道上，疾驰席卷的风摇着树叶作响，海滩一串笔直的足迹，都市的各个角落都在记取他的汗水。  
直到跑回街头公园，他扶膝喘歇，不想停顿，他要去美国，他还要打赢那个一定已经在练球的家伙。  
果不其然，街头公园满是篮球撞地的震响。

两人走在商业街上，樱木说我又做那个梦了，你的血流成了汪洋大海；流川说我也做那个梦了，不停地把石头推到山顶，一松手石头又滚回山脚。  
他们相视一眼。全是春假事件留下的伤害，愈合容易，痊愈不易。樱木说不会吧，难道真的需要心理医生？流川说，只是梦见地狱而已，跟现实都是反的。  
这话不假，樱木毫不否认，他现在过得像在天堂一样，随时都能开心地咧嘴大笑。  
两人逛进了鞋店，小胡子大叔店主一眼认出樱木的红头发，心中凉了一半说又要赔本了，又热了一半说湘北的英雄又光顾了，这在他继而认出同行的是流川之后更加炽烈。  
樱木完全没能听进大叔鸡血地讲着我看了你们去年打败山王的比赛，他急切地问，大叔我要买一只12代你有货吗？  
大叔呆若木鸡，流川假装不认识他。  
大叔很快回魂，他说一只怎怎怎么卖！  
樱木说但是我只缺一只啊，大叔惊讶道这么贵的鞋怎么会只有一只，另一只呢？樱木说，丢在赤道那边了。大叔深深地感到，樱木从一开始就是来刷新他对世界的认知的。  
他翻找存货，翻出了自留的那双金扣AJ12taxi，他把鞋盒递进樱木手里。樱木摸着口袋问一只多少钱？大叔慌忙摇着手，他说你整双都带走吧，留一只我也没用啊，今年你就穿着它打败山王吧，绝对会比去年更精彩。  
结果樱木依然打开鞋盒拿走了一只，他从口袋掏出了……300元。流川都惊呆了。  
临走，大叔偷偷拽住樱木问，最近恋爱也谈得很好吧？你这个小现充。樱木咧着嘴巴哈哈大笑，他说是啊，本天才就是这么有魅力。

樱木边走边打量那只鞋子，他说其实买不买都无所谓，本天才现在那双湘北色的鞋子还好好的，即使穿到打败山王也没问题。  
流川生平第一次知道篮球鞋还可以论只卖，他说，祝你没买顺脚。樱木愤怒道，你以为本天才会做这么白痴的事吗！  
他们在商场外面遇到了清田信长，这个夺得了唯一一个美国交换资格的神奈川新人。  
“哟，你们这两个去不了美国的手下败将，这满头大汗的，刚练完球吗，再练也赶不上我的……”  
清田本是想要向他们炫耀一阵的，但是流川的敌意太惊悚，浑身煞气重得仿佛能够侵蚀方圆几米的生命。  
“干，干嘛！这个名额是我应得的，又不是抢来的！”  
樱木一步逼近他面前，恶狠狠地说：“野猴子，别以为去趟美国就能基因突变成猩猩了，去哪里不都是打一趟酱油！”  
清田顿时变得趾高气扬，他说你能看NBA现场吗，能要到好几个队的签名海报吗，能跟罗德曼握手吗？他骄傲地扬起手说，我可是跟罗德曼握过手的人，妒忌吧！  
湘北的两个男孩子何等羡慕嫉妒恨，樱木恶毒暴跳道，被你的脏手握过的人一定会掉价的，变成最没影响力名人什么的！  
清田张口结舌，樱木这个小子，究竟知不知道罗德曼是谁啊。  
想来他夺得去美国的唯一资格多亏海南光辉战绩加持，但却从未从流川手中赢得过MVP，流川自始至终都站在同一年级里的巅峰，是最危险的对手。  
他跨近流川，宣誓决心一般指向他：“嘿，湘北的流川枫，今年我一定会打倒你！”  
樱木一肩膀撞开了他：“轮得着你吗！区区海南洗好脖子等着吧！”  
清田倍加疑惑：“咦，你这个红毛猴子，怎么不跟我同一战线了？不跟我一起打败流川了吗？”  
“谁要跟敌人同一战线！”樱木暴跳如雷。  
流川看着两只猴子互相撕扯抓挠，嗤叹道，两个大白痴。  
告别时清田斩钉截铁地说，海南今年还会打败湘北的！樱木还想嘴战下去，流川揪着他远离这种幼稚无聊又没完没了争执。  
他们走在路上，天高风吟。  
“罗德曼是个很了不起的球星。”流川淡淡地说，就像做重要的肯定。  
“本天才知道。”樱木凝望蔚蓝的远方，他说，“本天才一定会打败海南，也会打败你。”

湘北的日常训练，流川一如既往地锐不可当。学长们被轻易甩在场后，拦住近前的新生人墙形同虚设。  
他们感叹道，你真的受过重伤吗？状态简直和春假前一模一样。  
流川摸摸喉咙，不过一道寸来长的口子，早已长好，无足轻重；新生的指甲还很稚嫩，但已足够应对篮球。  
这个时候，蹲在场边的樱木一脸不爽。经历了脱臼骨折各种缝针拆线，他还不能长时间剧烈运动，跃跃欲试令他浑身发痒却仍不得不乖乖在场边做基础练习。  
一模一样，根本就不是。熟悉流川的人都会察觉，他已经不一样了，纵然举手投足更加犀利，一向咄咄逼人的目光里，呈现着积淀，怕是今后扛着山都压不倒他。  
彩子一面纸扇将樱木拍翻：“看什么哪，跑神跑得魂都没了！认真练习，不许偷懒。”  
樱木抱着脑袋，不服气地爬起来。他才不想在训练当中落后，预选赛快要到了。  
只是他又做了那个梦，那个血池地狱的噩梦。  
春假这一趟，让他在异国走了一条陌路，在荒原看了一夜尸骨。通往成熟的道路给了他血淋淋的倾述，让他最懵懂地触碰脚下的前途。  
曾经轻狂的少年梦想着仗剑走天下，快意江湖，最终依然不得不在混沌的人世间沉重了脚步。噩梦并不是什么过不去的伤害，他担心他，担心他一心向往美国置若罔闻地撞上南墙，孰知只是打篮球就有这样的险恶呢。  
闭上眼就是那一身殷红，天地不容的触目惊心。就因为这一场血染，他的世界永远都不会是黑白的。  
“嗨，狐狸。”  
流川从水笼头前抬起头，剔透的水滴挂满了他的脸颊和发梢。  
只有两个人的水池边，樱木向着他伸手，探进他的领口，指尖擦过横跨锁骨的伤疤。  
“你说梦都是反的，如果本天才每天都梦见血海，是不是今后你就再也不会流血了。”  
不是一句问话，没有去等待任何回答，这是他的愿望，来自心底最深处的呐喊，希望这个人间，再也不会让流川枫流血受伤。  
他肆无忌惮没心没肺的张狂平添优柔，目光却依然温暖纯真。流川看着他的傻样，突然抬起手，拧住了他的脸，把他的嘴角拉出一个上挑的弧度。  
血染的天地，不及他灿烂一笑。  
“干嘛！”樱木懵掉了，这是什么意思？  
看着被拧出滑稽表情的脸，流川嫣然，留樱木一人愣在原地，擦肩离开。  
那张倾倒众生的脸，一个笑容就能让人间变成天堂，就像一个只流传于耳语的传说。  
这一年，只有三种生命让他绽开了深藏的笑颜：篮球，猫，樱木花道。

有天晚上樱木军团在樱木的桌子上翻到了一本英语文摘，名叫站在世界中心呼唤爱。  
太可怕了，恐怖令他们几个瑟瑟发抖地炸毛，樱木竟然看这种杂志，鬼上身了吧。  
樱木鄙夷道你们懂什么，本天才要去美国，不好好学英语怎么行！  
是啊，生死都走过来了，英语算什么，他还要打败他，好不容易才遇到他，怎么能让美国把他们分开。  
洋平翻开杂志丢给他说，英语达人，快给大家朗读一篇，就朗读这个……什么没杀死你的把你变得更强这篇吧。  
樱木底气不足地抓起来，眼前的一页赫然是海明威的永别了武器。他清了清嗓子，摆出不怕开水烫的架势和气场，用极其不标准的英语，吭吭巴巴又一字一顿地朗声念道：  
The world breaks everyone, and many are stronger at the broken place.  
（全文终）

一些参考：  
1.冲蛇：属蛇的人(假设1977年出生)犯冲，煞南：忌向南行，天赦：化险为夷，驿马：宜出行。  
2.舱位安排参考机型为停产机型波音767-300。想看看蛇坐飞机的真事和新闻图可以度一下关键词澳航和蛇。  
3.<在世界中心呼唤爱>是一部跟澳大利亚大红石有关的日本文艺作品。  
4.文名来自一首同名歌：色情涂鸦的<2012Spark>   
5.关于两人唱的，作为1992年日本红白歌会压轴曲时不叫这个名字，来年由X-Japan以为名发行。更喜欢X-Japan版的歌词一些，文里的双语歌词也是X-Japan版本的。  
6.SD原画集里流川有一张穿着AJ12taxi的彩画，所以在这里让流川买了AJ12的款式。但其实这双鞋是1996才面世的，流川大概不可能在穿着湘北11号的年代买到它，算是一个时间轴上的bug吧。  
7.关于supplies，学过日语的朋友大概不用我解释，不是樱木记错了单词而是日语没有卷舌音，surprise用日语念就是supplies。  
8.樱木的记忆再生障碍症状参考了急性硬脑膜下血肿初次手术后。  
9.教练的设定参考了手冢国光，与三井寿同一声优。


End file.
